Mad World
by TC Stark
Summary: New Title Prime Verse:It was always known that Decepticons were not to be trusted. They were bad and the Autobots were good. But, the world does not work that way. You can't define morality in such restricting terms. The Cybertronians will all learn that their view of their kind has been narrow minded at best. Dark Themes:Torture, Angst, NonCon. Explicit Romance Scenes BB/OC, KO/OC
1. Chapter 1

TC Stark: Having just finished watching Prime, I was at first hesitant to accept my obsession. I have thus decided to let my freak flag fly and go for it. I am new to the Transformers world, having only seen the live action movies and Prime. But, this whole story will be Prime centered. I don't have a specific time where this would fit into, definitely before Smokescreen ever shows his face and shit gets really crazy. But, after Unicron. So, I guess early second season. I want to get their terminology right, so if there is a mistake let me know. There were be dark themes and explicit scenes of both torture and intimacy. I've always thought their interfacing parts probably looked like something you'd find at Romantic Depot. That maybe their anatomy isn't so different than ours. Enough about that though. Let's see how this goes, shall we?

Disclaimer: I only own the two OC's in this story. Nothing else. I will take a few liberties (in one story here I read someone saying the bots can scale down, which is a really good idea when it comes to Cybertronian/human intimacy), but keep the characters in tact. I do not make any profit whatsoever, simply enjoyment.

Chapter One

The Autobots stared. Confused. One minute they were battling off Starscream's army of fliers, next minute they were audience to the Air Commander's confrontation with an unknown femme. The bot swooped in out of nowhere, claiming they were not going to steal the Energon in the area that she had carefully dug up. She had neither an Autobot nor a Decepticon insignia on her armor, but it was pretty obvious that she and the Seeker knew each other.

Their conversation started with bickering, though; soon turned lighter and the unknown femme was matching Starscream's usual drawl. Her voice just as seductive as his, a smirk in her tone that made it seem as if the two were molded from the same Energon. They both stood lax in front of each other, her hand resting lazily on her hip as the other hung down.

The visitor was about Arcee's height and had the same kind of feminine build. The similarities stopped there. Over her silver body was pure black armor. She had a chest plate that covered her breasts, though dipped inwards in a heart shape. The armor stopping under her bust in a rigid pattern. Her shoulders curved upwards and in, giving a curling affect. On her hips were black and silver armor, covering the interface panel in between her legs. Her silver legs exposed until black armor covering her knees down in a boot like fashion. What looked like stilettos on her feet, just like Starscream.

Her eyes were bright like Arcee's, though; rather than a vibrant blue they were a stunning red. The usual color of a Decepticon's optics. Atop her head were two black horns, also curving inwards. Black armor covering her arms from the elbow down. Black metal curved wings on her back. Slender silver hands though; unlike the Decepticon's usual claws. She was a dangerous looking fembot either way.

"Still gallivanting for the Decepticons, dear? I'm assuming you enjoy being Megatron's rag doll." The femme smirked, tilting her chin up.

Starscream snorted, "Oh, my dear, still refusing to pick a side? Where will you stand when you have no one?"

She laughed, "You forget the events of history easily," She then folded her arms, always keeping a smirk on her lips, "It's comforting to see some things never change."

"Indeed. Especially seeing that you've retained your beauty after all this millennia."

She laughed once again, "Flattery will not get you my Energon," It was then her optics casually shifted over and she referred to the Autobots, "Seems I've interrupted your little party."

"How very rude indeed," He chuckled, before gesturing to the others, "I'd all like you to meet Road Rage. My wife."

There was a combined gasp from the Autobots, though; before they were able to say anything Road Rage lifted her hand and corrected, "_Ex-_wife. Has all these years given your amnesia?"

Starscream held his chest in mock sorrow, "It's only that the day of our divorce brought me great pain. It's a day I'd like to forget."

"Please," She rolled her optics, "Stop being so dramatic."

Wheeljack, never being one for chatter and only passing through; hadn't anymore time to sit around and be a spectator, "Alright, enough of your lover's quarrel, either you're standing besides Starscream or you're getting out of my way." He announced, weapons drawn.

Chuckling, Starscream held his hands behind his back and turned towards his once beloved, "What do you say?"

"The day you became a Decepticon was the day I stopped being on your side," Road Rage explained with a smile, "But it was wonderful seeing you again," She leaned forward and planted a mocking kiss on his cheek, "Don't touch my Energon." She turned towards the Autobots and warned with a smile, before transforming into a small jet and speeding away from the battlefield.

* * *

"A wife? Who knew that stiletto wearing freak actually had a wife? She must be out of her skull to even have been with him." Wheeljack tutted, as the Autobots returned to their base.

The battle hadn't taken long. Starscream always had a knack for flying away when a situation looked too dangerous. He never wanted to truly get his hands dirty and had no problem leaving Vehicons to be slaughtered. It could only be assumed that Megatron had come to expect failure from the Seeker and it was a wonder as to why he was even kept around.

Upon returning, Team Prime and the Wrecker informed Optimus Prime of their discovery. Despite it seeming like femme hadn't chosen a side, if a new Cybertronian popped up it was imperative that their leader know about it. Their numbers were small compared to the Decepticons and it seemed like Wheeljack wasn't planning on staying. They needed all the help they could get.

"Optimus, even if we did get to her, who is to say she would help? She was once married to Starscream, she must side with his philosophies." Arcee argued.

Bumblebee spoke it whirrs and burrs that expressed that Road Rage had said she had left the Seeker, once he became a Decepticon. He was thankful that his comrades could understand him and his Morse-code style of speaking. At least there was some way for him to get his point across and for him to express his thoughts. It wasn't another language, rather a method of transmitting text. How Raf understood him, he'd never know – but they were connected.

"But, she wasn't an Autobot either." Bulkhead explained.

Miko, who had been standing with the other human children, scratched her head, "Wait, I thought there were only two teams."

"Some Cybertronians decided to stay neutral once the war started. Feeling no matter the cause, both sides were responsible for the destruction of our home planet," Optimus expressed, before shaking his head woefully, "I cannot say I disagree."

The Autobots were quiet. It was clear for anyone to see the heavy heart Optimus Prime had; feeling responsible for the destruction of their home planet. It was easy to say it was all the Decepticons' fault, but it wasn't just their blasters that ruined buildings. Cities did not fall just because of their enemies' attacks. There were many causalities when it came to war and knowing this did not make it easy for their leader.

"Well," Wheeljack cleared his throat, "I'ma get going."

Bulkhead frowned, "Already? C'mon, Jackie, why don't you stay?"

"Yea! Don't break up the band!" Miko shouted.

Smiling fondly, the Wrecker winked over at the small girl, "Don't worry, I'll be back. Just a few things I gotta take care of. In the meantime, you can always count on Bulk here." He gave his friend a pat on the back, before nodding to the rest of the bots.

* * *

As the Autobots said their goodbyes, Starscream was making his way down the halls of Megatron's warship. He was so utterly amused by the arrival of Road Rage. His ex-wife. Oh, they had some good times together. Were married for quite some time, before the war had even started. Back when he was simply an Air Commander and she an agent for the government. They had a relationship based of arrogant remarks, snide smirking, and scandalous interfacing in places they probably shouldn't have.

All in all, he did love her. Which, was why he asked her to marry him. They matched each other and had some pretty amusing times with each other. In the end though, he was a bad bot and she didn't care too much for him fraternizing with other femmes. As the humans liked to say, you didn't have the same thing for dinner each night.

That and she didn't care for Megatron. Not one bit. The moment she found out he was joining the Decepticons she demanded the divorce. Oh his beloved, he had hoped that all the time that had passed would have made her seen the error of her ways. He had so hoped they could have reunited, at least that was what his loins had hoped for.

After casually strolling into the red medic's lab, Knock Out observed, "You look happy."

"And why shouldn't I be," Starscream grinned sadistically, "My beloved has come back to me."

Chuckling, the doctor quirked an eyebrow up, "Your ex-wife? Rumors around are that she left you long ago. Troubles in the bedroom?"

The taller bot rolled his eyes, "I'll have you know the extent of our interfacing was never in short supply."

"Sounds like problems to me." The red bot teased.

"Listen, this really isn't the time to – what the frag is that!?"

Knock Out looked at Starscream in a confused manner, before turning around and chuckling. He realized that the Seeker was referring to the human girl he had chained up to an operating table. She was a little older than the children the Autobots entertained, most likely in her early twenties. From what his systems calculated, she was around 5'8" and of a lean feminine shape. Though, she didn't look in too good of shape. Her skin was pale and she looked malnourished. Her long light brown hair was a mess, sprawled out in all different directions. The black liner on her eyes smudged and her clothes torn. She groaned gently, not fully conscious yet.

"Ah, yes, _that,_" The doctor chuckled, "She's my experiment. Had her a few days now – you can say I won her after her little boyfriend challenged me to a race. And scratched my paint job. I believe her name is Rose...Rosie...whatever. Anyway, I've been running tests on her – electroshock prodding, Energon injections. Small stuff, but I think I'll need to feed her soon."

"Energon? That's poisonous to humans though."

Knock Out smirked smugly, "I've been giving her very small doses spread out. How beneficial would it be if the humans could become immune? We could use them as slaves and make a stronger pawn to use in this war."

Starscream scoffed, "Science-fiction. You're wasting your time. Does Megatron know what you're doing?"

The medic snorted and waved him off, "The Big M knows I like to keep pets. Especially ones as lovely as she."

No one could miss the way he lustfully looked towards the unconscious girl. Sure, she was a tad taller than most females and he was one of the shorter bots, but there was still a considerable size difference. Starscream gagged, "She's a human! That's disgusting!"

"So?" Knock Out shrugged, not seeing the big deal. Everyone knew his curiosity for the race; it was why he spent his down time racing them or seeing their culture, such as drive in movies.

"Ugh! Your inter species fetish disgusts me!"

The shorter bot snickered, before turning back to the female human. He saw beauty in all species. The rest of Cybertron were a bunch of squares, leaving themselves to so few options. There weren't as many femme bots on their former planet; a mistake on Megatron's behalf for having so many of them slaughtered. His liege hated weakness and the female gender of his species were weak in his eyes. And since Knock Out wasn't into his own gender, he sought out other means of overloading. Some may stuck their noses at him, but they were just closed minded.

"If you'll excuse me." Knock Out spoke to the Air Commander behind him, picking up the prod and turning it on.

The sparks seemed to have jolted the girl awake, her dark blue eyes snapping open and looking at the mech in fear. Her optics begging him to have mercy on her; yet her body didn't make any attempt to slither away. Or at least to fight against her restraints. Starscream observed the dark circles under her eyes; she was exhausted. But, he knew Knock Out to be a sick doctor who loved dissecting animals and didn't doubt he knew just how to cause _Stockholm Syndrome _in a human.

"I will leave you to your...pet." Starscream tutted disgustedly, turning and leaving; ignoring the pleading look the human was giving him. Though, just as he was leaving the lab, he certainly didn't miss the cries of a creature having bolts of electricity shot through it.

* * *

Optimus had made his mind up. He wanted to meet the one called Road Rage and talk to her. Even if she didn't have a specific side, she was a living Cybertronian. So many of those not involved in the war left the planet and scattered around the universe. No matter friend or foe, it was good to see a remaining member of a dwindling race.

And perhaps if she had known Starscream for long, she could help in the battle against the Decepticons. They needed all the help they could get. Besides the events of the day, things had seemed relatively calm after the battle against Unicron. This was exactly the time to develop some sort of strategy and prepare themselves for the next attack. Or perhaps, even step in before the other team had a chance to get on their feet.

"How are you guys going to get in touch with her?" Jack asked from his position on the couch, "It's not like you have...her number or something."

"Perhaps you could track her and get her coordinates?" Raf asked.

Bumblebee nodded encouragingly over to his human brother, before Ratchet pointed out, "Because she is neither an Autobot nor a Decepticon, I'm afraid her details are not in any system. There is no way of tracking her."

"So, what do we do?" Bulkhead shrugged.

Moving back and forth, Bumblebee's beeps whirred quickly, confusing Miko and Jack. Raf and the other Autobots understood that the scout suggested they go back to mine, since that's where she had been harvesting Energon. If she picked up that her stash was being tampered with, she might rush back to make sure none of it left the cave.

"A smart strategy, Bumblebee." Optimus nodded.

Happy from the compliment, the yellow bot nodded happily. It was Arcee who had doubts, "I don't feel good about it. We can't afford to bring her in and then have her go back to the Decepticons with all our little secrets."

The tallest among them nodded, his calm and steady voice assuring, "I understand your concerns, Arcee. But, it is in our best interest to try and access the situation, before making any judgments. Cybertron has long been gone, it must be lonely for those who stand alone. Even if they didn't pick a side back then, they might be inclined to do so now. If you are telling her that her and Starscream once were mates, she might be swayed to go with the Decepticons. Our kind is not a solitary one, it is our duty to welcome those new to this world."

The femme sighed, though; ultimately nodded. Optimus was one who never let anything cloud his train of thought. Despite seeing so much of the war, he seemed to have not been hardened by it. Unlike her. Unlike all of them. They had all allowed themselves to be molded by battle that at times it was hard to think clearly and without bias.

Ratchet turned back to his station, punching in a code before announcing, "I'll bridge you back."

"Transformers, roll out."


	2. Chapter 2

TC Stark: Well, no one has reviewed this so far, but I am hoping to hear from anyone. Either way, I'm really enjoying writing this and the plot. I'm excited to develop the characters and the story. I guess I should consider this slightly AU, as I'm not going to be exactly following the outline of the series. I have a vision in my head, so hopefully you guys will enjoy the ride!

Disclaimer: I only own Road Rage and Rosie, nothing else. I do not make any profit from this story, other than hopefully your entertainment. Warnings for sick demented doctors and adult, dark themes.

Chapter Two

Uptight afts.

Honestly, was no one open minded these days? Knock Out was made to feel as if he were some sexual deviant. Why, he was just a mech who simply appreciated beauty in all forms. Especially, the kind that writhed below him and stared at him with desperate eyes. As if he were some sort of god, determining whether or not they deserved to live. He often enjoyed keeping an animal online while cutting them open, the scene was always so...exciting.

The human was not cut open, but she was twisting in pain on the slab of metal he had her chained to. Knock Out had taken her feeding tube out, wanting to make sure she had enough nutrients in her to stay alive; and was preparing her daily dose of Energon. The medic decided to add a little more to that day's usual measurement. Starscream and Megatron always regarded the human race as weak, but this specimen was holding up just fine.

Knock Out let out a satisfied sigh, as he looked upon the human girl. Honestly, he found her enticing. The whole race to be so. As an automobile enthusiast he found their sport to be fun, their idea of entertainment whimsical, and they were all destroying each other by war, homicide, and diseases. It was delightful.

The table was standing up at a 75 degree angle. The purple plaid shirt that she had been wearing when he abducted her was torn open. Rosie had an average sized chest, though; after about a week on the Decepticon ship she had lost weight. Her waist had gotten smaller and when she stretched her ribs showed slightly. But, what he was most excited about were the metal barbels that pierced through each of her nipples. Oh how beautifully she jumped when the mech attached jumper cables to them and push the button. Voltage surging through her soft, fleshy body.

The cables still hung from her chest, though; Knock Out was preoccupied with a different procedure. Walking over to girl, he asked, "Why don't you tell me why your parents named you Rosie."

Tiredly lifting her head, the brunette whimpered, "Please, Lord Knock Out, don't. I can't take it anymore."

Lord. Perhaps it was a bit much, but Knock Out couldn't help himself. He'd never be a Megatron; too much of a hassle. But, so long as one person worshiped him he was okay. Besides, _lord _had such a lovely ring to it. Chucking, the doctor shook his finger in front of her, "Oh, come now, think a little higher of yourself. My question?"

Sighing, she weakly explained, "My mother loved...idolized Rosie the Riveter. She was a symbol of...woman strength in a world dominated by man."

_We can do it. _Rosie wanted to cry. If only her mother could see her, she certainly wasn't living up to the name. Perhaps it was what she deserved for mocking the sports car, with her boyfriend. Zach had a sleek ride and always won races. They had been together for six years; she had almost felt like a queen in the racing world. She had gotten arrogant and laughed along with him. She was twenty-two, she should have known better. Should have been looking for a job, rather than messing around with her lover. Now, he was dead and she was a slave.

"Don't cry, beautiful," Knock Out cooed, reaching out and touching his knuckle gently against her cheek, "You are strong. And I'm only making you stronger, my pet."

Rosie pushed herself against his ironic warmth, relishing in the little bit of comfort she could get before the pain came. He always rewarded her for what he put her through, but it didn't mean she enjoyed the torture anymore. She was his little experiment and he was a curious doctor that took satisfaction in causing others' pain.

Soon, a large needle was plunged in between her ribs and Energon was pushed into her body. Rosie shuttered, stabbing pains shooting throughout her body. Every time she was given her daily dosage her senses were heightened and she felt the pain tenfold. This dose was higher, she knew it because she had almost been getting used to the Energon intake.

She was left gasping, once the needle was pulled from her body. Knock Out was quick with pressing a square of gauze against the opened wound. While he did his best to get the smallest tools possible, the needle was still large by human standards and he needed to apply pressure in order to stop the bleeding. There were a few times he even needed to stitch her up.

"There, there," Knock Out smirk, while pulling the gauze away and seeing a dark purple substance on it, "You know what they say, beauty is pain."

* * *

Team Prime, led by Optimus himself; stood outside the cave that they had found Road Rage at earlier. Everyone prepared for whatever may happen. There had been many times in the past when they had trusted an outsider and ended up being betrayed by that very being. The Autobots had come too far to be fooled again.

"Any sign of Road Rage?" Ratchet's voice spoke through their intercoms.

"Negative." Arcee responded, her blue optics darting all around.

The femme bot and Bulkhead were outside the cave, keeping a lookout while Optimus and Bumblebee were inside working at collecting Energon. There were bundles of crystals everywhere, enough to last them for some time to come. Road Rage may have claimed the cave for herself, but the stash would have been very beneficial to the efforts of the Autobots.

"I'm bored." Bulkhead sulked.

Arcee rolled her eyes, "Just be patient; this isn't the worst situation we could be in."

The large Wrecker groaned, "At least then it's entertaining. I wonder what Miko's up to." He pondered.

The blue bot had to roll her eyes once more, though; hid her ultimate smile. They had all certainly gotten close to their human allies. It was strange how when they first arrived on Earth that they had no desire to even get close to the indigenous species. They were simply there until they were able to rebuild Cybertron. Now, it seemed like Earth had become their home and it would make leaving that much harder. Did they even want to leave?

Seeing the conflict on Bulkhead's face, Arcee solemnly agreed, "I feel the same way."

"I mean, I want the Decepticons defeated and Megatron gone. No planet should have to go through what Cybertron went through. But...I like Earth. I don't know if I could go back and feel the same, there'd always be something missing."

"I feel the same way, but Cybertron needs to be avenged. And Earth protected. We've come to have two home planets and if we're not careful, this one could be scrap metal. I couldn't watch that happen again." Arcee shook her head.

"Am I interrupting something?"

It had seemed that while the two Autobots spoke, they had been oblivious to the arrival of a guest. Road Rage was lazily leaning on one hip, her arms folded, and her head tilting to the side. Though, ultimately amused at the sight before her, "You know, I do recall me asking you not to touch my Energon and yet, here you are. Are your audios damaged?" Her voice danced with the words, drawing out certain notes and dropping her tone with others.

"Arcee to Optimus, she's here," The femme quickly reported, before turning her blasters towards the other femme bot, "I wouldn't do anything brash if I were you, the whole team is here."

Snorting, Road Rage rolled her eyes, "Is that how you greet all departed Cybertronians? With battle?" Her optics then shifted once Optimus and Bumblebee emerged from the cave, "Wow, who ever thought I'd lay eyes on a Prime. Dashing, I must say."

Optimus, who seemed to pretty much ignore the black armored femme's seductive tone; commanded Arcee and Bulkhead, "Stand down. Road Rage, I am Optimus Prime. Leader of the Autobots."

"I am quite aware of who you are," She spoke nonchalantly, "What I am not aware of, is why you're in my cave. A femme needs to look out for herself; especially one on her own. Seems unfair for a whole team to take it upon themselves to be greedy."

"You misunderstand our motives; we are simply here to talk to you."

Road Rage laughed, while sitting down on a nearby rock while crossing her legs, "Oh, I know the talk you want to have, the exact one Megatron tried to have with me when Starscream joined his team. I will tell you what I told him, I am not interested."

"It seems strange to me that you didn't just follow your husband." Arcee expressed.

It was at that comment that her red optics narrowed, "Was I only an extension of him? A lap dog rather than an equal? I _loved _Cybertron. It was you brutes who destroyed it, no matter the affiliation."

Bumblebee piped up at that moment, expressing that their very cause was to stop Megatron's attempts to do to Earth what he did to Cybertron. They made mistakes while on Earth and learned that being careless was what made their beloved home scrap metal. They weren't going to allow the same thing to happen, which was the whole mission of the Autobots.

Though he had said a whole paragraph, Road Rage simply looked at him with a quirked eyebrow and a slightly opened mouth. It was only after a moment that she addressed, "Morse code? You'll forgive me, I was never a soldier therefore not trained, though; the only thing Starscream did teach me which was useful, was Morse Code. Why do you speak in code?"

Bumblebee made a saddened noise, his whole body sulking and his head down, "What did I say?" Road Rage shrugged.

"Bumblebee is a war victim of Megatron's, not cool." Bulkhead defended, knowing how sensitive a subject it was for the scout.

Casually picking her body up, the femme expressed over to the yellow bot, "My apologies. Megatron is certainly a cold-hearted son of a glitch."

At least they could agree on something. Arcee, still on the defense; moved forward, "Oh, yea? What did he do to you?"

"Arcee." Optimus interrupted.

Road Rage folded her arms and walked towards the blue bot, "It's quite alright. You're curious; aren't we all? I refused to join the Decepticons and divorced Starscream the day my _wonderful _ex-husband agreed to allow Megatron to interface with me, in order for him to be accepted into the team."

Awkward. Bumblebee twiddled his fingers together, as Arcee gawked, "Oh Primus, you didn't, did you!?"

Looking quite repulsed, Road Rage leaned forward, "Darling, yet again I am forced to ask if your audios are functioning properly?"

Clearing his throat, Optimus interjected, "Road Rage, we do not wish to bring up any unwanted memories. All we ask of you is reconsider joining a side. I know on Cybertron it seemed pointless, but we are on a different planet now. There are so very few of us left. And I fear anyone left on their own will certainly be a victim to Megatron's cause. You have my word that all precautions will be taken to ensure we do not make the same mistakes we did on Cybertron."

Road Rage looked at Optimus, considering his words. She hadn't taken a side on Cybertron. It was disgusting, the civil war that raged. Autobots and Decepticons – they all quickly forgot they were all made from the same spark. As a result, her beloved home planet was deemed unlivable. There was an anger she had for both teams for a long time because of such destruction; for such selfishness.

But, there was no denying she had a particular distaste for the Decepticons. Starscream had really ruined it all. She could have almost ignored all the interfacing he did with other femmes. After all, he was a sleaze. That was something she was not ignorant to, after all it was his cunning and attitude that had first attracted her. It was a game of cat and mouse and made everything all the more erotic; stupid fool.

It was when Starscream had gone to her and explained that he would be Air Commander of Megatron's army that she started disliking her husband. When he told her that Megatron wanted to interface with her and that he would allow it, she started hating him. And when the Seeker begged her to do so for his sake, she divorced him. What a cowardly scum – he had become pathetic and she would not have a husband, whom she felt pity for.

Unfortunately, it did seem like there was no room to be neutral in the war any longer. Road Rage groaned, she hated the idea. Everything was about fighting. About being a soldier. That's not what she had been before the war. Like the humans, she had been content with every day life going as it was. Of course, she knew how to fight. She had to in order to survive so many years. But, war was so pointless. No one came out as a the victor.

"Optimus, I will offer you this; my word. You can rest assured that my loyalties will never side with that of the Decepticons. There's no reunion between Starscream and I. But, I will not join the Autobots just because you are option B. I stand by my beliefs – you cannot stop war by just creating more war. I will share my Energon with you, but I will not fight besides you. This is the best I can offer right now. If it changes, I will let you know." Road Rage explained.

Nodding, the Prime expressed, "I understand. If you are ever in need of assistant, I hope the line of communications can at least be opened between us."

"You have my line," Stifling a yawn, the femme placed a silver hand against the back of her neck. Her face and neck were both silver, her black helm narrowing into a pointed V onto her forehead. Her black horns weren't too tall, in fact they remembered Arcee a little of Cliffjumper's. Stretching her back, Road Rage offered, "Feel free to take a little of my Energon on your way out, I feel a need to power down and recharge."

Optimus nodded, while looking over to the other Autobots. They soon asked Ratchet to opened a Ground Bridge so that they could transport the Energon out. Road Rage paid little attention, as she walked into the dark of the cave. Though, before she completely tucked away, she noticed something at her feet. A small yellow toy car it seemed; something that the human children liked to play with from what she learned.

"Is this anyone's?" She turned and lazily called out.

While in the middle of lifting Energon, Bumblebee picked his head up and noticed the item Road Rage was holding. Happy, he ran over and held his hand out. He must have dropped it earlier when they were at the cave. It was Raf's toy, he always liked holding onto it – always keeping the small human with him. He was ashamed to say he hadn't even realized it was gone.

Road Rage was amused at the way his blue eyes enlarged and his body moved back and forth in an excited manner. Smirking, she delicately placed the item in his hands and pondered, "Why would one carry around a miniature version of themselves?"

Bumblebee laughed and explained that it was his friend's. She wasn't about to get into why the large Autobot was friend with an Earthling, rather she smiled and nodded, "Well, it's a good thing then you came back," He nodded, "Bumblebee, I do apology for bringing up painful memories, this is why I dislike war. But, I will not give you any pity. I find it insulting."

Bumblebee stood up straight and nodded his thanks. He never wanted to be looked down upon as a victim or of lesser importance by anyone. Many Decepticons laughed at his disability. His voice may have been taken away, but that didn't mean he was functional. He wasn't a child either that needed to be spoken to as if he weren't an equal. Most of the time, he had to prove to strangers that he wasn't mentally handicapped. He was glad someone understood otherwise right away.

"Well, then...I do suppose I'll be seeing you around, _Bee._" Road Rage's lips curved into a smirk, before winking, blowing a kiss, and then turning to leave.

Bumblebee jumped, slightly shuffling his feet. He wasn't sure how to act. He had never encountered many femmes before. Not many were created by the All Spark and many perished after the start of the war, not many of them having been trained for battle. Aircahnid was pure evil and probably enjoyed dissecting more than she did interfacing; and Arcee was family to him, he'd never view her in that way. So, he was unsure of the blatant flirting. He was well aware that that seemed to be her personality, but it still made him uneasy.

Shyly avoiding looking at her backside, he ran towards the Ground Bridge.


	3. Chapter 3

TC Stark: No reviews yet. It's cool. I'm enjoying just writing this and if you're reading then I hope t least you enjoy. I was thinking all day about this story and how to tie everything in. I would like to concentrate on polar opposites. Our two main bots are Bumblebee and Knockout. So different. One is completely innocent and sincere, while the other is a sadistic, arrogant, vain Dom. The story will start out with their relationships and development being separate, but as the story goes all the characters will intertwine with each other. This is definitely straying from the actual events, but I will pick and choose here and there. Like Dreadwing and Starscream are under Megatron's command, but we aren't anywhere near when shit hits the fan like in the series. Episodes seven of season two sounds good, though; I guess this would be consider AU since again Starscream is still on Team Megatron. I'll let you all know where this goes, so you'll never have to question. And remember it's Bumblebee/OC and Knockout/OC. Though that is not gonna be traditional in the least.

Disclaimer: I only own Road Rage and Rosie. I in no way make any profit from this, I just like to write.

Chapter Three

"So, Road Rage is back? It's been many a millennia since I have laid my eyes on that vixen – I had often wondered if she survived the Great Exodus. Could you not have persuaded her to make a little visit?"

Megatron stood in the main bridge of his ship, his claws hooked together behind his back. His red optics stared at nothing in particular, rather he concentrated on what he was viewing in his mind. Picturing Road Rage in front of him, refusing his offer. So few ever did so and he would never forgot she who was so defiant to him. It amused him that she had once again popped up – it wasn't often he was given such good news.

"Have you ever known Road Rage to do anything _willingly_?" The Air Commander made a slight groaning noise, remembering all his ex-wife's stubborn moments. Only him and Soundwave were witness to the leader's thoughts; it was a slow day in the ship indeed.

"Good to know she hasn't lost her spark," Megatron chuckled, turning to his second in command, "Do you remember her coordinates?"

"I do."

Nodding, the taller bot turned to his communications officer and commanded, "Soundwave, I request an audience with our old friend."

* * *

Road Rage was laid out on a bolder in the warm sun, running her finger over what human would describe as a futuristic tablet. It was of Cybertronian make and pretty much the only thing she had kept after the Great Exodus. Roaming through old memories had provided her with entertainment throughout all the years, though; looking at the same thing over and over again did become redundant at times.

But, it was useful in sparking her memory. It seemed she had become so used to seeing different worlds, Earth included; that at times she almost forgot what her home looked like. And that very notion was frightening to her. One never deserved to live long enough to see their planet destroyed and then forced to roam the galaxy with no place to call home. It was depressing, truly.

What was now called Cybertron was far from the planet she had lived on. It was once a thriving, bustling planet with lively Cybertronians everywhere. Each city constantly whirling – constantly alive. Everyone enjoyed the work they did and up until the great civil war, the only battling anyone did were the gladiators.

That had all changed when two groups of Cybertrons got ahead of themselves. That was the way Road Rage saw it. Sure, she understood the want to challenge the government. It had been stale for a while and deserved some fresh ideas. But, they had gone about it all wrong and within no time at all, their once beautiful planet was reduced to a constant battle ground.

Suddenly, a flash of green shined bright in her optics – a sign of a Ground Bridge no doubt. Were the Autobots back so soon? It had only been a few days, were they all out of Energon already? Road Rage snarled, perhaps she had been too generous by opening up her stash to them – she should have known they would have abused such privilege.

Though, Team Prime were not the bots who greeted her, rather it was Starscream and who she knew as Dreadwing who walked through the large green circle. Most certainly not the mechs she wanted to see, though; she probably should have saved her dread for the third Decepticon who walked through. She would never forget that ugly mug.

"Road Rage, you look simply ripe for the picking in that position." Megatron pointed out, chuckling and stopping not too far from her.

"Megatron, I can't say it's a pleasure seeing you again," The black armored femme stood up and commented dryly, "Don't you have an idiotic army to reprimand?"

Dreadwing glanced over at his lord, trying to see if he would accept such language from a bot. Rather than become rattled, the Con chuckled even more, "Good to see you haven't lost your edge. I had feared you had become one with the All Spark after refusing my offer. It's good to see you were able to defend yourself against the insects of the galaxy."

Road Rage placed her hands on her hips and let out a loud laugh, "Oh, Megatron, I'd rather offer myself as a meal to Scraplets than serve you. And do not underestimate my abilities, there is a reason I have survived all this time."

"Lord Megatron, are you really going to tolerate this kind of talk from a femme?" Dreadwing turned to the Dark Lord, concern on his face.

Chuckling, Megatron assured, "Road Rage has a sharp tongue, but you'll find it's her only weapon."

With a raised eyebrow, the femme lifted her arm, which then turned into a blaster and aimed it up at the Decepticon leader, "I would consider retracting that statement, I have since become armed."

Starscream, always hoping to get on Megatron's good side; jumped into a fighter stance and aimed his rocket. They may have once been married, but as the old saying went _all is fair in love and war. _Megatron on the other hand held his arm up and instructed, "Starscream, is that anyway to behave towards your ex-wife?"

"Of course, my liege, I only saw fit to defend your honor." The Air Commander stood up straight before bowing.

Rolling her optics, Road Rage transformed her blaster back into her arm and then commented, "Oh, Starscream, always the eager one. Are you going to bend over in front of Megatron right in front of me?"

Jerking back, repulsed; Starscream spat, "How dare you desecrate both Megatron's and my own dignity by your absurd accusations."

"Why are you being so defensive?" She teased, snickering to herself.

"Enough," Megatron interjected, he had seen plenty of bickering between the two and wasn't about to repeat history, "Road Rage, now is not a time to be neutral. We are aliens to this planet. Titans. And while in war, I fear you would be caught in the cross fire. I urge you to come with us. The Autobots will never accept you, because of your past. And simply, you don't have the spark to be with them – you of are a different make. They will always view you as...not pure of spark."

"Is that so?" Road Rage tilted her head and folded her arms, "I've never extinguished someone's spark in cold blood. Even if I wanted to, why wouldn't I be good on the Autobot's team? I do share their...distaste for you."

A hearty chuckle came from the Dark Lord, who insisted, "Road Rage, don't be a fool. You are no Autobot. Come to your senses and join me. This is where you belong – _you _are a Decepticon."

She snorted. Her optics shifted over and looked at the other bots. Dreadwing was as still as a rock, his face expressionless. Starscream on the other hand was an open book. It tickled him to see his ex in such a position. Men. How they both stared at her hungrily, as if she were some prize to be won. And how they thought so low of her that she would simply get on her knees and obey, simply because they thought of her of Decepticon make.

"No," Road Rage turned around and lazily waved behind her, "Go away. No matter what you believe, you are no god. And certainly no leader."

That was the final straw. Megatron snarled and clenched his fists, "It fills with me regret to hear that, but I shall punish you the way I should have all those millennia ago."

With a nod from his leader, Dreadwing sprung into action. His bulky body threw himself at the femme, who then jumped up and after a back flip, landed behind the blue bot. Her hands quickly turned into guns and soon shot blasts at the mech. Even though the hit did cause him to stumble, it was not enough to cause any damage. Rather, he quickly turned around and resumed his attack.

Taking his eyes away from the battle, Starscream turned towards Megatron, "My Lord, I do hope you understand that I am still sore over Road Rage's and my split. The day of our divorce still haunts me; the lack of emotions or consideration for my own has left me quite bitter. May I?"

With a small smirk, the Dark Lord nodded, "Indulge yourself."

With Megatron's approval, the Air Commander jumped into battle. Road Rage had been darting around Dreadwing, knowing he was a stronger fighter and she wouldn't have much luck against him. She back flipped once more to avoid a hard hit, while actually landing a kick to the side of his head. It was a small victory, for right after Starscream threw his fist into her own cheek and sent her flying, "My dear, you have become much more nimble than I last remember."

"And you, weaker." She growled, getting up on her feet and charging.

Starscream had to admit he was taken back by her speed, avoiding a hard hit to the helm. The two moved side to side, avoiding each others' hits. As if sensing what Dreadwing was planning, the Seeker moved out of the way so that a large blast could hurdle towards the femme. She was able to barely make it above the attack, only the tip of her foot being hit. Winching, she flipped over and stepped on Starscream's back before shooting her body towards the other bot.

Both peds pressed against Dreadwing's chest, kicking him to the ground. A blast hit Road Rage's back, knocking her off Starscream's comrade. Wincing in pain, she spun around and readied her own weapons. While she had learned enough skills to fight off enemies throughout the years, she was not a soldier and she hadn't the skills a femme like Arcee would have.

It was then another circle of green appeared, "Calling in reinforcements, Megatron?" She coyly asked.

"Oh, they're not mine."

Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Arcee all ran out in that moment, shooting blasts at the Decepticons. Dreadwing quickly forgot about the femme and headed towards the green Autobot, the two bulky mechs engaging in a battle consisting of hard hits. Starscream's optics were set on the blue bot, readying his sharp claws.

"Shall we?" Road Rage turned her head over to Bumblebee, raising her eyebrow.

Bumblebee never wanted to admit that to this day he was shaken up by Megatron. He was a much bigger mech and was merciless when it came to war. He wasn't in the least bit merciful when he tore the scout's voice box out; letting it be known that if the Autobot refused to talk during an interrogation then he'd never be able to talk again. It was a miracle Ratchet had been able to do anything at all with the damaged cords; he could have very well been mute.

But, with the fear also came anger. The need to seek vengeance and make sure Megatron never robbed anything from anyone else again. So, with that objective in mind, he nodded over to the femme and sprung into action. Megatron was quite amused by the joined efforts of the two, easily smacking Road Rage away from him. He then caught Bumblebee's fist in his own hand, chuckling, "Was ripping your voice box out not enough, bug?"

[Not enough to stop me] He beeped, going to swing his other fist at Megatron's head. The blow hardly did any damage and the Con was in the right mind to tear his arms straight off right there and then.

That was until two peds harshly slammed into his side; forcing him to release his hold on Bumblebee and throwing him to the ground. It had taken almost all of Road Rage's energy and speed to force out that strength, but she needed to make it count. Pointing both blasters at him, the black armored bot remarked, "It brings into question why you feel the need to pick on those smaller than you? Incompetent about something perhaps?"

The insult hadn't elicited the reaction she had looked for, since all Megatron did was laugh and strongly grip her ankle. The hold was so strong that she felt some of the plating crush under his grasp, causing her to wince, "Quite the contrary, my dear. But, you will find out soon. I leave you to take some time to think everything over. And I do truly hope you realize the severity of whatever decision you make."

He grabbed her ankle harder, before flinging her away, "Soundwave, a Ground Bridge," Then looking over at his other two commanders, he called out, "Dreadwing, Starscream, now is not the time. And these Autobots are hardly any concern, we will wait for bigger bait."

A Ground Bridge soon formed and the three Decepticons transformed into their respected jets before leaving; the bridge disappearing right after. The three Autobots then stood up straight and tucked their weapons away, "Scrap." Arcee cursed.

"Cowards." Bulkhead spat.

"They weren't here for you," Road Rage sighed, propping up on her elbows and explaining, "Megatron thought this was going to be an acquisition mission. None of you were his concern, though; I suppose whenever he is around you all sniff him out," Chuckling, she asked, "Did you all plan this so I would be forced to ask for medical help."

While not completely damaged, her ankle had been crushed a little and she would be lying if she didn't admit that she was in a good amount of pain. Arcee sighed, "We got a distress signal. You're online with us."

Another laugh, "I seemed to have forgotten that. Well, be a sport and help me up?"

Arcee extended her arm and indeed help the other femme up. Them both standing at the same height, "What was that all about?"

Looking to not put any pressure on her injured ankle, Road Rage hovered said foot an inch or two off the ground, "It wouldn't surprise me if Starscream went running right after our conversation to Megatron to tell him. It most likely wasn't the brightest idea of mine to stay put, since he knew my coordinates, but I like to be comfortable. I suppose I owe you a thanks, though; I am a tad irritated that after so many millennia of being neutral I'm suddenly thrown in between this war."

"We can discuss that later, right now you need medical attention," The other fem pointed out before calling in a Ground Bridge, "Bee, help her."

The yellow scout nodded, moving so that he provided a crutch for her to walk through the Ground Bridge that soon appeared. When they entered the base, another bot turned from his work station and asked, "What happened?"

"She needs medical attention." Arcee quiped, as Bumblebee helped her hop over to the white and orange mech.

"I'm Road Rage." She introduced with a playful smile and a drop of her tone. Ironic actually since she had scanned a jet to transform into.

The medic nodded his head, while instructing that she move over to one of the large operations berths so he could better examine her. Once she was sitting down, Bumblebee released her and back away, not missing the wink sent his way. The scout quickly spun around and went over to join the over two bots – then noticing Arcee looking quite stern.

[What's wrong?] Bumblebee asked.

"I'm wary of her," Arcee folded her arms, keeping her voice low, "Her story checks out, especially from what we saw, but who's to say she won't screw us? She plays for her own team – that's almost just as bad as being a Decepticon. She doesn't have any orders and doesn't follow any rules, so what's to stop her from betraying us?"

"Aw, c'mon, Arcee, Wheeljack is a loner, but he's still on our team." Bulkhead tried to reason with her.

Sighing, the blue femme nodded, "I'm not saying I'm going to be mean, just for now I don't think it would be a terrible idea to just keep an eye on her. If she decides to stay, she needs to start off as a rookie, just like all of us did. I'm just saying, I don't think it's a good idea to give her the location of our base just yet."

The other two bots simply stood in silence. They understood Arcee's reasoning; it wouldn't benefit any of them to be too trustworthy considering they hadn't known the femme for all that long. It was hard to make any kind of judgment when she didn't swear to a specific team. If she bore an Autobot symbol, there would be no question. But, that was not the case and they couldn't afford to take anymore chances.

In the meantime though, she was a bot in help who had been under attack. At that point no one was denying that she detested the Decepticons – that much was evident. But, with Cybertron dead it seemed like a bot like her could feel that it was every bot for themselves. And therefore, Arcee was just afraid she'd betray them for selfish reasons – after all, Starscream had been a nuisance while on his own.

"What happened?"

The three bots turned around to see Optimus walking towards them; most likely keeping to himself downstairs. Before anyone was able to explain, Road Rage propped herself up on her elbows and called out, "Optimus, always a pleasure. Although, I wasn't expecting to see you again so soon, you have Megatron to thank for that." She chuckled, while pointing down to her ankle.

"We will be able to fix this, though; you'll have to take it easy for a few days." Ratchet explained, while pumping pain killers into her system. He needed to repair the armor and pull the dents out. Megatron had gotten to her actual ankle so he needed to set it, so it didn't wiggle freely. A few days and she would be able to walk normally again.

Groaning, Road Rage threw her hands up and folded them in back of her head, "Beautiful. Ratchet, be a doll and keep pumping those pain killers into my system." She sighed while resting back onto the berth.

The medic groaned and rolled his eyes, before turning back to his screen. He was there to make a repair, not help a bot get her rocks off. Grumbling to himself, Ratchet continued his work as Optimus walked over to the berth. He was a tall bot; towering over all of them. Road Rage had heard so much about him and even though she was a neutral, she couldn't help but be impressed. Besides, it wasn't everyday that you were in the presence of the last remaining Prime.

"Road Rage, you are welcome to stay here as long as you please. I just ask you do not take advantage of our kindness." Optimus offered.

The rest of the bots looked on in shock. They should have been surprised at the fact that he offered their base up to her so quickly, but that was just in his kind nature. What they were surprised about was the slight warning he gave to the femme. The threat that if she so turned on them that there would be consequences. They all supposed that after so long, Optimus knew to be prepared for anything. It was enough to ease everyone.

Grinning up at the big blue and red bot, she winked, "You have a deal."


	4. Chapter 4

TC Stark: All hail my one review! To the guest, thank you for liking my story. You are amazing. And thank you those who have favorited and are following my story. I hope I do right by you. I like the quote I used for this chapter, I feel it describes the story or any story of war perfectly. Today I mapped out the entire timeline, so this will hopefully be well structured.

Oh and putting it out there, everyone who is a fan of Bee should give OptimalAlpha's Catalyst. It is a crazy good tale that tells of a world enslaved by Megatron. It's way too good to have so few reviews. So get over and read! And enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I only own Road Rage and Rosie. I in no way make any profit off this. Oh and from now on when Bee speaks, it will be represented in between brackets. Such as: […]

Chapter Four

"_I've seen the best minds of my generation destroyed by madness." - Howl, _Allen Ginsburg.

After three days, Road Rage had been able to walk around without any assistance or pain shooting throughout her leg. Ratchet had done his handy work and was able to return the femme into tip top shape. He was even able to give her system an upgrade, which was very impressive considering the primitive technology he was working with. It had been a very long time since she had been able to upgrade her programming and it felt refreshing – especially since it looked like she would be fighting alongside Team Prime.

Team Prime. When had it come to this point? Where she would actually be on a side in general? Why did everything have to be so black and white; where no matter what side you were on you were considered the enemy by the other? It was so unnecessary – in the end war was war and no one was going to come out the winner.

Cybertron was all the evidence they needed. It didn't matter if you were an Autobot or a Decepticon – during the battle there was a collateral damage. So much was destroyed during the battles and in the end the planet could hardly be called a planet. Those who wished not to fight had to flee, in order to even attempt to have a decent life. How sad it was – a being without a place to call home. Road Rage was sickened by what had happened.

It was why she became a neutral. Many of her kind were wiped out by the war, but there were so many more than those on Earth than anyone thought. They were all roaming the galaxy, trying to stay away from the pointless conflict. It had been going on for so many millennia that the origins of the battle had become lost – both Megatron and Optimus's ideals were gone. It had come to simply fighting just to come out as the winner.

The general consensus was that what Megatron was doing was wrong. And that Optimus was pure of spark. Those points could not be argued with. It was the Decepticons' evil intentions that was poisonous. And their selfish motives that had destroyed what it meant to be a Cybertronian. But, they had lived long enough to see their home planet destroyed, no one wanted to see the same thing happen to another.

Alas, it seemed like Road Rage was stuck in between a rock and a hard place. Perhaps she landed into Autobot territory because she was meant to fight alongside with them. She hadn't chosen a side the first time around and perhaps that wasn't right. If she didn't stand up for anyone, who would stand up for her? Maybe she needed to stand up against Megatron, in hopes that one day perhaps they could restore their home planet.

Restore Cybertron. That was a laugh. There was no going back. Survival was there only option and even if Megatron was out of the equation, they would have to learn to live on a foreign planet no matter where they would. Either they would be able to coexist or be reduced to hiding – either way that was the future war had provided them.

There was then a knock on the door. Optimus had provided her with a spare room in the old base. It was a good thing that it had been an old military base; that way everything was big enough to allow them all enough room to live in and roam around in. Even though her and Arcee were the smallest at around fifteen feet, they were still considered giants compared to the humans and needed proper accommodations.

Stretching her limbs and cracking her neck, Road Rage picked herself off the berth and walked over to slide the door open, "Why, hello, Bumblebee. Haven't seen you in a few days."

[I was on a scouting mission. Boring.] Bumblebee shrugged and let out a sigh, which came out in a descending whirr.

"For the relics, right? I had been hearing rumors about them being on Earth."

He nodded, [But, so far no leads. Hey! You're standing!]

Chuckling, Road Rage folded her arms and looked down. She picked up her formally injured ped, twisting her ankle side to side to show him all was well, "I dare say I'm ready for action. That's what we Cybertronians do now, is it not?"

Bumblebee shifted uncomfortably. Not really knowing what to say. He knew the feeling, but his sights were completely set on winning the war. On being a scout. So much so that he didn't question it anymore. He just knew that he had to keep up the spirits and believe one day that it would end. He guessed that's what they had been reduced to; soldiers. But, Bee had always saw honor in that and he was proud that he was given the opportunity to avenge all who had fallen.

Scratching the wires in the back of his neck, he awkwardly explained, [Ratchet asked me to get you, so he can make sure you're okay.]

"Time to see the good doctor," She snickered to herself, running her finger along his bicep while passing him, "Come, let's walk together."

Jumping, Bumblebee stayed still for only a moment before following her. His blue optics noticed how easily her body swayed as she walked, the look on her face one of laxness. The yellow bot wondered if she had let the war affect her more than she led on. If perhaps she had become so jaded by it all that she simply lost the ability to care or if that had been her personality all along.

Looking down for a moment, the mech picked his helm back up and asked, [Do you miss him?]

"That really seems to be the subject of the century when it comes to me, isn't it?"

Bumblebee's optics reflected his frown, [I'm sorry. I'm sure you get tired of everyone bringing that up.]

Shrugging, the black armored bot explained, "I'm used to it. Anytime you were once associated with someone like Starscream it's a hot topic. And especially if you were once married to said mech; I think that would be true for any divorcee. It certainly doesn't reflect well on me – I know how it must look. No one judges all the femmes whose jobs were only to interface with bots, but when one was once married and then left, then you are truly judged. And it's like you're attached to them forever, as if they are an extension of you – when no one feels that way of someone's past lovers, no matter how many. _But, _to answer your question – no. I had lost respect for Starscream a long time ago and I refuse to be attached to someone so pathetic. There was a time when he was a different mech, but that was a small chapter in my life. Nothing lasts forever you see and like schooling it was only meant to get you where you are currently and you accept it for that time and you leave it in the past. It served its purpose."

After a beat, Road Rage added, "I am not expressing that opinion of all relationships, simply mine with Starscream."

Bumblebee stayed silent for a moment. Taking in all she had to say. She wasn't wrong. Cybertron had prostitutes, just like Earth. But, on their planet they were legal and there were many brothels. But, they were never looked down upon. Rather, those who broke the bond of sparkmates were sneered at and judged. Breaking something as serious as that was almost blasphemous. Hardly anyone ever stopped to consider that the relationship had run its course or that someone had changed into something the other couldn't stand, as it seemed in her case. He understood why now she probably didn't want to pick a side, back when Cybertron beliefs were still very strong, she was most likely looked down upon. For some reason, it was to be expected that a femme should always stand by her husband no matter what. The female species of his race were hardly strong enough to speak out against that ancient notion.

There was an understanding that Bumblebee grasped everything Road Rage said and she felt that he agreed with her. That he didn't look down on her and she appreciated that. He also knew her dislike for pity and he didn't want to touch upon the subject of her probable ridicule through the years. Rather, he wanted to make light of their conversation, [How did it feel marrying a mech who also wore stilettos?]

With a burst of laughter, Road Rage clamped a hand over her mouth to contain herself. Stilettos was a human term for what they called heel struts. They were typically for femme bots, but male mechs had them installed as well to improve a greater dynamic stability and protect their ankles upon impact. But, since arriving on Earth – it was a common source of jeering.

"I do sport them better, don't I?" She coyly cooed, stopping and picking up her own ped to show her own heel strut.

With a laugh and a nod of the head, he gave her a thumbs up. They soon came to the main space of the base – where Ratchet was waiting for her, "Road Rage, good to see you're walking properly again."

Waving her hand in the air, she smirked, "Yes, the good doctor lives up to his reputation. My eternal thanks."

"I still want to make sure everything is alright," The medic expressed, ignoring her theatrical way of talking, "Sit."

Road Rage snickered, while sitting down on the large berth. The examination didn't take long and Ratchet did need much confirmation to see that she was fine. Before she knew it the medic was giving her the okay to get up and he went back to his duty. Folding her arms, the femme walked over to Bumblebee, who seemed to really be handling a tiny primitive looking remote as gently as he could.

When the television, which was sitting up on a table on a higher platform; turned on, Road Rage asked, "What are you doing?"

Trying his best to not crush the remote under his large finger, Bumblebee turned and explained, [It's Saturday and Raf is coming over! We watch cartoons!]

Before Road Rage was able to ask what cartoons were, she heard the rumbling of two familiar engines. Soon, both Bulkhead and Arcee drove in. The black armored femme noticed a young human boy sitting atop the blue motorcycle and two humans step out of the green vehicle. Once all the children were a safe distance away, the two Autobots transformed back into their Cybertronian forms.

The two humans who stepped out of Bulkhead were a boy and a girl. The girl looked to be around Arcee's boy's age and the other boy seemed to be slightly younger. He was most certainly shorter and bore glasses. So, these were the inhabitants of Earth? The Autobots' friends? Certainly interesting – they weren't much different aside from the size and lack of armor.

"Who are you?" The young girl instantly asked, noticing there was an additional bot in the room whom they hadn't seen before.

"This is Road Rage, she will be staying with us for however long she wishes to." The unmistakable voice of Optimus echoed behind the group and they turned around to notice the Prime stepping towards them. It seemed like everyone was gathered for that Saturday morning – it had become a ritual of some sorts. For the team, it was a reminder that it was possible to enjoy life, even during wartime.

With a lazy shrug, Road Rage responded, "I suppose so."

"Wait. Road Rage? As in Starscream's wife?" Miko blinked, before asking rapidly, "Ew! Why were you with him? How long were you with him for? Are you going to be joining the Autobots? Where have you been this whole time? Are you really a Decepticon? What do you transform into..." The questions never seemed to stop.

Though Bulkhead was chuckling, having once been subject to her barrage of questions; Ratchet sighed and shook his head, "Miko, enough. Road Rage has just recovered from an injury."

"Are you always this charming to children?" She snickered, while observing them, "So, these are the humans. They're cute."

Miko, seeming to be insulted; defended, "Hey! I'm 15, I'm not _cute. _Well, I am, but don't you think that won't stop me from kicking some serious butt if you betray Bulkhead!" Pausing, she looked around and added, "Or anyone else."

Chuckling, she nodded, "Noted. I have no intentions of doing so. No worries. And for your questions, darling, a few of them you're too young to know the answers to, but I've been roaming the galaxy and I transform into a jet. I'm Road Rage."

"A flying bot! Sweet! You guys need that!" She happily gave a thumbs up to everyone, before jabbing it into the middle of her chest, "I'm Miko."

"Jack." The older boy finally introduced.

"Raf."

Upon the mention of the name, Road Rage looked down at the young boy named Raf. So, this was the young boy who was Bumblebee's partner. The kid was cute. Tiny. Fresh faced. He seemed to hold a childlike glimmer that reminded her of the yellow bot. For some reason, even though they had just met; she could tell why they liked each other so much.

"Great! So, we've all met. C'mon, Bulk, let's go driving!" Miko turned and grinned up at the green Wrecker.

Everyone knew that Miko loved the feeling of descending down a rocky mountainside with Bulkhead and frankly, he enjoyed it as well. It reminded him of his Wrecker days, when there were no worries and they just had fun. They were free back then and that was the way he felt when the two of them hung out. She was adventurous and carefree and he couldn't ask for a better best friend.

"Bulkhead, I ask you to be careful. I fear the discovery of Road Rage will only inspire Megatron to be more aggressive in his plot to conquer Earth." Optimus advised. While he was happy that his team was getting along with their human allies, he was also wary. He never wanted to put his people at jeopardy, nor endanger the indigenous lifeforms.

Holding his shoulders back, Bulkhead nodded, "You got it, Optimus."

Soon, Bulkhead turned into his alternate mode and once Miko was securely inside, he bolted out of the base. Road Rage had heard Arcee say something about homework to Jack, while Bumblebee excitedly beckoned Raf, [Come on! Looney Tunes is almost on!]

"Alright!" The small boy responded excitedly, before hopping in the bot's hand so he could place him atop the platform.

Road Rage raised an eyebrow, quickly spinning around to Ratchet, "He understands Bumblebee?"

"Somehow, yes."

"Outstanding." She blinked, genuinely stunned. Even for a Cybertronian it was somewhat difficult to understand the scout at times, especially when he spoke quickly. For a small human child to understand him perfectly was nothing short than miraculous. A true testament to Bumblebee's and Raf's friendship.

Ratchet nodded, still looking at the monitor in front of him; while agreeing, "Yes, incredible indeed. He's a smart one that Raf – he understands so much of our technology; I don't know how. They all do, to some extent; just not as much as he does. But, the humans have become a part of our efforts – helping more than I ever expected them to."

Road Rage hummed curiously to herself, before cracking a lopsided grin, "So you're saying you're content with keeping Earth as your new permanent home?"

"Let's not be haste now."


	5. Chapter 5

TC Stark: Hello! So, I am very pleased with how quickly I'm producing chapters, my mind is on over drive. Just to let you know, these next two chapters get a little intense as they are centered around everyone's favorite sadistic doctor. Bee isn't in this one, but will come back in chapter six. It's Thanksgiving tomorrow and I want to thank all those who are giving this story a chance. You rock!

Disclaimer: I only own Road Rage and Rosie. Everything else belongs to Hasbro. I in no way make a profit off this story.

Chapter Five

Knock Out bit back his glossa. It was paramount that the medic behave around his _Lord _and _master _Megatron. Even if it did mean taking time out of his work to entertainment the Deception leader's unannounced visit. Even if it annoyed him to stop what he was doing, he had to stand at attention for the warlord. If it had just been Starscream bothering him, he would have told the Seeker to take a hike, but that kind of talk was suicide if spoken to their leader.

Normally, Knock Out was quite the talkative one and even around Megatron he was quite charming. It was something the leader had come to tolerate. But, the medic feared that if he began to speak he'd say something so sarcastic the warlord would know and he would certainly not appreciate such talk from a minion of his. If he didn't want to end up like the Autobot's scout then he'd have to keep his trap shut for the time being.

"It comes to my attention, Knock Out, that this little experiment of yours is costing us valuable time and resources." Megatron expressed, not even bothering to cast his eyes over to the human captive.

Knock Out didn't need to be told who that little birdie was; one glance at Starscream made it evident that it was the air commander who said something. Both him and Megatron despised humans and even more so despised the medic's fascination with them. They judged his infatuation with how any being's body worked and rather set their optics on more barbarian gains. And yet they all needed his help when it came down to it.

He was also using actual Energon, rather than synthetic. He needed to make sure that the test was conducted properly and using synthetic was cheating. The whole point of the experiment was to see how a human reacted when repeatedly put in contact with Energon. And nothing bothered him more, not even his paint job being wrecked; than having his scientific work questioned.

"Au contraire, my liege, the road to progress has been running smoothly." Knock Out expressed smugly, his hands and body moving along with his words.

Megatron and Starscream both looked at each other skeptically, but the leader decided to humor the medic. He did know of Knock Out's fetish with experimenting on different species and he certainly didn't wish for the Con to get cabin fever, but if they were wasting resources on something as puny as a female human than he wouldn't stand for it.

The Leader and his second in command watched on as Knockout turned and looked over to Rosie. He had her on the smallest table provided to him and her wrists were bound to each top point of the table by thin chains. Sturdy ones by human standards, child's play for a Decepticon. It was astonishing how weak the indigenous were.

But, Knock Out smirked as he instructed, "Go ahead, beautiful, show the Big M what you got."

Knock Out was the only one who could get away with referring to the Decepticon so informally. Megatron rolled his optics, but still looked on. Rosie groaned; she knew she was in the presence of their leader and she knew how merciless he could be. As much as she had been tortured, she had almost convinced herself that the medic wouldn't allow her to die – she was his and he needed her around to experiment on more. But, she wasn't so sure that Megatron would be so kind.

Inhaling a sharp breath, Rosie closed her blue eyes and reached up to grasp onto the chains that bound each wrist. A few bones popped; she was so cramped up. At least Knock Out had allowed her to bathe and had even snubbed some clothes for her to wear. He was incredibly vain – there was no way he would allow his pet to go without grooming. He even trusted her in shaving her legs and other needed areas. In fact he insisted on it, despite how tired she was.

While gritting her teeth, the brunette tugged. She tugged hard on the chains that were attached to the table. Pure steel chains. Anyone would think she was insane and it was a futile effort on her part. No human could break the links apart. Even a burly man would shake his head at the task, let alone a girl who at that point weighed around 120 lbs. Being tall distributed weight among her feminine body and ever since being captured about two months prior, she knew she had lost around thirty pounds.

But, then something happened. Her muscles tensed and as she continued to pull downwards, they all noticed that the chains were stretched as straight as they could go. Shaking as all her strength was put into pulling at the chains. She tugged, because she knew her life depended on it. She pulled, because Energon was flowing through her veins.

And then it happened. The chains broke. They all heard it before they saw it – the snapping of steel. And then the broken links scattered everywhere. The remnants of the chains hanging from the table and from her wrists. Rosie fell forward, but was lucky enough to land on the small lip on the bottom of the table.

"Astonishing," Megatron was the first to work, "How is that possible?"

"Energon." Knock Out answered simply, with a smirk.

While he mused the answer over, Starscream argued, "Master, I hardly count this as a success. Are we entertaining her in a strongest human contest?"

Before Megatron was able to say anything, Knock Out retorted, "This is merely the start, Starscream. If only a couple of months can elicit this kind of progress, imagine what a couple more can do? Humans, as slaves. As disposable pawns. There aren't an unlimited number of Vehicons to be constantly sending out to be destroyed by the Autobots. _And _with their soft spots for the humans, it would make it difficult for them to fight off these super beings."

"While I hardly doubt these little creatures have the capability of off-lining Optimus Prime, I am interested in how we could use your altered army. Let us see how this one progresses first and then I will make my judgment. In the meantime, continue your work. I am impressed." Megatron concluded, nodding over to the doctor before turning to leave – Starscream sneering before following. What a waste of time.

* * *

Unaware of what was going on in the Decepticon warship, Arcee and Road Rage were out on a scouting mission. They needed Energon and the cave that the latter femme had stayed in was the only known supply. The problem was, the enemy knew the location and before they sent out the team for a collaborative effort, they needed to make sure it was secure first.

Road Rage had been with the team for about a week – nothing too exciting happening. The Decepticons were unusually quiet and that typically meant they were planning something. It was certainly not a comforting notion for the Autobots. They were few in numbers and couldn't afford to lose anyone.

It was comforting to have another bot on board, but the femme wasn't formally trained. It was eons of having to defend oneself that forced her to learn how to fight, but she was not a soldier like the rest of them. She had fought against many throughout the galaxy to survive, but hadn't participated in the war. She had wanted to get as far away from it as possible – looking back she probably shouldn't have landed on Earth.

"I'm assuming not every day is so mundane?" Road Rage pondered, as the two femmes cautiously poked around the area.

"Negative," Arcee quipped, "I have a love/hate relationship with uneventful days. It's nice to relax, but it makes me wary."

"Living in fear. Reminds me of the last few days on Cybertron."

Frowning, the blue bot continued scouting around the area, "It wasn't what I saw happening to our home. It was...paradise before."

With a shrug, the black armored femme pointed out, "Perhaps we were living in a fantasy. We didn't appreciate our paradise and therefore, we got greedy. We let things get out of control and now we have to fight in order to regain our lives. But, you should feel so fortunate as it seems you've gained a new home. There are many Cybertronians out there who aren't as fortunate."

Arcee knew that not many planets were as inhabitable as Earth was. She knew that many who didn't wish to fight the war fled out to the galaxy and were struggling to survive. Moving from planet to planet. Battling against the obstacles of space. Never to find warmth or community again, like Team Prime had with Earth.

Closing her optics, she bowed her head down and expressed, "That may be true, but Megatron isn't stopping with Cybertron. He's aiming for Earth and we have redemption with this planet. I will not allow him to destroy this planet."

Smiling, Road Rage stopped and regarded, "You are a fine inspiration to all femmes to break down the walls of oppression and gender stereotypes."

Stunned, Arcee thinned her lips before nodding in appreciation, "That means a lot. That is a battle that still wages on."

Laughing, she lightly snorted, "That doesn't change much from race to race it seems."

Arcee nodded, as the two walked inside the cave. Both had their blasters ready, just in case they were attacked. It was quiet, which could either be viewed as a good thing or a bad thing. Unfortunately, it seemed like they had been hardwired for battle. To be constantly on their toes. In war, one should always be on guard.

"So, what did you lose on Cybertron?"

Arcee's head spun around, looking into Road Rage's red optics. She was casually looking at her, as if just trying to make conversation. Something so serious wasn't regarded as such after so many eons of battle - they had just become jaded. At least she had – Arcee liked to think she had held some of her purity, though; as little as it was. Cliffjumper would have never wanted her to become a machine.

"I lost my home." She simply answered.

"We all did."

Frowning, Arcee sighed and spoke, "I've lost two of my partners. Tailgate and Cliffjumper. Both by the hands of Decepticons. At least...Cliffjumper got to see Earth and that there was still beauty out in the galaxy."

"There are rocks laid out for him atop the base. Were you two close?"

The question elicited another frown from her. Everyday without Cliffjumper was like a stab to her spark. His upbeat attitude, his good nature, and even his love for battle was missed. Even though she loved everyone on Team Prime, everyday without her former partner felt empty. Not even Jack could replace Cliff.

"We were...but, not in the way you think. I..." Sighing, she admitted, "I loved Cliffjumper, but I did so as a brother. He was family to me. But, Tailgate and I...I loved him," Closing her optics, she whimpered, "We made a vow to marry once the war was over..."

Road Rage sighed, while she had willingly walked away from her husband, Arcee's lover was torn from her. Who knows what would have happened between the two if he had lived. Perhaps there was a time when the two wheeler wasn't so calloused and perhaps even happy. It was interesting to wonder how others were before the war.

"Don't bring the memories up; I apologize for making you remember."

"No, it's nice to keep their sparks alive, even if it's just in my mind." Arcee let out a heavy sigh.

Sighing to herself, Road Rage mused, "Perhaps they're the lucky ones. Being one with the Allspark, while we fight every day for our lives. It isn't worth it. No one deserves this fate."

Arcee disagreed. Cybertron needed to be avenged. Earth needed to be saved. She needed to stay alive, because she had too much to lose if she were killed. Being alive was proof enough that they were winning. Team Prime showed that the Autobots would not be silenced so easily and that Megatron needed to pay for his crimes. They needed to show that good could triumph evil.

It was then that she truly began feeling sorry for Road Rage, as the other femme had stopped truly living. Rather surviving, until she was offlined. Nothing was relevant to her anymore – her home was gone and her people were trapped within a civil war that seemed like it was never going to end. She had no hope.

Arcee was glad that she at least had hope.

* * *

Once Megatron and Starscream had left the laboratory and the door was locked, Knock Out turned to look at his pet with pride, "Good show, Rosie. The look on Megatron and Starscream's faces were priceless."

Now on the floor, she sat on her ankles while bowing her head, "I'm glad I could make you proud, master."

"You did!" He exclaimed joyfully, turning to walk to one of his shelves, "And for that, you deserve a reward."

Knock Out reached over and opened what looked like a portable refrigerator – though; looking a bit more high tech than ones that humans owned. Taking out a tiny water bottle and what looked like a saran wrapped sandwich, Knock Out then closed the door before going over and handing the items to Rosie, "I got these at a gas station one night when there was no surveillance."

Normally, a sandwich acquired at a gas station was something to be questioned, but Rosie did not do so. She accepted what was given to her graciously, because she was hungry. And because Knock Out gave it to her. She was his pet and he took care of her. He knew best and wouldn't let anyone touch what was his.

Rosie ate and drank gracefully. Knock Out would not tolerate sloppiness. So, even though she was hungry, she did not show it. She wanted to obey him, especially since he had stopped using the electric prod on her. Hopefully, the more she obeyed and the least she resisted would mean the pain would stop all together.

"Rosie, I want to try something today."

Suddenly, her eyes went wide and she placed her hands on her knees, "What is it?"

"Just for you to tell me what you think." He replied ever so coyly, a smug smirk on his lips.

The human girl looked confused, but ultimately stayed silent. With a smirk of confidence, he turned down to his arm where a plate shifted back to reveal a touch screen panel. Punching in a code, he shifted the plate closed and seemed to just wait. Suddenly, he started shifting. Gears began spinning and plates began to fold into each other. Rosie stared with wide eyes as the doctor transformed into a scaled down version of himself. Standing before her at about six feet five inches – tall for a human, short for a mech.

Hands on his hips, he asked, "Do you like it?" Holding his hand up before him, he explained, "Mass displacement. I installed the software not too long after I got you. Takes some Energon, but I'm glad this ancient code still works."

"But, why?"

Smirking, Knock Out came closer and moved his finger to tilt her chin upwards, "So, we can get up close and personal."


	6. Chapter 6

TC Stark: Happy Thanksgiving! So, let me put it out there that this story contains graphic material. It end to get a little detailed when it comes to...intimate situations. But, for all those who love Knock Out, I think you're going to like this one. Please enjoy and hope you all had a great day!

Disclaimer: I only own Rosie and Road Rage.

Chapter Six

With the curling of his finger, she was instructed to stand up. Her eyes stared wide at him, as he stalked her as if she were prey. The knuckles of his cold metal hands grazed her cheek, before tucking his fingers behind her head, "What a lovely specimen you are."

His finger lazily dragged itself across her neck, before walking away. There was a small chest in the corner that was small enough for him to swing open in the state he was in and get inside in order to retrieve whatever was in. It could have been an opportune time for Rosie to escape, since he was down to human size. But, it was stupid. He'd just go back to his normal size and snatch her up. And even if she was able to get out of the room, she would never last upon the Con warship.

Hopping out of the chest, Knock Out returned holding very familiar objects, "Items I was also able to get my hands on."

A packaged syringe and a small vile of what she had come to know as Energon. He had been planning this for quite some time. Rosie bit her lower lip as he tore the syringe from the package and soon stuck the needle in the vile; filling it with the blood liquid. He walked close to her, while pushing on the plunger a little to make sure there was no air left.

"I proved myself today." She pleaded.

Staring into her eyes, he hummed, "Mhm, yes you did. And I cannot wait for the next demonstration."

Pushing her up against a large wall, Knock Out sensually grazed his hand under her opened shirt, touching the skin just below her breasts. Feeling how smooth she was and enjoying every minute of it. She could have sworn she heard him groan or at least heard his engine rumble quietly. She watched as he closed his red optics and felt out the space in between her ribs and plunged the needle into her. The red medic let out a sigh of relief as the Energon was pushed in.

The all too familiar pain shot up into her and Rosie found her knees buckling. It was only with Knock Out's help that she stayed up against the wall, but even that couldn't stop the tears from forming, "It hurts so much."

Gently chuckling, he ran the back of his hand down her cheek in a soothing manner, "Shh, I know it does. I know. Just relax your body, it'll all be over soon."

If only that were true. Rosie knew she had a few hours to go. The intense stabbing pain would ebb out in a few minutes, but she'd feel a pinch all throughout her body for hours to come. Some people would think that she would have gotten used to the torture, but in fact the numerous amount of times she was injected with Energon only made it worse. It made her desperate to try and get out of the situation – slowly losing her mind and not being able to handle it any longer.

And that was when tears slowly began to trail down her soft cheek. Rosie felt a wave of despair crash down on her. It truly dawned on her that she had been held captive for about two months. That she had been tortured, experimented on. Forced to be the object of Knock Out's sick pleasure. She would most likely never see her family or friends again.

Oddly, the doctor began to scoop her up in his arms. Allowing her to cry against his metal chest. She hadn't a clue as to why she was even pressing up against him. He was the cause of all her sorrow; why did she feel so comforted when he showed her this kind of affection? Why was her master so confusing?

Little did she know that Knock Out had her exactly where he wanted and with a smug smirk, he tilted her chin up and soon placed his metal lips on her flesh ones. Rosie widened her eyes. He was kissing her. An autonomous robotic organism, an alien was kissing her. How was it even possible? And why was he even making a move?

Rosie then realized that it wasn't unlike kissing a human boy. His lips, though cold; were soft and when his glossa ran itself against her lower lip, she realized it was moist – just like a human boy. And as she hesitantly opened her mouth so he could explore more, she felt his body warm up and it dawned upon her that it was no different than two races or same-sex people kissing.

She soon found herself giving into the assault. She even kissed back. She kissed back feverishly and wrapped her arms around his strong neck, as his own hands picked her up under her legs and pushed her up against the wall. Rosie kissed him back to find relief, any relief from the pain she had been forced to endure.

Knock Out smirked against her soft lips, pushing hard against her warm body. So beautiful. So delicate. Completely willing. His engines revved, as he immediately felt heat shoot down to his most private of areas. Nothing made it harder to contain himself under his codpiece than something so subservient and she was right where he wanted her.

Holding onto his shoulders, Rosie tilted her head so to have more access to the inside of his mouth. Battling with his glossa with her own tongue, getting lost in the mind-numbing way his lips pushed against hers. Her entire body was reacting on its own – her legs wrapping around his waist and holding him tightly against her. Knock Out smirked, while jerking his crotch against her clothed void, forcing a gasp to leave her lips.

Breaking away from her lips, the mech quickly dove into her soft neck while murmuring sensually, "Your body reacts beautifully, darling." His right hand grasped the other side of her neck, as his other glided across her hip; feeling her immediately pushing up against him.

Rosie relished in his words. Knowing he meant every one. Somehow it brought her comfort, feeling his hands roam her body. Exploring every inch of skin, as if he were worshiping her flesh. Somehow that brought her relief – she felt wanted by him. She felt as if she weren't some _disgusting _human as the rest of the Decepticons accused her of being.

Rosie's hands explored his warm chest, feeling his hard armor. She wasn't entirely aware of the Con's anatomy, but when she heard a groan of approval she kept touching. Feeling him out and hoping he bore similarities to humans – as her fingers were touching certain areas out of pure instinct. Eliciting familiar reactions.

Chuckling, Knock Out tucked his own hand under the hanging fabric of her shirt, "You're learning," Slowly cupping the flesh of her mound, he gave the breast a light squeeze, "Mm, delicious."

Breathing hard, she begged him, "Please, Lord."

Knock Out didn't need her to say anymore, he practically felt the wetness soaking through her underwear. Rubbing a now hard nipple with his thumb, the doctor cooed, "Now, now, all good things come to those who wait."

Rosie didn't want to wait. Her body ached, knowing it craved the euphoric feeling that came from sex. Why was she so needy? He was a completely different species than her. Most people would count what they were doing as sick behavior. But, he didn't and that was all that mattered. Instead, she let go and accepted.

Her breath hitched in the back of her throat, as the palm of his hand slowly glided down her flat stomach. Time itself stopped when his fingers tucked under her shorts and touched upon her warmth, "My, you are just waiting for me, aren't you."

Before she had any time to reply, Knock Out dipped a finger in between her wet folds. Rosie gasped at the metallic feeling, before cooing. He pushed up within her and she felt the pressure being somewhat relieved. His digit explored her wet flesh walls with expertise, the tip soon curling to touch the one spot that made every woman squirm. Knock Out felt a certain degree of pleasure from seeing the look of arousal on Rosie's face. How quickly she was submitting to him. A few flicks of the wrist was usually all he ever needed to have a femme wriggling under him – and it was now Rosie's turn.

As he slowly pulled his finger from her sex, Rosie let out a soft whine. She had never been so submissive while in this position before. The slow, antagonizing way he moved was torture and yet she found herself relishing in it. When had she become such a glutton for punishment/ When had she become so dependent on her capture?

It was then that Knock Out waved his finger in front of her face, allowing her to see her juices glistening off the metal, "Suck."

In an instant Rosie's jaw hung open. No man had ever asked that of her. She had never experimented sexually before; this was uncharted territory for her. And yet she found herself leaning forward and taking his finger inside her mouth. She heard his fans kick in, as her lips ran up the metal appendix. Tasting her own juices, she found that somehow it turned her on even more.

Pulling back, Rosie let out a sigh. Knock Out smirked, good girl. Leaning forward, he planted a kiss on her lips before reaching down and sliding her shorts and underwear off. Instantly, cool air hit her wet folds and she realized then how aroused she actually was. Her walls were actually throbbing with need. It was embarrassing.

And Knock Out loved it. Tucking his hands under her buttocks, he lifted her high against the wall so her legs would dangle over his shoulders. She was so light to him that it took no effort to hold her p. A light pink shade graced Rosie's cheeks as the doctor positioned his head right in between her legs, almost smelling the sweet aroma of her womanhood.

And then his glossa flicked against her swollen nub. All logic went right out the window as heat engulfed her body. Rosie bent forward and placed her hands atop his helm, moaning loudly. She then became a prisoner to her own pleasure – throwing any previous concern to the wind. None of it mattered, so long as he kept playing with her clit with his tongue.

Knock Out was very aware of how aroused Rosie was. He could feel it against his glossa. She was very wet, heat radiating off her. He found himself loving the fragrance she produced, burying his face further in. It was intoxicating; forcing him to trap her genital lips within his mouth, sucking gently. And the way her body reacted to his onslaught was simply exquisite.

Feeling her body begin to gently flay uncontrollably, Knock Out guided her down so that her body was once more level with him. Her feet never touched the ground. He continued to support her, even as his hand reached down and pushed aside the panel to his codpiece, revealing himself. Rosie stared with wide eyes. Knock Out sported the most esthetically pleasing rod she had ever seen. It was perfect in shape, length, and width. It reminded her of an organic staff, only made out of metal. Like something a girl would buy for some alone time.

"Touch it." Knock Out commanded.

Biting her lower lip, Rosie reached down and hesitantly wrapped her fingers around him. Unlike a vibrator, he was warm and pulsed. The brunette lightly gulped, her heart beating fast. She was in such unknown territory. She had seen her boyfriend killed by the very hands that were currently touching her. The faint stabbing inside her was a result of the doctor before yet and yet, she was looking for comfort from him. Seemingly, forgetting about it all.

Moving more in between her legs, Knock Out locked optics with her as the tip of his length pushed into her opening. Rosie's grip on his shoulders tightened, as well as her thighs against his hips. She was so deliciously tight, "Relax and let me in."

Rosie whimpered, at the feel of the medic pushing deeper into her sex. He was going slow, making sure her walls stretched to accommodate him. It had been about two months since she had last been intimate with her boyfriend and the doctor was much bigger. It felt like she never inhaled a breath, while waiting for him to be all the way inside.

It was once his hips began moving at a rhythm that her body relaxed. And it was when the tip of his staff hit her cervix that she became lost. A slight pang of pain shot up her body that soon numbed into a wave of pleasure that warmed her entire being. Her skin itself felt light, her mind became cloudy. All she could feel was him. All she wanted to feel was him.

Knock Out relished in the feeling. No Cybertronian femme was this soft, this wet inside. He let out a guttural groan as her walls wrapped tightly around his staff. Squeezing him as he pushed back and forth; pulling himself halfway out before plunging back in. Each time eliciting a moan from her that made his engines roar.

He could feel himself coming close to overloading. The build up becoming intense. But, he continued with his mission of bringing the femme to orgasm. She was close, he could tell. And he wasn't going to stop until she released her entire being to him. When her nails went to claw his back, Knock Out's hand shot out and immediately gripped her chin while growling, "Watch the finish."

"Yes, Lord Knock Out." She breathed helplessly.

_Lord Knock Out. _That was all he needed to hear before thrusting in a few more times, before overloading within her. Rosie practically screamed as the fluid shot into her, causing her to orgasm. She had never finished at the same time as a lover, but there she was – light spasms and shaky legs. The doctor let out a few gasps, before regaining himself. As he slowly pulled out of her, Rosie whimpered. He couldn't be leaving her so empty so soon. Endorphines kicked in and she found herself reaching out and trying to hold him. She needed to feel his warm still; his comfort. As far-fetched as that sounded.

And yet, she was gently placed on the ground, her knees buckling slightly and her hands grabbing the wall to keep herself up. Knock Out saw the look of desperation on her face and smirked. Leaning down, he planted a kiss on her lips and cooed, "Do not fret, my sweet pet, we shall meet this way again soon," Stepping back, the doctor adjusted his codpiece over his staff and pressed a button on his arm. Soon, he was back to his normal size and winking, "But, for now I have work to do for Lord Megatron."

* * *

The rest of the day for the Autobots was pretty uneventful. Arcee and Road Rage found that the area was secure and called in a Ground Bridge so that they could move the Energon. Although Ratchet had perfected the formula for synthetic Energon, there was nothing like the real thing. And one war they were battling against the Decepticons was the one for control over their energy supply.

After that it seemed like the day had gone about smoothly. Arcee had gone off – presumably to clear her mind. Her talk with Road Rage had brought up a lot of feelings she had long buried. It sunk in that even when the war was over and life could be peaceful again, she would still be with Tailgate. They would never have the life they promised each other.

The only one who knew of this other than Road Rage was Bulkhead. And when Arcee announced she was going out for a while, he knew Tailgate was on her mind. It hurt him to see her still so plagued by her past, but he respected her and let her go; despite wanting to take her up in his large arms and tell her it was all going to be alright.

As for Road Rage, she decided that night to visit Cliffjumper's grave. Out of respect for Arcee, despite the fact that they were still on guard with one another. At that point, they were mostly just respecting each other by not fully trusting each other. It showed they both had their wits about them and that they acknowledged they were both vital parts of the war, despite Road Rage still not choosing an alliance.

Once she arrived on top of the base, she noticed another bot visiting the grave, "Cliffjumper is a popular mech today."

Bumblebee jumped, a little startled by the sound of another Cybertronian's voice. Seeing that it was Road Rage, the yellow bot relaxed and explained as she stepped closer, [Cliff was an important member of the team. He was a really energetic mech and I don't think Arcee was ever the same after. Cliff helped her get over Tailgate's death.]

"I'm sure you've seen many comrades fall."

It was at that statement that his face fell and the wings on his back drooped, [Too many.]

Road Rage sighed, while looking off into the horizon. These humans certainly had a nice view. Turning her helm, she motioned for him to follow her so they could both sit. So they could both watch the warm sun tuck away for the night. They might as well enjoy what Earth had to offer – they might be staying a while.

When Bumblebee settled next to the femme, she asked, "So, what about your love life?"

It seemed random and she wondered why she had been inquiring about everyone's love life the whole day. Perhaps she felt like she was deserving; since everyone seemed to be obsessed with her past marriage. If she were to be defined by her relationship with Starscream, then perhaps she could learn a little more about the others by theirs.

Bumblebee's blue optics widened, as he frantically waved his hands in front of him, [L-Love life? I...I-I...Road Rage!] He finally stuttered out, flustered.

Road Rage smiled warmly, seeing the light pink on his cheek plates, "I apologize. I simply am trying to get to know all of you better. It's been a while since I was able to converse with my own kind."

[Where have you been this whole time?]

With a shrug, the femme leaned back on the palm of her hands and explained, "Just roaming around. Planet to planet. I've ran into different species...some Cybertronians. But, everyone is so concerned with alliances – Autobots, Decepticons...no matter what, I was their enemy."

The scout's optics saddened, [This isn't how we should be treating each other.]

"War has made us all animals. But, despite the appalling things we've done to each other, there still remains mechs like you out there."

[Like me?]

Turning her head, she hung it back slightly and explained, "Who are sweet. Still optimistic."

If Bumblebee had a mouth, rather than a small speaker under his guard; he'd frown. Rather, he explained, [If I became bitter,] Reaching up, he then pointed to his throat, [Then I would have lost my voice for nothing.]

Road Rage slowly nodded, understanding what he meant. Snorting, she shook her head, "Megatron. I have never met a mech so self-absorbed. Someone who has no sound reason for waging the war he has."

[Well, maybe I'd be so angry too if I were that ugly.] The Scout shrugged.

The comment elicited quite an amused laugh from the femme. What a good sense of humor the young mech had. It was nice he could still joke around, despite all he had lost. She supposed that was what life had become all about, seeing the funny side of everything. What a _fulfilling _life they Cybertronians lived.

"Bumblebee, I have to say you are a delight. If you were a human, you would have a career being a...oh, what do they call it – a comedian," At this point the sun had completely tucked away and was replaced by the moon, "You will have to tel me some more jokes at another time."

Road Rage stood up, lightly dusting herself off. With a wink, she went to leave when suddenly Bumblebee reached out and gripped her wrist. The femme raised an optic ridge, causing him to retract shyly, [I'm sorry, I just liked talking.]

Road Rage chuckled, her optics half lidded, "So do I, but you and I both know you have to drive Raf to school tomorrow; it's important you give yourself enough time to recharge," Turning around, she looked over her shoulder and invited, "Whenever you'd like to talk, you know where to find me."


	7. Chapter 7

TC Stark: So, I wanted to put a cute chapter in here. For those who have really started to like Road Rage and Bumblebee, this one is for you. I wanted to entice feels, so I hope I've succeeded :-) Please let me know if this is working. Love you all!

Disclaimer: I only own Road Rage and Rosie.

Chapter Seven

Bumblebee had thankfully been able to wrap up his fight with a few Vehicons, along with Arcee and Road Rage; before having to pick Raf up from school. Bulkhead was on curbside duty, since Miko had been getting detention quite often lately and the threat of her being sent back to Tokyo was in the air. Even though she wanted to be reunited with her real parents, she was way too involved with Team Prime so the green Autobot was basically there to make sure she behaved.

For the past few weeks it had been quiet. A few Vehicons here and there, but no real enemy to battle. Megatron had been quiet and hadn't been sending any of his top soldiers to fight against the Autobots. They weren't sure if this was the Con taking time to prepare for something bigger or if he was taking a hiatus to regroup, like he had done for the past three years. Either way, the team could not take this time lightly.

The bell rung and soon all the children were running happily out of school, Raf included. Bee lifted a door of his, his way of waving while in vehicle mode. Though, no one could ever miss the bright yellow paint job of his. The twelve-year-old smiled brightly, before bounding towards his Cybertronian guardian.

Jumping into the Camaro, Bumblebee greeted, [How was school?]

"Great," The boy replied, while buckling himself in, "I have a cool science project I need to work on."

[Ugh oh, don't ask Ratchet for help!]

Laughing, Raf nodded – remembering the disaster that had happened last time the Autobot medic decided to _help _the children with their science projects. Shaking his head, the boy explained, "Actually, I can't go to the base today. Mom is kind of mad I've been spending a lot of time away from home. It's only for today, tomorrow I'll be back I promise."

Letting out a saddened noise, Bumblebee whined, [Aw! I'm going to be so bored!]

"I know, Bee, I'm not happy about it either. Has it really been that boring at the base?"

[You have no idea!]

It didn't take long for Bumblebee to drop his human friend off – he didn't live far away. He really was going to be bored without Raf. The bot had thought they'd spend the day playing video games or watching TV. The young boy had been teaching him how to dance and he'd even help the kid if he needed help with his homework. He wasn't sure what else there was to do when they weren't trying to fight off the Decepticons.

With a bright smile on his face, Raf said his goodbyes and jumped out. Bumblebee let out a few light beeps, waiting for him to walk into the home. They were assigned to be the human's guardians and he felt that meant even making sure they got through the doors safely. The truth was, with the children being friends with the Autobots; even they were in danger. Nothing was off limits when it came to the Decepticons.

Bumblebee sighed, sitting in front of Raf's house in vehicle mode. What was he going to do? Arcee was no doubt driving around with Jack and Ratchet was just plain grumpy. There was no way the medic would want to spend time with him and even if he did, what would they even do? And with Optimus being a Prime, he wasn't exactly even allowed to have the liberties they all had.

Giving out one more sigh, the yellow bot began to roll away. He supposed he should have been grateful for days like this one. He wasn't the kind of mech who needed to be in battle all the time – in fact he would have liked if there were no war. He loved to have fun and wished that there was never a day when they had to worry. But, they were in a war and he knew better than to think that the Decepticons were just going away.

As Bumblebee rolled to a stop at a red light, he took a moment to take a look around. He enjoyed seeing what humans did during their days. Because the mech was one of the last created by the Allspark, he was simply thrown into war. There was never a time when he did not know of war. When his optics did not witness destruction. So, when he looked at the Earthlings, he felt like he was getting a glimpse of what could have been Cybertron.

A pair of humans really caught his optics. They were elderly from what he could tell. And they were holding hands. They were walking along the sidewalk, smiling at each other, though; said nothing. It was as if they were comfortable enough around each other that they didn't need to say anything, they simply they what the other was thinking. And then, the two stopped and they placed a kiss on the others' lips.

Bumblebee felt sad by the sight. While it was very nice indeed, it struck a cord deep within his spark. For some reason he felt something so personal when seeing such an affectionate display. When Megatron had left him for dead, the Con not only took away his voice, but also his mouth. He didn't have lips or a glossa like all the other Autobots, rather he was given a speaker to communicate with. He couldn't intake Energon like everyone else; needing it injected rather than consumed orally.

The beeping of a car behind him snapped him from his thoughts, Bumblebee inwardly sighing before taking off. It had been eons since the incident with Megatron occurred and for the most part he had left the incident in the past. He was eternally grateful to Ratchet for saving him and never allowed his disability affect his attitude. Why now was he so upset?

* * *

Five Vehicons, dead. Road Rage had come to understand that a large part of the war between the Autobots and the Decepticons was Energon. It was similar to the war the humans were fighting over oil – everyone wanted their hands on it. And when Bumblebee, Arcee, and she had been attacked at another Energon site, they had been forced to engage in battle with the Cons.

Over the years, Road Rage had been forced to fight with others. Sometimes, they did end with a casualty. But, she had never stood as a soldier and killed another Cybertronian before. She had never represented an alliance before and fought in their name. She hadn't even been branded as an Autobot, but she was battling alongside them. While there was nothing more she'd like than for Megatron to be brought down, she wondered if the price they all paid was worth it. How long did they have to fight a meaningless war?

She was aware that all of the Autobots would probably consider it offensive to consider the war they were fighting meaningless. It wasn't that she didn't respect ancient history, or the Primes, or that she agreed with the Decepticons – it was just that they had lost their home and that was not enough to make everyone realize that enough was enough. Eons had gone by and the battle was still going on. Did anyone remember why they were truly fighting anymore? Or was it all about pride at this point?

Maybe she was being too cynical. Perhaps she needed to be a little patriotic, but she thought she was as a Cybertronian by not choosing a side. Road Rage firmly believed that the labels Autobots and Decepticons were pointless and only further drove them apart. It was what the humans were doing by labeling them by what country they were from, religion they believed in, and other things. Who could allow their brothers and sisters to turn on each other? Who would stand and actually watch?

A knock interrupted her train of thoughts. Road Rage had been in the middle of stretching, when someone had come to her door. Whether she liked it or not, she was in the middle of a war and since she had made enemies with Megatron and Starscream, she would have to fight against them. Not that she would ever want to join their demented cause. So, she guessed that since eventually they would come after her, it would be beneficial to keep herself in _tip top shape. _And it would be so satisfactory to watch the downfall on the big oof; she'd make friends with the Autobots. And they weren't half bad; even their human friends were cute.

Upon opening the door, she discovered it was everyone's favorite scout who was on the other side. Smiling, the femme moved aside and gestured for Bumblebee to come in. Poking her helm out of her room, Road Rage raised an optic ridge and pondered, "Where's Raf this evening?"

Road Rage did not miss the way Bumblebee seemed to just drop onto the edge of her berth and the way his whole body looked as if it were being pulled down. Hearing him sigh, her red optics observed him resting his elbow atop his knee and his chin on his fist, [Raf couldn't come out today – he has a lot of homework and his mom wants him home.]

"This isn't about Raf not being here though." The black armored femme shut the door and folded her arms, while stepping closer. A few weeks ago she had let Bumblebee know that if he wanted to talk then she could go to him; it seemed he was finally taking her up on her offer.

Hanging his head low, the yellow bot shrugged, [No. School is important and I want him to do good. He said he'll come over tomorrow. I just...well, I saw something that really got to me driving here."

"What was it?"

Looking up at Road Rage, the bot explained, [You asked me about my love life a few weeks ago.]

Road Rage let out a small sigh, while shifting from one hip to another, "Don't feel obligated to tell me. It was my way of retaliating for everyone being so concerned with my former marriage."

[No,] Bumblebee shook his head, [I didn't say anything because...I never had one. I was one of the last created by the All Spark and when I was, there was a war going on. I immediately joined the Autobots and became Optimus's message courier. I never saw a Cybertron that wasn't in war.]

Road Rage frowned, moving over so that she was sitting right next to the scout, "But, that was eons ago. And you have all traveled through the galaxy; I'm sure there have been femmes along the way and I'm positive Optimus would not oppose his soldiers finding a little bit of solace during a hard time."

[You don't understand!] Bumblebee tightened his fists, looking over at her with all seriousness, [What would be the point? I don't want just emotionless fragging, I want to be able to connect. And how can I do that without a mouth?] Lifting up a hand, he tapped a finger against his mouth guard, [There's a speaker under here that produces my speech. Megatron didn't just rip my voice box out, he robbed me of being able to kiss someone.]

Road Rage sat still, taking in what he had told her. He seemed to be very upset about it. She didn't blame him. Megatron had been cruel, but she was sure he never realized the severity of the fate he had delivered upon the young scout. The Con had taken so much more away from the yellow bot than just the ability to talk.

Kissing was a way of connecting. A way that lovers could truly feel another spark. A way to truly know how someone felt about you. It seemed like Bumblebee felt it useless to even try to be intimate with someone, when they wouldn't even be able to connect properly. He had lost the hope that he'd be able to reach that level of intimacy without the ability to kiss and had decided to forget about interfacing and relationships all together.

Reaching over, Road Rage tucked one of her slender fingers under Bumblebee's chin and lifted his helm up so that he could look at her. Giving him a stern look, she insisted, "If you allow those kind of thoughts to consume you, then Megatron has already won."

[I know, I don't always mope like this. I just saw this couple today...they were old and they stopped to share a kiss. It just made me realize that I'll never have that. It's stupid, I know.]

"I never said it was stupid, I understand why you are upset. Only that you shouldn't let it hold you back," The femme gave him a genuine smile, "Towards the end of Starscream's and my marriage, I couldn't stand to kiss him. Not after he had been fragging all those other femmes."

Raising an optic ridge, Bumblebee inquired, "Starscream was unfaithful?"

Letting out a chuckle, she crossed her arms and leaned against the wall with a shrug, "It didn't surprise me much. He was my first and his _bad boy _charm was what hooked me in. He's always been selfish – he wanted it all. A wife to stand by him and all the mistresses he craved. He told me he loved me, but his kiss said different," Turning to him, she stated, "Intimacy can be a curse. It can fool the brightest of us all."

[At least I'm cute I guess.] Bumblebee shrugged.

While there was a sigh in his tone, Road Rage couldn't help, but chuckle. Even when he was depressed, he still tried to look on the bright side of things. It was a bit of a defense mechanism for him, but he knew it wasn't good to continue being upset. There was no going back and changing past events, he could only move forward and make the best of his predicament. It just felt good getting it off his chest, especially to someone like Road Rage. She was older and more experienced then he was – he felt safe with his emotions around her.

"That's the spirit." Road Rage winked, with a smile.

Though she was smiling at him, Bumblebee was still frowning – figuratively of course. Trying to show her some kind of appreciation, he reached out and placed his hand over hers. They may have not known each other for all that long, but he felt safe around her. Road Rage never showed him judgment or pity since day one; only Raf and Optimus had showed him that same level of respect. Not that he was angry at the others, they just couldn't help feeling sorry for him.

Road Rage gave him an endearing smile, while reaching her own hand over and holding his cheek. Rubbing her thumb back and forth, she leaned forward and placed her lips against his mouth guard. Bumblebee's optics went wide, realizing that she was planting a kiss on him. Oh, how badly he wished he had a mouth so he could share the experience. Even though he was confused by her actions, he still wanted to reciprocate.

Just as Bumblebee was about to offline his optics and simply enjoy the feel of her lips, Road Rage pulled back and spoke softly, "You can't be afraid to step over the first hurdle. Don't let fear stop you from taking the first step."

He understood. He had been afraid. So many eons had gone by and in his head he just built up interfacing. It had become something so big in his mind that it became frightening. And with the loss of his mouth, it became an impossible thought. He never made a move on anyone or even tried to develop any sort of relationship, because he was intimidated.

But, if he made a move then it would only seem as if it were all out of sympathy for him. He knew that would leave him feeling emptier than before. Road Rage hadn't kissed him out of pity, but if he made a move right there and then, it would become that. And even though she had taught him a lesson, he wouldn't make the assumption that it was anything more than just that.

"You're nervous, I can see it in your optics," Road Rage smiled, "Never question your instincts."

Bumblebee nodded, wrapping his fingers around her hand again, [All I've ever been is a soldier, so it's hard. But, I'm an Autobot, I can do anything.] He punctuated firmly.

She wasn't sure if being an Autobot had anything to do with relationships, but she nodded all the same. War had taken so much out of them that they all forgot to live their lives. Their main objection was to win the war, but how much of themselves were they willing to sacrifice? How much time were they willing to waste, before getting up on their feet? She was simply trying to encourage him to know a balance. To not let anything hold him back.

[Road Rage?]

"Hm?"

Retracting his hands, he clanked his fingertips against each other while, [I was wondering maybe...maybe you could lay with me? If that's okay?]

"Are you trying to cop a feel?" Road Rage asked coyly, giving him a smirk that was a mix of playfulness and seductiveness.

Optics wide, he defended, [No! No! I...no, not like that! It's just that...well, your berth is big and it's lonely and...I'm lonely. I like you, Road Rage, it feels nice around you.]

Road Rage tilted her head and gave a warm smile. There was something about Bumblebee's sweetness that just made her smile. How cute was it that he was asking to just lay down? Most mechs weren't like that. Most of them didn't even ask if it was okay to touch her in an inappropriate way. Starscream certainly hadn't, but because he was her first she assumed him touching her breasts was a sign that he liked her. And Megatron most certainly wouldn't have asked, if given the opportunity. The scout was definitely made differently.

And truthfully, it would be nice to just lay. It had been so long since Road Rage had even thought that way. She liked to think she saw the truth about the world; that she saw the gritty side and wasn't fooled into thinking there was any hope. That went for relationships as well, she was never fooled by the _good guy _persona, because she can come to know that it was just as much of a farce as the other games mechs played.

Maybe though, just for that evening; she could allow herself to be fooled. What was the harm in that? Tomorrow she would go back to fighting an endless war and would eventually be off-lined during some kind of battle. At that point they were just surviving, so what was the problem with enjoying a little serenity, with the one of a kind bot?

As the two shifted, facing each other; Bumblebee hesitantly looped his arms around her small frame. His spark was beating a mile a minute and he couldn't stop himself from asking, [Is-Is this okay?]

Road Rage lightly smiled, reaching her hands up to touch upon his chest, she spoke lightly, "I hope you don't mind me saying...this is nice. Starscream only wanted to lay if we had fragged first."

[I don't mind at all.]


	8. Chapter 8

TC Stark: Whoohoo! Plot is moving along. Chapters are getting written. TC Stark is getting excited! So far, I'm very, very happy with how this is coming out. This chapter is a little fast, but I was trying to simulate a hectic, quick action scene. And just to let you know, the Iacon relic mentioned in this chapter is the Force Field Generator. And to OptimalAlpha – I'm so glad you liked my first lemon. I'm definitely setting up a sort of Dom/sub relationship, but Rosie's role in Knock Out's life is definitely going to develop. I'm planning on a lot happening and there being a lot of chapters, so I just urge everyone to keep reading to see how it all goes :)

Disclaimer: I only own Rosie and Road Rage and in no way make a profit from this story.

Chapter Eight

A great discovery had been made recently. The location of four Iacon relics had been decoded and the race was on. It was very important that the Autobots got to these sacred relics before the Decepticons did, for perhaps this was their only chance to be able to resurrect Cybertron and more importantly, make sure that kind of power didn't land in the wrong hands.

The first location led them to the deserts of Jasper, Nevada. Close to home. Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Road Rage had been sent out – while Optimus and Arcee tended to other business. It had seemed that for a town where everyone claimed nothing happened, it was very popular when it came to affairs of the Cybertronian Civil War. If only the humans knew that their soil was home for the battle of Autobots versus Decepticons.

Currently, Road Rage was the one scanning as the two bots stood look out. Optimus knew that the black armored femme preferred these kinds of missions to the _take down _ones that bots like Bulkhead and Wheeljack loved. At least this way, she felt like she wasn't on an assassin mission, and simply an acquisition. She felt like this was productive and actually helpful to the cause.

While turning around, Road Rage caught a glimpse of Bumblebee looking her way. Upon seeing that she noticed, he immediately averted his gaze elsewhere. It caused her to chuckle to herself, while going back to her job. There had been multiple times throughout the past few weeks that she had caught the scout looking her way, whether it was just for a second or more, she knew. And she also knew how shy he was, especially when she'd send a wink or a kiss his way.

Bumblebee hadn't made any kind of move; rather the two had spent time getting to know each other and laughing. There was an obvious attraction, but she wouldn't make any kind of move. Not because she wasn't assertive, she had no qualms about a femme taking charge. But, Bumblebee had a hurtle he needed to conquer and if it wasn't him making the first move, anything she did would be perceived as pity.

Truth was, she had been enjoying his company lately. It was nice to be around someone who hadn't become so jaded as a result of war. Much like she had. For some reason, he had become comfortable around her; at nights just going to her room to simply talk. There had been conversations they had that no one else had ever heard; topics discussed that wouldn't be for anyone's audios other than theirs. What was it about the young scout that had her playful side in full swing? And what was it about her that had him so relaxed?

"Ugh! We've been out here for hours and nothing!" Bulkhead eventually groaned.

Rolling her optics, Road Rage turned and cooed, "Darling, go smash a rock or something if you're bored."

Scoffing, the green mech insisted, "I'm not bored – just anxious. We've been here for hours and no sight of Decepticons. They know the locations just like we do. Why aren't there out here looking?"

[Something doesn't seem right.] Bumblebee agreed.

Men. Road Rage sighed, "They're brutes – they'd made some grand entrance and let us know they were here. As soon as we're done with this area, we can move on to the next, okay?"

Bumblebee and Bulkhead looked at each other, before nodding. Of course Road Rage was level headed, but they knew battle more than she did. And they could never be too sure of a Decepticon's motives. The stakes seemed to be higher than ever in the war and the Autobots wouldn't be surprised if the enemy tried different tactics in order to come out on top. For the time being, they were not to be underestimated.

* * *

An hour had passed before Ratchet reached out to Road Rage, "Any luck?"

"No," She instantly replied, while casting a glance over to the other two, "And my support team is being antsy."

"Optimus is giving the order, come back."

Road Rage nodded, before turning around, "Alright, we're going back – no sense in searching in the dark."

"All this standing around has given me a cramp-"

Bulkhead wasn't able to finish the rest of his sentence, once they heard a _boom _in the distance. It wasn't hard to figure out that it was the enemy, as Road Rage turned to the other two, "Didn't I tell you?"

The three soon transformed and headed the way towards the blast. Road Rage, who had taken the form of a jet; soared high over the mountains to get to area. Only when she did, she noticed the red sports car speeding away from the sight, "It's Knock Out," Peering below, she was able to see, "He has a relic."

Both Bumblebee and Bulkhead sped up, determined to catch the Decepticon doctor. Road Rage flew downward, aligning herself above Knock Out. It had seemed the doctor had taken notice, as he chuckled and exclaimed, "Ah! Autobots! I was wondering when you'd join the party!"

"Pull over, Knock Out, you have something we want."

"I'd love to, but unfortunately I can't give something over to a dead bot!"

Road Rage soon found out what Knock Out meant. Seemingly out of nowhere, Breakdown sped out from behind a boulder, transforming into his normal mode and flinging himself at the jet. They tumbled to the ground, as the femme shifted back into her own normal mode. Bulkhead and Bumblebee had finally caught up to the two, the green bot stopping to fight off his archenemy.

"Bee! Keep going!" Bulkhead instructed; the scout's vehicle mode was fast and practically matched Knock Out's, they needed him on the road.

Bumblebee let out a beep for confirmation, before taking off. Bulkhead soon transformed into his normal mode and punched Breakdown off Road Rage. The femme jumped up and instantly set her blasters his way. But, before she was able to attack, Bulkhead intervened, "Go follow them, you're much faster than I am. Leave me to this guy."

Snorting, Road Rage insisted, "Now is not the time to settle old scores."

"I agree, darling, let the men handle this." Breakdown stood up, chuckling.

Snarling, Road Rage looked over to Bulkhead, before nodding, "On second thought, have fun with this one optic freak." She sneered, before jumping up and flying away in jet mode.

When the femme was able to catch up, she noticed the two cars neck and neck. She wanted to set her blasters on him, but didn't want to risk destroying the relic inside the red automobile. The best they could do was try and cut him off and perhaps grab the relic, once they stopped him. It was imperative that they not allow the item to end up in Megatron's hands.

Seeing Bumblebee come up on the side of him, Knock Out chuckled, "I'd love to stay and continue this _thrilling _race, but I have to get this relic back to Megatron!"

Soon, Knock Out kicked his engines into full gear and sped faster. He had put some good distance between him and the yellow car, then calling for Soundwave. The unmistakable green portal then opened, so the red vehicle could drive through. Road Rage growled, while informing Bumblebee, "We can't allow him to get away!"

Another beep from the yellow bot and soon the two were racing to get to the Ground Bridge before it closed. The green circle was closing in fast and before either of them could prepare, they were practically throwing themselves through the portal. And before either of them could even register what had happened or where they were, they heard Knock Out shout, "Autobots!"

Vehicons surrounded them, as Knock Out ran from the scene. He had what looked like a scepter in hand and he was going to give it to Megatron, before the Autobots could even attempt to get their hands on it. The doctor left the two to fight off the minions; luckily they were easily defeated. The only problem was how many of them were in supply on the ship. It was risky, being aboard the Decepticon warship. They were large in numbers and at any point, Cons like Starscream, Dreadwing, and even Megatron could appear. But, they had a mission and so long as they were on the ship, they couldn't give up. Their only saving grace was how weak the Vehicons were – only two left.

Slamming her fist into one, Road Rage turned to Bumblebee, "Follow him! I can handle this!"

Bumblebee looked over at Road Rage, questioning her. He wasn't sure if it was such a smart idea to leave her behind, but she was giving him a determined look. Despite not being a trained soldier, she would be offended if he didn't obey her orders. One of the many wars that had been fought on Cybertron was one of gender; femmes fought hard to be viewed on the same level as the men – not second classed citizens. And that went for the battlefield as well; he would be accusing her of being incompetent if he stayed behind.

So Bumblebee sprinted away; Knock Out had long been out of sight, but the scout ran anyway. Hoping whatever corner he turned would bring him to something of use. And hoping the next mech he ran into wasn't Megatron. He also hoped that all the training Road Rage had been receiving from them would help her in fighting off the enemy.

The next corner he rounded led him to an empty hallway. Bumblebee was surprised, he would have figured the Decepticons would have sounded some kind of alarm and there would be Cons from all around searching for the intruders. The quiet only made him more on edge and his blasters were ready for any attack.

Another turn and suddenly he was in a room. A laboratory of sorts. There was only one Decepticon medic that he knew of, so he had to assume it belonged to Knock Out. But, the red doctor was not currently occupying it, leading Bumblebee to believe he was on his way to Megatron. He had to cut Knock Out off before that happened.

That was when his optics focused on something in the lab. Something that caused Bumblebee to inwardly gasp. A girl, a little older than Jack; strapped down to a steel table. She was unconscious, her hair was sprawled out and only a flimsy shirt and a pair of underwear clung to her lean frame. And when he stepped closer, he noticed bite and burn marks all along her body. He knew then that an electro prod had been used against her.

Frantically, Bumblebee ran over to the girl and ripped the chains from her body. The brown haired girl let out a quiet moan, though; stayed unconscious. Scooping her up in his hands, he immediately called through the intercom, [Road Rage! We have to get out of here!]

"Did you find the relic?" She asked.

[No, but something that we _need _to get out of here!]

There was a pause through the link for only a moment, before he heard the femme instruct, "Okay, meet me at the top."

Bumblebee nodded, before taking off. He didn't particularly know how to get to the top, but he ran anyway, while holding the human girl tight. What had happened to her? Why was she on the ship? How long had she been there? His spark ached. He couldn't image anything happening to their human friends, especially Raf. When his friend had been infected with the Dark Energon, he didn't know how to handle it. These Earthlings didn't deserve to be subjected to such injuries.

A corner here, a corner there, and a few opened doors, Bumblebee somehow managed to get atop the warship. Road Rage immediately dashed over to him, noticing the human girl in his hands, "Who is that?"

[I don't know! I found her in Knock Out's lab!]

"_What _are you doing with my pet!?"

Before either of them were able to say anymore, they noticed both Knock Out and Starscream emerging from the door. Grabbing the girl, Road Rage instructed, "Grab on."

In an instant, she transformed with the girl nestled in the passenger seat of her jet. Bumblebee climbed on top and though she faltered a little, Road Rage immediately took off. She noticed that Starscream did the same thing and was pursing her. With putting some distance between the two, she shouted, "Ratchet, emergency Ground Bridge now!"

In a flash the portal appeared and as quickly as it had come, it soon vanished once the two were safely in. Leaving Starscream to curse to himself, "Scrap."

* * *

Both Road Rage and Bumblebee landed with a thud, the other Autobots moving out of the way to give them room. All three children were present in the base, looking on from their position up on the ledge. Hanging over the railing, Miko pointed, "What's that?"

Optimus was the first one to step forward and notice Road Rage holding a girl within her hands, "Where did you find this girl?"

Bumblebee quickly turned around to answer, [She was in Knock Out's lab.]

"He called her _his pet._" Road Rage replied dryly, moving to place the girl on the large medical berth.

It was when Ratchet moved over to scan her that she stirred and held her hand up to block her eyes away. The Autobots all looked at each other, before Arcee leaned in and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Where am I?" She moaned faintly, her eyes still closed, "Lord Knock Out?"

That caused them all to look at each other once more, Optimus nodding over to Arcee for her to continue. She was the one with the most calming voice, "What's your name? How long have you known…Lord Knock Out?"

"Rosie, my name is Rosie…" Finally turning her head towards them, her eyes opened slightly as she begged, "Don't give me Energon…not now…I've already had my dose…for today…" She whispered, before falling back into a stasis.

"Energon?" Ratchet was taken back, "She must be delusional, humans can't take Energon."

"Yea, remember what happened to Raf?" Jack pointed out from atop.

Arcee's optic ridges furrowed inwards, "That was Dark Energon, she just said Energon," Frowning deeply, she came to the realization, "Knock Out has been experimenting on her."

* * *

"It would seem you were right, Arcee. She's been exposed to Energon, quite a good amount of it – for several months I would say." Ratchet announced.

A few hours had passed by since the arrival of Rosie. She had stayed unconscious the whole time the medic was examining her. Bulkhead had taken Miko home, so she could grab a pair of jeans for the brunette. Miko had informed them all that her host sister was around the same height and weight as Rosie, so she came back to base with the clothing article so to cover the other girl up more.

Sighing, Ratchet added, "Not only that, but it's evident from the marks on her body that she's been subjected to an electro prod."

"What kind of sick freak would do that to a human?" Jack asked, a scowl on his face.

"Knock Out, that's who," Arcee snorted, "They don't call him the mad doctor for nothing."

Ratchet nodded, "Either way, I suggest keeping her here – I need to run more tests."

The medic reached out, so to try and move her. But, when his fingers went to touch her shoulder, Rosie jet out and grabbed a hold on his finger. Surprisingly, squeezing hard enough to hurt the doctor. Her eyes had dark circles under them and she snarled, "Don't touch me! No one touches me, but Knock Out!"

The whole room stopped. Ratchet stared down at his finger, noticing the small dent she had caused. After a pause, Rosie seemed appalled and retracted quickly, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I'm just…not feeling well, I'm very hungry."

Slowly nodding, Optimus spoke gently, "Then we shall get you food." His optics shifted over to the human children, who all stood – as if knowing what the Prime was asking of them.

As the children all piled into the yellow Camaro and took off, Road Rage walked over to the other femme, "Did you see what she did? She was able to put a dent in Ratchet's finger?"

Folding her arms, Arcee whispered, "I had only heard of these kind of experiments going on during the war on Cybertron. I had thought a lot of it was just rumors. How is it even possible that that could work? You can't just inject a human with Energon."

"Apparently, you can," Ratchet grumbled, rubbing his finger while walking over to them, "I checked, Energon is mixed with her blood. Her body isn't trying to fight it, it's as if she's built an immunity to it."

Optimus frowned, "I am deeply saddened that we have failed in protecting the humans from the Decepticons."

Clenching her fists, Arcee promised, "We have her. We're not going to let her go back to Knock Out."


	9. Chapter 9

TC Stark: So, this chapter is kind of long. I was thinking about splitting it, but then I'd end up with two short chapters and couldn't find a way to transition one into the other properly. I hope you all don't mind. This chapter is also rated M for mature. My first bot on bot scene, hope I did it well! Now, I know I've taken a lot of liberties when it's come to the bots' anatomy, but Hasbro never came out and confirmed how they have sex. So, I came up with what made sense to me and again, I hope it worked. I really tried to develop a connection that you all could feel. Okay, well please let me know how to pans out for you!

Disclaimer: I only own Road Rage and Rosie.

Chapter Nine

Rosie had been with the Autobots for a couple of days. They had gotten her a new pair of clothes, gave her the couch to sleep on, and provided her with food to eat. She also had access to the showers, which had been installed for human soldiers when the base inhabited the army. All of them did their best to make sure she was comfortable and safe.

The first day, Rosie seemed to have gone through a bit of withdrawal from the lack of Energon. Ratchet was reluctant in giving her a very small dose, to combat with her system – hoping to slowly ween her off where her body would go back to normal. She didn't struggle, but he could see the wince on her face as the Energon flowed through.

They next day she had insisted on cleaning. Moping the base. Something he had always asked Miko to do. She wanted to move around, expressing that for the last three months Knock Out had her chained up. She was stiff and wanted to stretch her limbs. She didn't talk much to the Autobots, but they all understood her reservations.

On the third day, Jack had come with food for Rosie. The twenty-two-year-old sat on the couch, with her hair up in a messy bun. Some color had come back to her cheeks, though; the skin under her eyes were still dark. She ate in silence, consumed within her own thoughts. Everyone had been so nice to her and it had felt nice interacting with humans again.

But, it was weird not waking up and having Knock Out greeting her. She had gotten used to the sound of his voice and the smugness on his face. She remembered the way his body felt against hers and the way he took care of her. He bathed her and gave her praises when she performed to his expectations. And in a way, her body craved the reward she received after the pain. How was she able to just walk away from that? She knew there was Energon flowing in her veins; there was no way she could go back to living a normal life.

After taking a bite of her sandwich, Rosie looked over and asked, "How old are you, Jack?"

Jumping slightly from the sound of her voice, Jack cleared his throat, "I'm, ugh, I'm 16."

Rosie gave a weak smile, while placing the food item down, "Wow, I'm a whole six years older than you. It's funny how fast time goes by – I feel like just yesterday I was wondering what life would have in store for me, at sixteen."

"There's still life to live, Rosie."

"I'm not bringing it up because of that," Rosie sighed, hanging her head down, "It's just crazy how things change so quickly. I don't even believe that this all happened…and now I'm out. I had thought I'd be in his lab forever."

Frowning, the teenager leaned forward and insisted, "He's never going to hurt you again."

The brunette picked her head up and explained, "He didn't hurt me. It was Megatron and Starscream that wanted me gone. They were the ones who looked at me in disgust. Like they didn't want me there. Not Knock Out."

"But, Knock Out kidnapped you." Jack was confused.

"But, only after my boyfriend and I tempted fate," Burying her forehead in the palm of her hands, she groaned, "This is life teaching me a lesson. I was so arrogant and this is my punishment."

It was if she forgotten about all the torture, simply concentrating on what she had done wrong. Knock Out simply admired her body and her reactions to what he did. He looked to make her stronger; she was so weak. She felt pathetic for even being in the position she was currently in. She was a Rosie, in name; and she couldn't act like a victim forever.

But, ultimately, she sighed and expressed, "My parents probably think I'm dead."

Jack frowned, he knew how worried his mother would get if he went missing; "I know, but…Knock Out is probably looking for you. You're safest here."

"I know," Rosie smiled, "You know, you don't seem sixteen, Jack."

Scratching the back of his head, the teenager shrugged and sheepishly admitted, "Well, heh, guess I had a lot of growing up to do once I met the Autobots. But, I'm glad I did."

"You are all so nice. Thank you."

* * *

While Jack was watching over Rosie, Road Rage was casually strolling the halls. Optimus and Arcee were out, looking for the next Iacon relic. It was also in Jasper Nevada, so before they went to New York City at the third location, they decided to search for the closer one first. It allowed them sometime to take care of their human guest; she was a priority.

From what Ratchet gathered, Knock Out had been trying to make some sort of super soldier out of the human girl. And somehow, it seemed like it was working. Despite her looking quite sick, Rosie's body was becoming immune to the Energon. And over the few days she had demonstrated that she indeed had become stronger than the average human. Road Rage supposed in war and when it came to mechs with sick fetishes, nothing out off limits.

The Decepticons never ceased to sicken her. It had seemed they had lost all sense of morality. It had become something much more than winning a war and taking over land to them; they were demented. They had become true villains and Rosie was a testament to that. And it proved to the femme that the reason for the war had been lost; it was now Cybertronians living without rules. Without civility.

Rounding a corner, she suddenly threw her back against the wall as two tiny remote controlled cars raced past her. Raf and Miko the ones handling the yellow and green cars, while Bumblebee and Bulkhead followed in tow. Road Rage had to press herself as flat as possible against the wall, if she didn't want to get hit by the green bot's large body.

Holding onto her spark, Road Rage rolled her optics, while following the foursome. It was nice that they were all keeping their spirits up, but the halls were far too tight for racing. Rounding a corner, she saw the four stopped with Bumblebee happily dancing and Bulkhead sulking, "Don't worry, Bulk, in the battlefield no one can stop you!"

"Am I assuming Team Bulkhead lost?" Road Rage raised an optic ridge, folding her arms while approaching them.

Bumblebee stopped his dancing upon hearing the femme's voice, though; Raf smiled happily, "No one is faster than Bee!"

[And no one is better at racing games than Raf!] The yellow bot chirped happily, before looking down at Miko and shrugging, [Sorry.]

Waving him off, the Japanese girl puffed her chest out and pointed out, "Bulk may not be the fastest, but he's a mean, green, _wrecking _machine! Who needs speed when you can just pummel your enemy?" She smiled, while punching a fist within her other palm and looking up at her guardian, "Right, Bulk!?"

Transforming his hand into a wrecking-ball like mace, Bulkhead lifted his chin proudly, "By the time I'm done with them, they don't know what hit them!"

While Miko enjoyed the _rough and tough _attitude, which went along with being a Wrecker; Road Rage light-heartedly rolled her optics and gently patted Bulkhead on the bicep, "Yes, yes, we know – you're most certainly not one to mess with."

"You got that right!" Miko shouted, "C'mon, Bulk, let's go show Rosie a good time!"

Bulkhead nodded, while picking the young girl up and placing her on his shoulder before walking away. Once the two were out of proximity, Raf smiled up at the two Cybertronians, "Miko's not very good at racing – but, she's a really good drawer and musician."

Raising an optic ridge, Road Rage dropped her tone and asked skeptically, "That's considered music?"

Soon, both Bumblebee and Raf were laughing, as the yellow bot simulated playing air guitar, [It's called rock music. Her and Bulkhead are really into it.]

"I see," She mused to herself, while moving from side to side. After a beat, she smiled over to Bumblebee and explained, "If you two will excuse me, I'll leave you to your fun. The good doctor has me scheduled for a check up," Looking downward, her red optics focused on the small boy below her, "Always good to see you, Sir Raf."

Being the smallest of all the humans in the group, and having a growth problem; it was nice when someone regarded him in a prestigious manner. It made him feel like he mattered and like he was more than just a kid. Before meeting the Autobots, he mostly kept to himself – now, he didn't feel so insignificant.

* * *

Night time had fallen upon Jasper, Nevada. The children had been taken back to their homes and Optimus, along with Arcee; had returned to base with the Forge of Solus Prime. The Iacon relic that could hammer any material into whatever they desired. It had been difficult to acquire, but after a battle against Knock Out and Breakdown; they were able to win the fight and get back safely.

Ratchet had taken a final glance at his system, before leaving the main room to head to his own quarters Rosie was tucked under blankets, laid out on the small couch. She wanted to continue watching TV and had told the medic she's keep the volume low. The doctor had frowned, before walking away. He wasn't much of a human sympathizer, but he felt great pity for the girl. He feared for what the war would come to; what the Decepticons would resort to. It seemed like they had lost all sense of morality.

Road Rage had met with the good doctor for a little that day, but had spent the rest of the afternoon relaxing. There wasn't a whole lot to do around the base. The Autobots should have considered themselves lucky to have children to watch over; at least they provided entertainment. And at least when she was roaming around, there was the scenery to enjoy. She would have even flown around a little that day, if the team wasn't paranoid about the Decepticons – or at least Knock Out – being on the hunt for them after the acquisition of Rosie. A storm was coming and there was no longer room for error.

The lights in the base were dimmed and many of the Autobots were in recharge. Save for Road Rage, who was walking the halls casually. It may have been night time, but she felt wide awake. Road Rage had no idea why she felt so restless; normally she'd be one for simply relaxing – she liked the calm. Perhaps, it was because so much had been happening lately. Maybe she felt like she should be doing something, like she had a job to do. She hadn't actually worked since Cybertron and she in fact liked what she did.

Coming up to a certain bedroom, Road Rage stopped and lightly tapped her knuckles against the door. Only a few seconds passed, before the large metal door was slid open. Bumblebee's bright blue optics lit up, while greeting, [Hello, Road Rage. Why aren't you recharging?]

The femme folded her arms and leaned against the door frame with a shrug, "Being part of a team is hard. After so many millennia of simply going on my way, I now have an objective? What is there to do in downtime?" Shifting, she explained, "I suppose I feel a little out of place. I'm not sure if I should be here?"

Bumblebee frowned, letting Road Rage in before shutting the door. Once it was closed, the yellow bot insisted, [I know you don't feel right here. I know it's hard – but, don't leave, okay? Even if you just stay to...have a place to stay. Optimus said you could stay here as long as you wanted.]

"I don't like hand outs; I'm simply not sure what to do during war? Remember, I left Cybertron – I didn't want to see our home destroyed by ourselves. The shift of perception is just throwing me a bit I suppose," Giving a lazy smile, she shrugged once more, "Or perhaps I'm just bored. Would you miss me if I left?"

[I would.]

Road Rage smiled, "I've become very close to you all. I do support the mindset here. I simply don't want life, though; defined by battles."

Grabbing both of her shoulders, Bumblebee insisted, [You make the most out of it. You see, we have fun. Because, we're hopeful. And we live in between battles, so that when the war is over we will know how to live afterwords.]

Touching the glass on the bot's chest, the femme tapped a finger against it, she pointed out, "That is a very positive way of thinking. I shall try it."

Bumblebee let out a chirp of delight, happy that he could offer her some words of encouragement. She was right, it had been busy lately. More seemed to be at stake and it wasn't so easy going anymore. They were a small team, going against a full blown army. The battles were getting more intense and he could understand, how one would start becoming affected by it. Especially someone who wasn't a soldier.

At that moment, Bumblebee noticed that his hands were still grasping her shoulders. Looking at her nervously, he gave out a noise of apology. Amused, Road Rage moved closer while encouraging, "It's alright, Bee, you know what you want to do."

She was completely right. Bumblebee could feel his feet lock into place and his whole body tense. Before he could truly become lost in the nerves, the yellow bot moved his head downwards. Despite not having a mouth, he gently pushed his mouth guard against her lips. His optics offlined, simply enjoying the feel of her lips press against him. He could feel her kissing him, could feel her body formed against his and her arms gently wrap around his neck.

A warm feeling traveled throughout his body, as his spark fluttered. Road Rage kissed him so gently, so affectionately that he felt he never wanted to let her out of his arms. He wanted to continue holding her and imagining that he was able to return her kiss. But, knowing that she was doing so in general made him feel something so indescribable.

Bumblebee's large hands took their time running along Road Rage's body. This was the first time he had felt a femme so close to him and he wanted to memorize every curve. Every piece of her. His body only desired to be connected with hers. Touching her felt right and instinct was guiding his servos along all of her.

Pulling her helm away, Road Rage bit her lower lip playfully, "Come with me."

Bumblebee was practically at her mercy, allowing her to gently grab hold of his hand and guide him over to the berth. All he could do was stare, as she carefully pushed him onto the bed and slide herself atop him. A groan whirred from his speaker, as her silver legs straddled his waist. Her movements were careful and calculated. She slipped up him with the skill of a femme fatal – from what he had seen of old Earth movies.

Reaching up, Road Rage brushed her hands against the sides of his face while softly instructing, "Just do what feels right. Don't think. Just do."

Letting her words sink in, Bumblebee nodded while reaching up and guiding his fingers up along the back of her legs. He had stopped thinking and was simply doing what his body was telling him. And when she shifted her helm so she was sucking on the chords of his neck, his hips jerked upwards against her pelvic plating. The very feeling of her glossa running along the sensitive area was causing him to move involuntarily.

When she ground the area between her legs against his codpiece, Bumblebee found a wave of heat rushing to that area. A light blush graced his cheeks, feeling actually embarrassed. Feeling the chords of his neck warm up, Road Rage tilted her chin up and placed a reassuring kiss on his jawline – as if trying to tell him to relax and enjoy.

Trying to loosen up his circuits, Bumblebee ran his hands up to place them on her behind, fitting her backside in the palm of his hands. Road Rage gave him an encouraging smile, while rolling her hips atop him. Apparently, he was a fast learner as his own hips danced along with her own. Their desire for each other was dictating their movements.

It was when Bumblebee's hands moved along the side of her curves and reached up to her breast plates that Road Rage kindly smiled at him. His blue optics looked up at her sheepishly – unsure of what to do. Giving him a sultry look, the femme moved her hands down his chest before sitting up. His focus locked firmly on her as she danced her fingertips up her own legs, moving them inward to run down her interfacing panel before touching his own.

A groan left his speaker and he threw his head back, as she rubbed his codpiece, hardening him even more underneath. The young scout practically whimpered, when Road Rage took her hands away – already missing her touch. His optics looked up, watching as she reached up and tucked her fingers under her breast plates in the middle and began pulling each side back. It seemed the plates were able to tucked into the sides – revealing her chest.

Just like skin, which was made up of layers of tissue; a femme's breasts were made of layers of wiring intertwined together. They were round and swollen, just like a human's. And it was the first time Bumblebee had ever seen them in real life. His immediate reaction was to reach up and touch them, feeling how soft they were. A part of him couldn't believe she was allowing him to hold such a private part of her.

Road Rage placed her own hands over his, offlining her optics and simply enjoying the feel of him holding her breasts. Her spark fluttered in that moment. She was no virgin and certainly knew what she was doing, but this kind of tenderness was certainly new to her. So many mechs simply wanted to get on with it and hardly any of them took the time to appreciate their partner's body. Sometimes, it was nice to be reminded of her feminism.

[Road Rage?] She gave him a small sound of recognition, to which he continued, [Would you...Can I get on...]

Bumblebee didn't have to finish his sentence, she already knew what he was asking. Their bodies easily shifted and soon, she was on her back with the yellow bot on top of her. Her legs hooked around his waist and held him in between. Her hands held onto his face, as his elbows rested on either side of her – his own hand cupping her cheek within.

"Bumblebee, whatever you're comfortable with." She whispered, while touching his chest.

Bumblebee wanted nothing more than to be connected with her. He needed to feel every inch of her and be with her in the most intimate of ways. His spark ached for it – he needed her. So, shaking his helm, he moved in to press his mouth guard against her lips. Hoping she could feel how desperately he wanted to kiss her.

He heard a small click and looked down to see she had slide her pelvic panel to the side so to reveal her sex. He saw that her folds were wet, producing lubricant. He knew that meant she was aroused, which brought some kind of pride to himself. It made him happy that she was feeling the same things he was and that she wasn't just there out of mercy.

Looking down in wonderment, Bumblebee moved his hand down to touch her – eliciting a moan from Road Rage. That caused his own staff to twitch, feeling as if all the Energon in his body had rushed down to it. Her vulva was incredibly soft; no one had told him they were this soft. He almost felt afraid to touch the sensitive area, fearing his fingers were too big for her. And the more he did touch her, the harder he was pressing against his codpiece.

Road Rage twisted her hips under him. While she wanted him to be comfortable and take his time, there was no doubt that arousal was building up inside her as well. Inadvertently, he was using his fingers the right way and she felt her own body heat up. While she had interfaced many times in her life, it had been a while and she found herself especially sensitive to his touch.

"Don't you think it'd be kind to stop torturing the both of us?" Road Rage moaned gently, offlining her optics when his finger found her swollen nub.

Bumblebee found himself frantically reaching downwards. He may have never interfaced before, but he knew that if he didn't release himself soon that he would be in a tremendous amount of pain. Pushing his panel aside, he gave out a small sound of relief as his manhood stood out. Road Rage could see how hard he was and how he was throbbing with arousal. She also couldn't help, but smile – impressed with what she saw.

Seeing how close their private areas were, Bumblebee shot his gaze up to hers – locking optics. He was hesitant. She could see that. Not because he wasn't attracted to her both emotionally and physically or because he didn't want to, but just because he was so new to it. He was about to step through an unopened door and anything new was a little scary.

Road Rage reached over and intertwined her fingers within his. In a way, she felt like she needed to hold onto him as well. Giving him a comforting smile, Bumblebee nodded before lowering his hips. He rubbed the tip of his manhood against her opening and it caused him to pause. If he were human, he would take a moment to take in a deep breath, before starting to push in. Before his staff was wrapped by warm, wet walls.

Bumblebee slacked a little, overwhelmed by the new sensation. He struggled to keep his balanced, as he slid further inside. Road Rage writhed under him, her back arched and her legs opened further. He was filling her in a way unlike any other – not because of his size, but because she felt in a strange way that they were supposed to fit together. Having him inside her, she let out a sigh of relief – as if she were complete.

Their fingers squeezed the other hard, as their hips ground against the other. Each push of his was met by a pull up of hers. It seemed all so easy then, their bodies intertwined. Limbs wrapped around limbs. Desperately trying to hold themselves as tightly as they could, hoping to relieve the pressure building up within him.

Bumblebee knew what he had to do. As soon as he slipped inside of the femme, he knew exactly how he was supposed to move. Knew exactly what felt right. How to make her feel right. The knowledge flooded in him, as his arm tucked under her and pulled her body even closer to his. Her ankles hooked together against the small of his back, squeezing his hips every time she brought herself up.

"Bee." She moaned, while bringing his helm down so she could kiss him. A wave was crashing down on her, an orgasm filling her entire being. Primus, she had never finished so fast, but it wasn't long before her body was involuntarily jerking from her climax.

The feel of her walls tightening around his staff and the sound of his name being moaned forced his body to practically collapse on top of her, as his own body shook from orgasm. The sensation of his own fluid shooting out of him caused his systems to scream, his fingers clawing at her behind. It was such an overwhelming feeling; an explosion of the senses and it was almost too much for him to handle. He hadn't ever felt a high like this before.

As Road Rage's body finally began to loosen, her helm rested back and her optics shut off. Her hands continued to rub up and down his chest, as he rested on top of her. They were still connected genitally and in a way, it felt soothing. There was no rush to move, rather they calmed down and relaxed at the feel of them lying with each other post-coitus.

Not wanting to crush her slender frame, Bumblebee gently slid out from her and moved to lay his body next to hers. Road Rage shifted and face him, instantly being pulled closer by his arms. Running the tips of his fingers along the center of the femme's back, the bot asked, [Did you feel that, Road Rage?]

Touching his shoulders, Road Rage smiled, "I'm glad I did, darling."


	10. Chapter 10

TC Stark: I've gone writing crazy. Seriously, I'm three chapters ahead. But, I want to take my time in putting them out. My mind is running so rapidly I wanna make sure I go back in and double-check everything. As I said this is slightly AU, because it's following the skeleton of the Prime series but not everything verbatim. But, I will always keep you updated and let you know where I am with it. Like, they won't find the keys the way they did and the Omega Lock and what not – I'm sure you guys could tell since Starscream hasn't deviated away like he did in the series. But, please enjoy! I hope you like what I have planned, I did it this way so that my characters and my ideas could work into the series, it will all seem familiar I promise :-)

Disclaimer: I only own Rosie, Road Rage, and my ideas :-)

Chapter Ten

"Scrap!"

Knock Out slammed his fists down upon his holographic keyboard. He hadn't been having a particularly pleasant day. It wasn't enough that it had been weeks since Rosie was taken from him, but to add on top of that his good friend and assistant Breakdown had been murdered. Taken apart really, by that slag Airachnid. Oh, if he was given the chance he'd show her that she wasn't the only one fond of dissecting victims. And he would make sure she was alive while he sawed apart each and every limb.

"Problem, dear Knock Out?"

The sneering voice of Starscream had become a real headache lately. The Air Commander was practically giddy over the fact that Rosie had been taken away from the doctor. It wasn't uncommon for the seeker to show up to Knock Out's lab and fake his _condolences. _It was becoming really annoying and the medic wasn't sure how much more he could take.

Gripping his fists even tighter, Knock Out kept his back towards the other Con while growling, "Really, Starscream, have you no spark? I am in mourning – Breakdown was just killed!" Spinning around, his red optics narrowed, "By Lord Megatron's orders."

Sighing, Starscream slid away from the frame of the door and placed his hand on his own chest while walking forward, "And for that, I'm sincerely sorry. But, Lord Megatron sent Breakdown and Dreadwing out to assassinate Airachnid. He thought your friend was the best for the job," Clenching his own fist, he snarled, "Don't you think I don't know what that wretch is capable of."

"Yes, well, _you _didn't just lose a friend. Now, tell me, _what _can I do to make you leave?"

The seeker rolled his optics, while informing the other Con, "Unfortunately, you're not being given any time to grieve. The third Iacon relic coordinates have been set in New York City and Megatron has given the orders for you to be the one to retrieve it."

Groaning, Knock Out rolled his optics, "Really, now? He didn't think you were capable of getting the job done?"

The accusation caused Starscream to growl, his voice being higher as his words sped up, "Listen, he has ordered you, so _you _shall go! And you're to bring an Insectacon with you, along with a few Vehicons."

"Wonderful." The red Con grumbled sarcastically, before walking passed Starscream. Lately, everything the Cons did was a joke.

* * *

"How do you know so much about bikes, Rosie?"

On that particular day, Rosie was helping Jack with his motorcycle. Jack never drove it – Arcee was his bike – but, on dull days when there was nothing to do he would sit around and tinker with it. Since Ratchet had decided to _help _them all with their science protects that one time, the teenaged boy never got the opportunity to finish his work on it. And no offense to any of the Autobots, but they were actually pretty bad when it came to mechanical work. At least when it was regarding Earth technology.

Sitting on the floor, along with Jack; the brunette answered, "My last boyfriend was an automobile enthusiast," Rosie had to take a pause, brushing off the irony; before continuing, "I guess after dating him for so long I caught onto things," Smiling over to the boy, she regarded, "Besides, I think it kind of goes with my name. What kind of Rosie would I be if I didn't know at least _something _about mechanics?"

"Ever dress up as her for Halloween?" Jack smiled.

Bringing her knees up to her chest so to rest her arms on top of them, Rosie tilted her head to the side, "I can't say I have. After about your age I stopped really celebrating Halloween. And once you turn twenty-one, it sort of just becomes an excuse to drink." She gave a lopsided grin and a shrug.

Jack let out a short laugh, while scratching his hairline, "I think even when I'm twenty-one my mom isn't going to let me go out and drink. She would be too worried."

"Well, at least you'd have Arcee as a designated driver."

Arcee – being in audio range – scoffed, "Standing outside waiting all night for you to be done? Not happening. You make sure a friend gets you home safely, don't-"

"Make you come after me." He smiled warmly.

Rosie definitely didn't miss the smile on the blue femme's lips, as she turned away. She thought it incredibly cute how much Arcee cared for Jack and how the teenaged boy returned the feelings. The brunette wanted to touch upon the subject, but she assumed everyone would look at her strange. They most likely would look at her in disgust if she even mentioned the two possibly being linked. To them, inter-species romance wasn't even heard of. No one knew the true extent of what happened between her and Knock Out. And how she yearned for it.

There was another set of those who were romantically linked who Rosie could see, but didn't say anything. Bumblebee and Road Rage were constantly stealing glances at each other. Happiness beaming off both of them. The femme had taken such good care of the yellow bot and walking him through a new chapter in his life. He wanted to become better for her, as well as make sure she knew everything he felt was sincere and it wasn't all just interfacing. Unfortunately, it was very new and no one wanted to make any huge leaps. Not only that, but they were in war and it wasn't logical to inform others. Besides, for the time being it was pleasant to keep it their little secret. Words and labels weren't needed, when feelings were known.

"Arcee, Bumblebee," Optimus's prestigious voice always pulled everyone's attentions; them all looking up at him to hear his next words, "I need you both to head to New York City and retrieve the next Iacon relic."

* * *

With their orders in place, both Arcee and Bumblebee took a ground bridge to New York City. Since neither bot knew much of any other city than Jasper, Miko and Jack accompanied them. Raf was needed with Ratchet and because the Japanese girl grew up in a major city, it only made sense for the two oldest teenagers to head with the Autobots. And because the Big Apple was so crowded, they would be careful not to get noticed by anyone.

What none of them knew was that Knock Out and the goons assigned to him had been around the site for some time before them. All of them looking for the same exact Iacon relic that would later turn out to be the Phase Shifter. And with how long it was taking either search party to find the item, it was clear they had no real knowledge of what they were doing.

Folding his arms, Knock Out shifted from one side to the other impatiently, "Honestly, I was not made for hide and seek missions."

"Sir, we're getting closer." One of the Vehicons turned around and announced.

The doctor snorted, "That's what you said hours ago!"

Knock Out needed to get himself together – he was being far too touchy. He wasn't aware the absence of Rosie would make him so testy, but all that had been on his mind as of late was her. He was enraged at the Autobots for stealing her away. Whatever he decided to do with his pet was his prerogative and no one had a right to tell him otherwise. Besides, as of late it seemed like Megatron was not allowing of any personal time, which really made him restless. All work and no play, what kind of organization were they?

"Sir, we found it."

While the doctor was seething, he failed to hear what the Vehicon was saying. It was only when the goon got close to him that Knock Out took notice. Seeing what the Decepticon held in his hand, Knock Out went to pick it up and observe it, "What is it?"

Before anyone was able to say anything else, one goon shouted, "Autobots!"

Sure enough, they were there. Poking around a corner, were both Arcee and Bumblebee, both who noticed Knock Out was the one who had found the relic. The doctor instructed the Insectacon to pursue them, the femme shifting into her motorcycle form and speeding away. The scout offered to stay behind and try and apprehend the relic.

Soon, Knock Out and Bumblebee were going head to head – fighting over who would win possession of the relic. There was an unspoken rivalry between the two mechs, both being the fastest out of their teams – so there was more than a relic at stake. Besides, with the mood that Knock Out had been in lately, he needed to get a good punch in.

A train was coming. Both of them could hear that. But, they were both wrapped up in their fight to stop. A punch here, a punch there. And soon, both were on the floor with the relic in between them. Both picked themselves up and watched as the relic lit up and suddenly lifted up off the ground. With both speechless, they watched as it shot over to Bumblebee and the claws gripped onto his arm.

Before either were able to register what happened, the train collided with both of them. Only, it seemed Bumblebee was able to go right through it. Coming out of the incident unscathed. Knock Out, though; was not so lucky as he was thrown in between the wall and the train. His body giving off sparks as he was thrown from the train like a rag doll. His finish completely ruined; scratches and scrapes everywhere. Scrap!

As the train drove away, so did Bumblebee. They were going to get away with the relic and Knock Out had nothing to show for it. Letting out a growl of frustration, Knock Out picked himself up and observed how bad he looked. How dare they! The doctor wanted to throw his fist into the wall, but he pushed that desire aside and stood up.

Looking around, he noticed a vacant construction site which looked like it created a separate tunnel. Jumping over, Knock Out made his way through. Hopefully he would be able regain some sort of leverage – he just needed to find out what. Normally, he would simply speed away and cut his loses, but they ruined his finished and that was not something he took lightly.

Looking around the underground tunnels, he noticed Bumblebee currently in battle with the fierce Insectacon. Knock Out shuttered, better him than the doctor. Those creatures disgusted him. Shaking the feeling off, his red optics shifted and noticed Arcee racing towards the train – probably to save the humans from crashing into a wall.

Knock Out, staying in his hideout spot; watched as the femme threw herself in front of the train and kicked the tracks aside so they could go on a different route. Smirking, he saw his opportunity and jumped out, weapons drawn, "No, no, no, Arcee, stay down and play nice."

* * *

"Bee, that thing is sweet!" Miko shouted, as soon as her and Jack exited the train.

Luckily, they were able to not only stop the train, defeat the Insectron, and able to convince the train conductor to keep everything he saw a secret, but they had a hold on the Iacon Relic. The Phase Shifter allowed whoever wore it to shift between any mass, by just making sure to press the top. This relic was going to be a great asset in their fight.

Bumblebee let out a happy whirr, as Jack looked around, "Yea...hey, where's Arcee?"

The three all looked around, before they heard a chuckle off in the distance. Turning towards the sound, they all saw Knock Out walk out from around a corner, with Arcee in his grasp. It seemed like her wrists had been bound together behind her back, as one of the doctor's hands were gripped tightly on her bicep. His other hand transformed into a saw, held closely to her neck.

All three jumped into their defensive stances, Bumblebee ordering, [Let her go, Knock Out!]

"I don't think so!" Knock Out gave out a particularly evil chuckle, tightening his grip on Arcee's limb, "Not until we do a little negotiating."

"Let her go." Jack sneered, his fists clenching.

Amused at the possessiveness the young human boy was displaying, Knock Out brought his saw closer to the femme's neck, "Aw, how sweet. Do you hear how much the human cares for you, Arcee? I once had a human that I cared for...before a group of Autobots took her from me." He punctuated the sentenced with a snarl.

"We saw what you had been doing to her, Knock Out. It was sick." Arcee spat.

"It's only sick because you don't understand, but no one will understand her beauty like I will," The medic defended, before regaining him composure, "But, frankly I do not care what any of you think. What I do care, is when I'm getting her back."

"You're never getting her back!" Miko shouted, standing her ground.

Knock Out snorted, looking smugly down at the human girl, "I'd beg to differ, unless you want to personally take Arcee's helm back to Optimus."

* * *

Rosie had been listening in the whole time. The rest of Team Prime sat around and heard each word exchanged, through Bumblebee's intercom system. Rosie sat, shocked at what she was hearing. Knock Out would stop at nothing to get her back. He was determined to have her back in his life and he would stop at nothing to do so.

In a way, she felt comforted by that fact. That someone cared for her so aggressively that he would be willing to do something drastic for her. But, there was no way Rosie could allow those who were so kind to her to get hurt. If she didn't stand up and do something then she would just be proving herself as weak.

Standing up, Rosie requested, "Let me go to him."

Both Ratchet and Optimus turned their helms towards her, as Raf and Bulkhead stood in shock, "Rosie, while that is admirable, it is surely foolish." Ratchet concluded.

The brunette shook her head, "No, what would be foolish is us standing here while Knock Out threatens to decapitate Arcee. If you give me back to him he won't do that. He's a mech of his word; he will let her go if I go."

"Rosie, if we allow that than I fear you will end up in worse condition than when you first came here." Optimus proclaimed regrettably.

Frowning, the human girl placed her hand on her chest, "I understand that, but I have to make this decision. I am an adult and it would be an incredibly selfish thing for me to do to stay here and allow harm to come to any of you. Especially when all you've done is be kind to me. I can never repay you. You helped me better understand this world that I was thrown into. I will never, never forget you."

* * *

A Ground Bridge soon appeared behind Bumblebee, him and the humans turning to see Rosie walking through it. Jack frowned, his mouth gaping open. They all stayed silent, as the blue eyed girl smiled over at them and stepped towards the Decepticon doctor. The teenaged boy watched her, wanting desperately to reach out and beg her to reconsider her decision. There had to be a better way to work things out.

Standing before Knock Out, she briefly looked at Arcee before bowing her head. Smirking, the doctor cooed, "How I've missed you."

"I've missed you as well, Knock Out."

A scowl appeared on his face, while pressing, "I'm not sure my audios heard you correctly, _beautiful_."

Rosie frowned, "I'm sorry, Lord Knock Out."

Arcee frowned deeply, as Knock Out's grip on her arm loosened, "Now, you see how easy this was?" Knock Out gestured to the others, "I get what I want and you get what you want."

Just as the red medic spoke, a Ground Bridge appeared behind him. His hand transformed back to normal, before reaching down and tucking a finger under Rosie's chin. Smirking, he instructed her to walk through first, to secure that he had her. Once that was done, Knock Out picked a leg up and kicked Arcee over to her teammates.

As the others tended to the femme, Knock Out stood up straight and lazily saluted, "Lovely doing business with you. Let's do this more often."


	11. Chapter 11

TC Stark: Long chapter. I'm so excited to write from here on out. I was so into writing this chapter, as this is the beginning of when shit gets crazy. Things are going to get intense and the next few chapters are rated M for mature and evilness. Well, just stay tuned!

Disclaimer: I only own Road Rage, Rosie, and my ideas.

Chapter Eleven.

Megatron was not particularly pleased when Knock Out had returned with the girl and not the Iacon Relic. It seemed the Warlord did not share in the doctor's enthusiasm for Rosie and had given him quite the audio full when he returned to the ship. All the while Starscream stood in the corner, trying to contain his glee. It was nice when it wasn't him that their leader decided to pick on for a change. And oh, did their leader have a lot to say about the doctor's failure.

That was all Knock Out could think of as he worked in his lab. He couldn't even hear Rosie's screams, from the electro prod pressing into her skin. His optics were only seeing red, so much so that he couldn't even remember chaining his pet to the table. Nor could he remember stripping her of the clothes the Autobots had put on her. Disgusted that anyone had touched her other than him. All he could feel was anger.

"Do you know how worried I was!?" Knock Out finally was able to muster, pacing back and forth with the prod firm in his hand.

Breathing heavily, Rosie arched her back in some attempt to find relief, "I-I'm sorry, Lord Knock Out…"

"The Autobots had their…their _hands _on you," He snarled angrily, "They didn't know what they were doing! How to handle you…did you even intake any Energon during that time?"

"Only…only a little."

Slamming his fist down on the table beside her, the red medic growled, "Ratchet isn't qualified for this kind of procedure! He will have successfully ruined everything I've worked towards!"

Knock Out was angry. Rosie could see that. She could feel it. When she had willingly gone back to him, she knew there would be some sort of repercussions. After all, she hadn't been with the doctor for some time and she knew he'd look to reinstate some sort of rule over her. He would look to reestablish her role in his life. But, the brunette knew that his outbursts were due to something much deeper than simply her not being around.

Trying her best not to pay attention to the pain, Rosie looked up at him with her deep blue eyes and apologized, "I'm sorry about Breakdown's death."

Those words caused Knock Out to stop. He was stunned to say the least. The mere mention of Breakdown forced the doctor to calm down momentarily. But, before he could allow the grief to set in; Knock Out clenched his fists and exclaimed, "The audacity Megatron has to scold me for getting you back. It wasn't enough that he had to send Breakdown out on a suicide mission; the _least _he could do is provide me was some leniency. Or must I only live to serve _Lord Megatron?_"

Knock Out was mostly talking to himself. Rosie could see him trying to fill a syringe with Energon, but his anger was consuming him. It wasn't often that the doctor was so unreserved. Normally, he was the epitome of _cool, calm, and collected. _He was a suave mech, but it was obvious that everything that had happened lately was really weighing down on him.

"Megatron will get rid of you." She cautiously stated.

"What?" He rounded her, hovering over her naked body.

Taking a moment to swallow, the brunette explained, "Megatron will stop at nothing to win. Even if it means sacrificing all of you. Nothing will get in his way of defeating the Autobots and he will take everyone down with him. And you have defied him. He sees you have your own agenda – he wouldn't hesitate to get rid of you. You don't worship him the way Starscream does, nor do you obey him without question like Dreadwing. There's no room for someone like you in his world."

Knock Out simply looked at her. Letting the words sink in. Her eyes were staring into his optics, trying to get him to see the truth. She hoped he understood that she was genuinely trying to help him, and not trying to manipulate the situation. Despite everything, Rosie knew that he wasn't as committed to the cause as the others were. And he wasn't willing to be Megatron's little throw doll like Starscream was.

"I fear you may be right," He finally spoke, "My time with the Decepticons may have run its course. I was only brought in as a doctor – I was never meant to stay! No one knows how to have any fun around here; it's all work. It has become tiresome to say the least."

Frowning, Rosie tried to push the subject even further, "The Autobots have a just cause. They wouldn't throw you away like scrap metal."

Join the Autobots? Knock Out hadn't ever thought about that as an option. On Cybertron he aligned himself as a Decepticon, but had established himself as an independent doctor for hire. Of course he was mostly brought in to perform some sick experiment or dissect a foreign being, but he went where the work was. And when Starscream had called him, he saw a great opportunity. Needless to say things didn't go the way they were supposed to and he no longer felt like he was on the winning team. The Cons were going to crash sooner or later.

After calming down a bit, Knock Out looked over and finally realized his pet was naked before him. The Autobots must have been taking good care of her, since color had come back to her skin. Her hair looked livelier and her lips were a nice, pale pink. Hm, he supposed he couldn't be too mad at them since they did seem to have taken good care of her.

Moving back, Rosie observed he seemed to have regained his usual demeanor. Pressing a button on his arm, he quickly scaled down and walked towards her on the table, with a syringe full of Energon in hand, "I believe, my dear pet, we have more important issues to take care of first."

* * *

The mood had shifted in the Autobot base. With Rosie gone and the arrival of a young, energetic bot by the name of Smokescreen, everything was off balance. They all missed the human girl and each of them felt some sort of responsibility for her departure. Ever since arriving on Earth, Optimus had made it a point to always protect the humans and yet, they somehow had allowed the girl to willing walk back into a life of pain and torture.

Even though the new member was sprightly and willing, he was inexperienced and was struggling to fit into the dynamics of the team. There had been a hesitation to welcome him in, considering everyone's apprehension. At one point he even drove away, because Arcee had pointed such fact out to him. Lately, it seemed all they had been doing were taking loses.

Smokescreen had come back and Optimus had urged them all to work together. The war against the Decepticons would end in their defeat, if they continued to be at odds with one another. It was their responsibility to teach Smokescreen the proper way to go about things, since he had been in stasis for a very long time. He had really never gotten the opportunity to participate and because he was in the presence of a Prime, he was especially eager to get out in the field. They needed to show him not every mission ended in battle.

On that particular day, Optimus approached Road Rage with a specific request, "I need you to scout an area for us. It is where we believe the last Iacon Relic is."

"Sweet! Time for action!" Smokescreen jumped up, excitement written all over his face.

Before he was able to say anymore, Optimus instructed, "You will stay here, Smokescreen, I only need Road Rage for this mission."

Disappointment was written on his features, as the young Autobot questioned, "Why does she get to go alone?"

"Because, darling, I'm the only one who can fly." Road Rage winked over, a playful smirk on her lips as she walked over to Ratchet.

Folding his arms, Smokescreen turned to Bumblebee and muttered, "Pretty ironic that a bot named _Road _Rage is the one who can fly."

[She could have chosen a land based vehicle, but because she has the ability to fly she had scanned a jet instead.] Bumblebee explained, though; it did nothing to console the other bot.

* * *

"Area looks clear so far." Road Rage reported, while flying at a low speed.

"Do a thorough search, we can't afford any problems." Ratchet responded back.

"Aye, aye, captain." She responded dryly, probably having watching too much of Earth's television shows with Bumblebee.

To everyone else, Road Rage and Bumblebee looked like two comrades bonding in a time of war. Relationships weren't really encouraged – they weren't forbidden, but it was an unspoken rule. No one wanted the burden of having to bury a loved one, let alone someone you were romantically involved with. Things just got messy that way and one could simply ask Arcee about how hard it was to say goodbye to a lover during war.

But, Road Rage couldn't deny she had developed feelings for the scout. He was young, energetic, sweet, and positive. Despite having lost something substantial, he hadn't become cold and calloused like so many during the war. Even her, who had become so jaded during the millennia, felt herself becoming lively again thanks to him. Her laughs weren't dry ones, nor sarcastic – she was genuinely smiling and thinking…positively? She had forgotten what it was like to feel that way – she never wanted to lie to herself during the war.

It was also nice to be involved with someone who didn't cloak their feelings for her. There were no questions and they didn't play games. There had been so much game playing during her and Starscream's relationship. Even during their marriage it was all give and take. They had both been selfish and withheld certain emotions, all because at the time it was a _turn on. _They constantly played coy and any topic too serious – that didn't consist of bedroom talk – was thrown to the wind. She had truly loved him, but she realized how immature their relationship had been. How most of it had been about manipulation, conquering the other, and interfacing.

She would dare say she even quite liked being with the Autobots. She still hadn't agreed to bear their insignia, but it had been quite some time and she was still with their team. Perhaps it was all the years of boredom and not doing anything that caused Road Rage to stick around. Or maybe, she had remembered that once upon a time on Cybertron she had been a government worker – and maybe it was her turn to finally take some responsibility for their planet's downfall. Maybe it was selfish of her to not do anything and with how kind the team had been to her, perhaps she felt she owed it to them to be a team player.

Besides, Optimus respected her and hardly ever sent her into battle. She mostly had scouting missions like the one she was on. At least that way, Road Rage felt like she was accomplishing something. So, she really didn't mind when the Prime took advantage of her flying ability and sent her out – she'd rather that than having to fight. That accomplished nothing.

After a few more minutes, Road Rage decided to report in, "Looks like everything is clear, send Bul-"

Road Rage was not able to finish her sentence, as a large purple blast crashed into her. With a scream, her jet fell out of the sky and hit the ground with a thud. The femme quickly transformed into her normal mode, clenching her hurt side. It had been a powerful hit and she was surprised to see that a chunk of her hadn't been blown off. Only external burns.

"So, they sent the delicate flower out on her own? They must not care for you very much, knowing I'm out there."

Road Rage rolled her optics; she could never mistake that voice for anyone else. Propping herself up on one knee, the femme looked up, "Oh, Megatron, there are more important things out there than you. As hard as it is for you to accept that."

Megatron chuckled, while approaching her, "You may stay on your knees, Road Rage, I quite like you in that position."

Snorting, she stood up. What always frustrated Megatron about her was that she was not afraid of him. The Warlord's mission was so that everyone bowed to him, but she wouldn't. Rubbing her injured side, Road Rage commented, "I would have thought that the _big and bad _Megatron would have a stronger blast? Have you become lazy throughout the years, having so many minions to do your work for you?"

"Say whatever you like, femme, you will be returning to ship with me."

"No, I don't think I am." She narrowed her optics and set her blasters aimed at him.

Megatron was amused. She was a feisty one; he liked that in a femme. But, there was no way she would be able to hold her own against him. Her skills weren't as developed as Arcee and even the blue bot couldn't put a dent in him. So, he laughed and welcomed her to challenge him, knowing he would end up the victor.

A Ground Bridge soon appeared, as Smokescreen, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead ran through. Megatron was highly amused, "Ah, I was wondering when you would join us. And it seems you have a new recruit. How appropriate, since soon you will be losing one."

"Not gonna happen." Bulkhead stated, turning his hand into a mace.

Megatron only smirked as his own Ground Bridge appeared and Laserbeak flew out. No one had a chance to fire their weapons, before the small droid let out a high-pitch shrieking sound. One that brought all of them to their knees, save for the Warlord. Rather, he took advantage of Road Rage's position on the ground – her trying to cover her audios. His clawed hand reached out and grasped her arm, yanking her through his green portal.

Once Laserbeak flew through the bridge, the hole closed – allowing the Autobots to feel some sort of relief. Uncovering their audios, they looked around as Smokescreen quietly spoke, "Road Rage? Where…"

[Megatron took her.] Bumblebee concluded, practically collapsing at the realization.

* * *

Unaware that Road Rage had been brought upon the warship, Knock Out made his way out. Having no knowledge of what had just transpired, he drove along the dusty roads of Jasper, with Rosie tucked away in his passenger seat. Along with some medical supplies in the back. He took what he could, before grabbing the human girl and making it off the ship.

Knock Out had provided Rosie with a pair of jeans, a plaid shirt, and sneakers. He had noticed those were the kind of tops she liked and had somehow gotten a hold of them. The blue eyed-girl touched the fabric; he had cared enough to know what her style was. She wasn't sure of what to make of it – everything had happened so fast. Punishment, Energon intake, orgasms, food, and then clothes. The few days she had spent back on the ship had been a roller coaster.

"So, now what?" Knock Out spoke to her, still clearly frustrated, "We can't very well just call up the Autobots and say _hey, I'm one of you now!_"

Rosie had to talk him down. Biting her lower lip, she suggested, "Send out a message. Tell them…I'm hurt and that they know more about humans than you do."

It was a bold move, she knew that, but it seemed logical at the time. Knock Out may have had his little demented quirks, but she knew his spark wasn't with the Decepticons. After a paused, his voice came out of the speakers, "Fine! But, remember, _I'm _your doctor!"

"I don't want anyone touching me, but you." She insisted, resting her head back and running her hand along the inside of his door.

* * *

"It was so quick, we didn't even realize what was happening," Smokescreen looked down at his hands, shocked at the events that had just transgressed, "Scrap, I really screwed up!"

"We all did, kid." Bulkhead sighed.

Bumblebee had stayed quiet, not being able to think properly. One minute Road Rage was with them and the next Megatron was pulling her into his Ground Bridge. He felt so useless, not able to prevent it from happening. He could only imagine what the Warlord was going to do to the femme. His spark hurt – he needed to get her back. He needed to save her; the bot who wanted nothing to do with the war in the first place.

As the Autobots stood in silence, a message popped up on Ratchet's screen. They all turned their helms, hoping it would be news on Road Rage, "It's an encrypted message from Knock Out," The medic read out skeptically, "_Rosie is hurt. Help._"

"It's a trap," Arcee instantly voiced, "No way he'd reach out to us. He's way too possessive."

"Who's Rosie?" Smokescreen asked.

"A young human, who needs our help," Optimus turned to Ratchet, "If she is indeed hurt, we need to help her."

Ratchet frowned, "I understand, but are you suggesting we bridge them in?"

"He wouldn't know the location if we just had him walk through a portal, would he?" Jack asked.

Arcee shook her helm, "No, but it's still risky. It could be Megatron's way of attacking the base. I say, if that is the case; we should be ready." The blue femme readied her weapons.

* * *

All the Autobots had their blasters aimed towards the Ground Bridge, as Knock Out walked in. Rosie stayed by the side of his leg, walking in with him. Observing their defensive stances, the medic rolled his red optics, "You Autobots really know how to make someone feel welcomed."

"You okay, kid?" Bulkhead asked Rosie, though; his optics stayed focused on the Decepticon.

Looking up at Knock Out, who looked tense upon someone speaking to her so freely; the human girl nodded and explained, "I'm fine. There's nothing wrong with me – Knock Out just needed you to hear him out."

As all the bots looked at him, Knock Out placed a hand on his leaning hip and waved his hand lazily, "It would seem I've grown tired of the Decepticons. I've come to realize I wish to join the winning team."

Snorting, Arcee immediately spoke, "Yea, right. Don't think you can fool us, Knock Out. Besides, you're no more loyal than Starscream. You'd betray us in a sparkbeat if it benefited you."

"Ye of little faith, Arcee, I was only a medical doctor – I was never supposed to stay with the Decepticons. Do you honestly think Megatron is going to win? He already destroyed one planet," Rolling his optics, he then looked down at Rosie, "Besides the fact that he's rude, he has no regard for anyone else, but himself. Why should I care about his cause, when he didn't care about Breakdown's death or Rosie's kidnapping?"

"We didn't kidnap her." Bulkhead defended.

Knock Out sighed, "Agree to disagree."

The bots all looked at each other, everyone still on the defense. Rosie couldn't deny that she felt the tension. She only hoped that they could believe him. Knock Out was an incredibly vain bot, but she believed that he knew right from wrong. And after seeing there were no spoils to be had as a Decepticon, she believed he realized that Megatron's cause was wrong.

"We might be inclined to listen to you," Optimus started, "If you tell us what happened to Road Rage."

Raising an optic ridge, he pondered, "I was wondering where she was, but from what Starscream told me, she's not much of a team player. I would assume she simply…flew away."

"Liar!" Arcee snarled, "She was taken by Megatron, onto _your _ship. What is he planning on doing with her?"

It was at that that Knock Out raised his hands up and sincerely defended, "I have no idea what happened to Road Rage! Nor do I know what Megatron is planning on doing with her. I left the ship hours ago!"

"We've been on the road." Rosie added.

Everyone looked at each other cautiously. The Decepticons were known for deceiving others to get what they wanted and no one would be surprised if Knock Out had convinced Rosie to say what she had, so that he could benefit from it. They had helped Starscream far too many times and been crossed by the Air Commander, to know that they needed to proceed with caution. How was it possible that the doctor they were fighting a few days ago was suddenly at their doorstep, claiming to have reformed?

Ratchet's lips formed a thin line, as he expressed, "If he does stay, I will not allow him to perform any sick experiments."

"And you will not be allowed to regard Rosie in any disrespectful way." Optimus added, agreeing with what his old friend said.

"And don't think I've forgotten you threatened my life." Arcee also decided to throw in her problem with the medic.

Knock Out held his hands up, feeling bombarded, "Listen, beautiful, all's fair in love and war, right? And I have never intentionally put Rosie in harm's way, but Ratchet, I have been injecting her with Energon for three months. It's imperative we keep the treatment up. We're both doctors, we can benefit greatly from working together." He smirked.

Looking down at the human girl, who tried to show him that all was okay; the white and orange bot immediately replied, "You will work under me – I am the head medic around here. And we will see what to do with Rosie's condition."

"He's a real control freak, isn't he?" Knock Out muttered below, Rosie ducking her head down to hide her smile.

As everyone seemed to have calmed down, weapons were lowered. Knock Out placed everything he took from the Decepticon Warship out in front of him. Vials full of Energon, tools used in surgery, what they all recognized as the Electro Prod, and of course, a buffer. Optimus frowned, bending down and picking up the prod and crushing it in his hands, "You will not use this. You must use your talents for good, Knock Out, I have no doubt of your skills, but I cannot allow you to use any unethical methods."

Knock Out sighed, _that prod was fun. _He understood there would be some apprehension towards him, but honestly he felt more like a prisoner of war in that moment. Rosie touched a hand on his leg, hoping he knew that they all just needed time to adjust. She could already tell there would most likely be a lot of bickering between him and Ratchet, but she truly felt they could all benefit from his inclusion.

[Look!] Bumblebee shouted, pointing his finger towards the screen.

Everyone turned to see a small dot bleep a few times, before completely disappearing. It seemed to cause them all to gasp, Rosie looking around and asking, "What's wrong?"

"Road Rage's life signal…is gone." Arcee frowned.


	12. Chapter 12

TC Stark: SO, I've been having computer problems. Almost got scammed, accidentally deleted vital files, and spent most of the night freaking out as if a loved one had died. But, I think everything is okay and I know for a matter a fact I'm getting a new laptop for Christmas. But, come hell or high water I will continue updating! Even if I have to borrow people's computers lol This chapter was inspired by OptimalAlpha!

Disclaimer: I only own Road Rage and Rosie.

Chapter Twelve

As the Autobots mourned the passing of Road Rage, Megatron and Soundwave stood in the main control room. The Decepticon leader looked highly pleased, as his hands were held together behind his back, "Good work, Soundwave, cloaking Road Rage's life signal. This will certainly allow me to enjoy my new prize in peace. Without the Autobots's interference."

Soundwave, the silent follower; turned around from his station and nodded. Megatron had never experienced a more loyal and obedient follower. Not once, in all the time they had been together; had he ever felt disappointment towards the communications officer. There was never an argument out of him, nor did he ever question his motives. Soundwave erasing his emotions to become a better soldier had been the ultimate gift to his lord and master.

Megatron soon left the room and entered one that no one was allowed to enter, except him. Road Rage was not dead. Beaten, but not dead. Hung from the ceiling by her wrists, ankles clamped together. After so many eons of searching for her, he finally had her in his clutches and he wouldn't allow the pesky Autobots to ruin his fun.

Chuckling, the Con slowly moved around the femme's slender body, his red optics making a note of every piece of her. Smirking, Megatron asked, "Road Rage, where's your fight? It's unsightly to see you hanging so limply. Or have you finally given me your surrender?"

Pulling herself up slightly, she cracked back her curved horned shoulders while stating, "Actually, I was trying to take a small nap – you are most inconsiderate."

Megatron chuckled once more. Oh, how enjoyable this was going to be. He was positively delighted. It had taken some time, but he had finally gotten his prize. From the moment he laid optics on her, he knew he had to have her. It would have a one time thing, to secure Starscream's place in the Decepticon cause; but since the two were split up and she was now part of the Autobots, he saw fit to keep her as long as he wished.

Starscream didn't know how much he truly owed to Road Rage. When the Air Commander first approached Megatron, he hadn't any intention on bringing the seeker in. While his military skills were sound, the gladiator could instantly tell what kind of mech he was. One only out for himself and he knew there would be trickery to deal with later down the line. It was only when Starscream offered his wife to the Con that he considered bringing him aboard. And once Road Rage divorced him, he went running to Megatron. Begging and stating how he had been willing to allow him to sleep with his wife. He took pity on the poor fool.

But, now it seemed like he had no boundaries. Starscream didn't care. If anything, he encouraged it. The seeker was still bitter over Road Rage so callousing throwing him away and all the names she had called him. In his mind, a wife should always stand by her husband and when he asked her of something, her response should always be _yes. _

"Keep talking, Road Rage, it soothes my audios." Megatron beckoned.

Road Rage snorted, leaning her helm to the side, "I'm most uncomfortable; is this how you treat all your guests?"

The Warlord laughed, going to stand in front of her, "You know, Road Rage, if you had taken my offer all those millennia ago, you would be in a very different position now. You would have been standing prestigious beside Starscream."

"What if I didn't want his success? What if I wanted my own?" The femme cooed, raising an optic ridge and tilting her head to the side.

Ever the coy one. He was amused, "Still stubborn as ever. Don't you see? This is destiny."

It was her turn to laugh, "Do you know how ridiculous you sound? You're fighting a millennia long war. Cybertron is dead. You look positively childish."

Megatron's features darkened, as he loomed over her, "Use whatever words you wish, it will not prevent me from having you."

Road Rage focused her red optics on him. Staying still. Despite his large size and powerful demeanor, she never felt fear around him. Perhaps, it was due to the fact that she knew him on Cybertron as simply a gladiator and not a Decepticon leader. He was just a mech, who was using his power to get whatever he wanted. To her, there was nothing intimidating about him. The reason why he was who he was, was simply because others were weak and gave into him.

After hearing a click, she looked down and noticed that Megatron had freed himself. Road Rage grimaced, not exactly what she wanted to see. Road Rage was sure the leader was quite proud of his genitals and she was sure whatever femme was before her had sung its praises. But, she would do no such thing, instead she mocked, "Is that it, Megatron? You know, you could have gone to Knock Out and asked for him to make enhancements on it. Or were you too embarrassed to even push aside your codpiece?"

If there was one way to make a male mech angry, it was to insult his manhood. And sure enough, once Road Rage teased him Megatron lashed out and gripped her chin hard in between his claws, "I have given you enough respect, slag, and it is clear to me that you do not deserve it. You will come to enjoy this. You will learn to _beg _for it."

Road Rage struggled to remove herself from his grip, but he was strong. She gritted her dental plates together, as his claw reached down and scratched across her genital plating. Wincing, she growled up at him and resisted as best she could. But, she couldn't stop him from practically ripping her interfacing panel off and revealing her sex.

_So, this is what war has come to._

* * *

It had been an adjustment, to say the least. No Autobot ever though they'd see the day when a Decepticon stood up and walked away from his own kind. It was what Optimus had offered to every opponent they came across, but somehow even he never imagined that someone would take his offer. Once they were brainwashed into believing what Megatron preached, there was usually no going back.

Not that Knock Out had entirely changed and had become a _pure goody-two shoes_ – him and Ratchet had been butting heads since day one. It had actually gotten a little amusing to watch. Both had different opinions on how to handle something and because they were both doctors, they assumed what they said was right and that the other was wrong.

"No, no, no – _where _did you even study, Knock Out? Your station is a _mess!_" Ratchet growled one day.

Scoffing, the red automobile immediately turned around and gesture, "Are you actually accusing _me _of being messy? Do you know how much time I spend a day buffing myself out!"

Ratchet rolled his optics, "Sure, you care about your own image, but that doesn't mean you know how to set up your work station properly. Is that what they taught on while you were a Decepticon? Just throw all protocol out the window!"

Growling, Knock Out moved closer to the other doctor and presented the saw on his hand, "I'm much more of a surgeon than a family doctor. Perhaps you'd like to see my skills in that field?"

Knock Out and Ratchet continued to argue. Smokescreen was passing by and simply shook his helm, as he came up to Jack and Rosie, "They're still going at it, huh?"

"All day." Jack commented dryly.

Resting her chin in her palm, Rosie expressed, "Knock Out is trying to adjust and as you can see, Ratchet isn't happy about there being another doctor around. It's kind of the same thing with human doctors – everyone does things differently."

Jack laughed, "Yea, mom is always telling me stories. They all go to the same school and yet end up doing things differently."

"It's just how it is I suppose."

"And what's up with Bee? He's been real down lately." Smokescreen turned, watching the scout walk around with his shoulders drooping down.

No one could miss the fact that Bumblebee hadn't been himself lately. He hadn't even been as energetic around Raf. He was still ready for action, but he really hadn't left his room other than that. He had been feeling so down lately. Road Rage had been taken so quickly from them. They had jumped out of the Ground Bridge to help and without even a blink of the optic, she was taken away. He hadn't been able to say goodbye, before she was offlined.

Bumblebee hadn't even gotten to tell her how he truly felt about her. How happy he was, every day they got to spend with each other. How he enjoyed simply talking to her; how much he missed her. Was this how Arcee felt every day? Having lost two partners? The scout couldn't imagine that being the rest of his life – wishing Road Rage would be there next to him?

Rosie frowned, while watching Bumblebee sulk. As the yellow bot walked towards them, Smokescreen asked, "Hey, Bee, you okay? You haven't really been yourself lately."

Sighing, Bumblebee shrugged, [Yea, I'm fine. Just haven't been feeling well lately.]

"Well, I'm sure you could always go to...one of the doctors." The young bot coughed, pointing over to the bickering medics.

[No, thanks. I'm just going to go to my room. Let me know if you need me.]

Smokescreen waved goodbye, as the scout walked away. Jack from, shuffling the deck of cards in his hands, "Wow, he's really upset over Road Rage's death. I mean, I liked her too, but he's really taking it hard."

Making sure Smokescreen was out of earshot, Rosie turned back to the teenager, "That's because they were lovers."

"What?" Jack looked at her wide-eyed, practically dropping the cards.

"It was plain to see, Jack, just look at how upset he is. And I observed them together, there is no doubt that they were involved with each other."

Blown away, the boy shook his head, "Whoa, I would have never guessed. I mean...wow, just they seemed so different. And Bumblebee without a mouth and Road Rage having already been married...plus I think she's older than him."

Shrugging, Rosie gave him a small smile, "You know what they say, opposites attract. And age is just a number."

"Is it?"

Now it was Rosie's turn to look at Jack shocked. She could recognize the look on his face. She was young once and had a teenaged crush. She was dating back then; jumping into the passenger seat of a boy's shinny car. Laughing and throwing her hands up as she yelled for him to go faster. It was truly ironic that she would end up with an actual shinny automobile.

Biting her lower lip, Rosie whispered, "You know I'm six years older than you."

"You said age was nothing, but a number." He defended.

"It's illegal."

Bowing his head down, Jack whispered, "I know."

The brunette ran her fingers through her thick hair, explaining, "Jack, you have a lot of life ahead of you. Plenty of time to have crushes, get your heart broken, move into more serious relationships, have break ups, and then one day actually settle down."

"Were you in any of those stages?"

"I think...I still had more growing up to do, my boyfriend and I may have been twenty-two, but we acted like we were teenagers," Sighing, she continued, "My point is, you don't need someone with baggage. I have baggage. I've been...experimented on, tortured...I have Energon flowing through my veins. I can...it's like I'm a cyborg or something, I can bend things, break things, my skin, my skin is thicker than an average human's skin. Knock Out tested it. I'm a freak," She sighed, "Jack, it can't happen. You're so incredibly sweet and mature for your age, but you should be with girls like...like Miko, but not like me."

Jack frowned. Somehow, he knew she would say something like that. Maybe it was silly, but he felt like perhaps something could happen between them. They had fun together and he knew in that moment more than anything she needed a friend. Trying to give her a comforting smile, Jack spoke, "I don't think Miko and I would work out. She's cool, but I think she'd wear me out to be honest. I understand, Rosie, I just wanted to explain how I felt. But...Rosie, you're not a freak. You may have changed, but it doesn't make you any less human."

Rosie smiled, happy that the two could clear that up. Reaching over, she was unaware that Knock Out was watching as she placed her hand over his, "Thank you, Jack."

* * *

"What's that human boy's name again?"

It had turned into night and after much bickering, Knock Out and Ratchet seemed to have finally found common ground. They found that Ratchet was better when it came to prescribing medication and Knock Out was better at application. He helped in tuning up some of the Autobots and had continued treating Rosie. Under the other doctor's watchful optic that was. Now that Energon was in her bloodstream, she needed it.

Rosie was in Knock Out's room that night. She was still given the couch, but she had snuck in to make sure the red automobile was adjusting to being an Autobot. He had even had Ratchet burn the insignia on him, to prove he was committed to the transition. It was big of him and shocked everyone on Team Prime.

Knock Out was scaled down, so they could speak properly. Rosie felt odd. Normally, when the two were in a room together, it was because he was about to experiment on her. It felt weird not having him chain her up. For him to not have a devious smirk on his lips, as he ran his hands along her. A nick here, a nick there. Her body almost felt cold, without the sharp burn of the electro prod jabbing into her skin.

Now, though; he looked possessive. Angry almost. His red optics burning down at her, "Well?"

"You mean Raf?"

Gritting his dental plates, Knock Out demanded, "Let's not play coy, Rosie, you know – the tall boy. The one you were talking to today."

Rosie sighed, turning her back and speaking, "It's Jack. We were just talking," Suddenly understanding, she turned around and raised an eyebrow, "Knock Out, are you jealous? Of Jack? He's a friend."

"Sure a friend," Knock Out rolled his optics "And why would I be jealous of a puny fleshy?"

Slowly smiling, Rosie couldn't help but bit her lower lip with a giggle, "That's kind of cute actually."

Raising an optic ridge, the red doctor slowly moved closer to the blue eyed girl, watching her closely, "Becoming coy now, are we, pet?" A devious smirk then crawled onto his lips, as he growled lustfully, "I dare say I'm quite enjoying it."

Rosie let out a little gasp, as her thin body was picked up and her front was pushed up against the wall. She instantly warmed, aroused as Knock Out's hands ran themselves up her body. His mouth was nuzzling itself within the nook of her neck as he nipped at her earlobe, "By all means, keep it up. It's only making me harder."


	13. Chapter 13

TC Stark: Yay! More reviews! Welcome StormRaven333! I'm so happy you like Road Rage, she's so cool in my opinion. And no, things do not look good, eh? And this chapter opens up with Knock Out finding things har- difficult...lol So, I have changed the title. I wasn't happy with the original one. It was too long and not clean. I was listening to "Mad World" by Gary Jules and thought it fit this perfectly, so I've changed it. This and chapter fourteen are shorter, but fifteen makes up for it. Moving the plot along :-)

Disclaimer: I only own Road Rage, Rosie, and my ideas.

Chapter Thirteen

Maybe Rosie was a glutton for punishment. Perhaps, something was wrong with her and not Knock Out. The red doctor was simply being who he was. A mech, who knew right from wrong; but was slightly demented. A Cybertronian who enjoyed assuming the role of master in the bedroom and enjoyed asserting dominance over a lover. It was a quirk of his; while he had changed sides it didn't mean he gave up his fetishes.

But, Rosie had never been one who enjoyed the light punishment Knock Out delivered. She had never allowed a lover to pull her hair before or smack her behind. To call her his pet and treat her as such. But, for some reason she provoked this behavior. She may have been happy that the doctor changed sides and stopped torturing her, but she couldn't give up the pain that was associated with sex. She still needed that. It was an addiction and she wanted to get high.

"Please, Knock Out." Rosie breathed heavily, her nails scratching at the metal berth under her.

Knock Out removed his glossa from inside her wet folds upon hearing her. He quirked an eyebrow ridge up and questioned coyly, while circling his fingertip around her kneecap, "I'm sorry, you were saying?"

Biting her lower lip, she clenched her eyes shut and desperately cried, "Lord Knock Out, _please. _I-I-" She needed to climax so bad. Her body was writhing in arousal and involuntarily she tried to reach down and touch her swollen clit.

That was until Knock Out grabbed at Rosie's wrist and nipped at her wet folds with his dental plating, "No one brings you to orgasm, but _me. _And you will not finish until _I _say so," Picking himself up, the doctor loomed over the human girl and leaned his lips into hers, "Do I make myself clear?"

"God, yes." Rosie whispered, returning the kiss bestowed upon her, even more turned on by the taste of her own juices.

Knock Out smirked smugly, as their kiss deepened. His fingers reached up and slid through her thick, brunette hair. Rosie had been insatiable as of late. Teasing and making references to the human boy Jack, all to rile him up. Not that he minded, he was more than willing to give her the punishment she deserved. While they were no longer in his laboratory, there was no reason why they couldn't _play _every once in a while.

Tightening his grip on her locks, Knock Out moved his mouth to the nook of her neck and bite down. Rosie let out a gasp, leaning into the sensation. The sharp pain soon turning into a blissful feeling. Her sex was practically begging him to enter her, her hips raising up. Her hips were then pushed down and with his hand gripped tightly onto her, the doctor warned slowly, "Not, until, _I _say, so."

* * *

No one had seemed to notice Rosie walking into the main room. Her hair was terribly disheveled and she was desperately trying to cover the bite marks on her neck. Knock Out was staring at her smugly, at full height; at Ratchet's station. No one had seemed to notice that either; while everyone knew of his inter-species fetish, she was sure no one was aware that the two were still sexually involved.

Rather everyone else was standing around, a serious look on all their faces. Agent Fowler seemed to be yelling at them for something, but she wasn't sure why. All she did know was there was a dark aura looming over them; it was thick and hard to miss, "What's happening?" She asked to no one in particular.

No one said a word. Rather, Ratchet pushed a button and the screen before them showed the area around their base. All the Autobots moved forward, staring at the image before them. They all observed that a large...tower wasn't too far away from them. It was dark and large, a looming shadow over all of Jasper, Nevada.

"It looks like...a fortress." Bulkhead reeled his head back, confused.

Clenching his fists, Bumblebee deduced, [Megatron.]

"A fortress? In Jasper? What would Megatron be doing here?" Jack asked, looking over at Miko and Raf, both who shrugged.

"He's here, because he has discovered the location of our base." Optimus frowned gravely.

Everyone stood silent. Looking at the Prime, looking for answers. How did Megatron figure out where their base was located? Knock Out was instantly the target of their glares, though; the red automobile threw his hands up and defended, "Don't look at me! You think I know anything about this? Where did he even get that ugly thing?" He added to the end, holding his chin curiously.

"Then how does he know?" Arcee furrowed her optic ridges inwards. It would make perfect sense to her as to why Knock Out decided to join sides – all so he could collect information about the Autobots for Megatron

"Because, Megatron is no fool," Ratchet answered darkly, his gaze still on the site before him, "All the battles we've fought, all the time we've spent out there, all our interactions with Starscream, Soundwave...they were collecting information. Coordinates. Megatron has been preparing for the day he could find us. It was why everything has been so quiet lately, because he knew _this _day was coming."

It made sense. Cybertron was dead. Megatron could no longer try to rule over that planet. Instead, he would look to rule over another planet. One that was inhabited by many, smaller, and weaker beings than them. A planet that was alive and had plenty of resources for the picking. The planet that was home for the humans. The planet that was known as Earth would be the Warlord's new kingdom to govern over.

Smokescreen bowed his head, staring at his hands, "They're going to attack us," Picking his helm up, the young Autobot proclaimed, "Well, let's get out there!"

"You fool!" Ratchet turned around, shouting, "We can't go up against them! They have an army! A fortress! We-We don't stand a chance! We have no resources..."

"But, Fowler does." Raf frowned, trying meekly to bring some hope back into the room.

Clenching his fists, the orange and white medic shouted skeptically, "A human army? With what? Little fighter planes? Oh-ho! Yes, that will make a fine strike against the Decepticons!"

"Hey, give the kid a little credit." Bulkhead defended, not really liking the doctor's pessimistic attitude.

Knock Out gave a sideways frown, picking his finger up, "He isn't wrong. Megatron has countless resources. And pretty much an endless army."

[There has to be a way." Bumblebee desperately beeped, looking over at Smokescreen who had the same kind of determination on his own face

The humans all looked at each other. Why did it seem like everyone was giving up suddenly? They were the Autobots, they were supposed to fight. Supposed to take a stand against the Decepticons. They couldn't let the bad guys win – this was Earth after all. The humans paled, there was no way Megatron wouldn't hesitate to wipe them all from existence. Giving up couldn't possibly be an option, not with so many innocent lives at stake.

After a pause, Optimus instructed, "Ratchet, open the Ground Bridge."

"Right! Where are we going?" Smokescreen jumped up happily, looking at Optimus with hopeful optics.

"You are all going your separate ways. Take your human friends with you, protect them. And protect yourselves. Survival is all we can hope for now."

There was a pause, before Ratchet asked, "Optimus, what are you saying?"

The Prime frowned, while nodding over to him, "I will stay here and make sure that all our information is safe. I will thwart back the enemy."

[No! We have to stay and fight!] Bumblebee argued.

Placing his hands on his hips, Knock Out pointed out, "Leave? We practically just got here."

The attempt to make light of the situation fell upon deaf ears and audios. One after one, everyone started transforming. Jack and Rosie looked at each other, as the teenaged boy climbed on top of the blue motorcycle and disappeared into the Ground Bridge. They were leaving. They were all leaving. Everything they worked towards seemed to be crumbling around them. The Autobots cause was dying and the Decepticons were winning.

Knock Out looked down at Rosie, before shrugging and transforming into the automobile. The brunette looked up at Ratchet, who looked so utterly defeated as he walked towards the green circle, "This is not how I saw this ending." He spoke, before driving through.

And she could not miss the sadness that had befallen on Optimus's face, as he almost whispered to himself, "Me either, old friend."

Trying not to frown in front of the Prime, the human girl tucked herself away in the red sports car before he drove away. That only left Smokescreen left. The young Autobot frowned. He looked up to Optimus, to all the Primes. They were heroes in his optics. Idols. What he hoped to be someday – he couldn't simply leave him behind. There had to be more that they could do.

But, he didn't want to be rude and ignore the Prime's orders. So, while standing straight, Smokescreen saluted Optimus before transforming and driving away into the Ground Bridge. That only left him to close the bridge and wait. It was just him in the base; everything was empty around him. The base that had been their home for so long. That was the home where they had bonded so much with the humans, where they remembered what it was like to enjoy life, like they did on Cybertron. It was where their hopes and dreams lay.

And now, there was no one.

* * *

Megatron ordered the attack of the Autobots base. Starscream stood alongside him and the two watched with devious glee, as the mountain was engulfed in flames. Explosions popping up from various points; a cloud of smoke and fire rising up into the air. The Warlord dreamed of the day when he could order such an attack and he watched with excitement. It had been a long time coming and eventually, the Decepticons were the ones winning.

After a few minutes, Megatron spoke beside him, "Starscream, do a thorough check and bring back anything you find."

Giving a slow and steady bow, the seeker smirked, "Of course, my liege."

Megatron watched, as Starscream transformed and flew down to the destroyed base. All the while he stood upon his fortress and looked out. First, was to establish their ground and wipe out the Autobots. With the enemy gone the Decepticons would be free to search for the four Omega keys and restore Cybertron in the name of the Decepticons. But, before he did that, he would enslave Earth. Why rule one planet, when you could rule two?

"My liege."

Turning around, Megatron saw a Vehicon approaching him. Not wanting to take his optics off the scene below him for very long, he asked, "What is it? And make it quick."

Giving a short bow, the goon explained, "Shockwave has returned from Cybertron."

Ah, yes. His faithful doctor. Far more loyal than Knock Out. Shockwave had been kept on Cybertron for all the millennia, ordered to stay and do research. Like Soundwave, the mech was more computer than he was anything else. There were no emotions or self-preservation, only logic. And following orders. With the red medic gone, it was time to bring in one of his most trusted servants.

"Good. Show him to his laboratory."

"Yes. Also, we have captured the one named Wheeljack. He was found around the area."

Chuckling, Megatron threw his head back. The day was just getting better and better. Nodding, the leader instructed, "It seems he came to try and help his friends. Oh well. Bring him to Shockwave."

* * *

The base had fallen. Everything the Autobots had come to know was burnt, broken, and destroyed. So much of it was on fire. The structure of the base had collapsed in on itself and support beams had crashed onto what was once their home. There was a strange familiarity to it all; somehow the destruction of the base felt similar to that of Cybertron.

Optimus had ordered for everyone to go their separate ways. He had stayed behind and had destroyed all their equipment. If the Decepticons were to bomb the base and then go in, he wanted to make sure that they could not get any of the Autobots's information. Even if they ended up losing the war, he would join the All Spark knowing that he had at least spared his team.

But, Optimus was not alone. Though broken, scratched, and barely hanging on, he was alive with another. Though, he wasn't aware of it yet. Using the Phase Shifter, which had almost become his personal weapon; Smokescreen ran back into the Ground Bridge and made sure the Prime was pulled down into the caves underneath the base. This way at least, he wasn't left completely helpless to the wrath of the Decepticons.

Smokescreen fell to his knees and let out a heavy sigh, after propping Optimus up on a bolder. He was unconscious and murmuring to himself, but he was alive. It was the young Autobots's job to make sure it stayed that way. He felt helpless, he wasn't exactly sure how to repair the Prime, but he could at least keep him out of harm's way.

"Scrap, how did it get like this?" Smokescreen mumbled, shaking his helm, "This wasn't the way it was supposed to end. We...we aren't supposed to lose. We're the Autobots – we're the good guys. The bad guys aren't supposed to win..." Bowing his helm, he carried on, "We've already lost Cybertron...we can't lose Earth."

"Ughh..." Optimus groaned at the sound of Smokescreen's voice. His eyes were still shut and his head slowly shook side to side. His subconscious was letting him know someone was near him, but he couldn't concentrate.

Scooting close, the silver bot put his hands up and consoled, "No, no, it's okay, Optimus, you don't need to say anything. J-Just relax, get better. We'll...wait here." His voice trailed off, lowering as he sighed once more.


	14. Chapter 14

TC Stark: I liked this chapter, I thought it was cute. I'm trying to really develop Knock Out and Rosie's relationship. Let me know how it turned out. No Road Rage here, but the next chapter...whoa, let me say it has to be possibly my favorite chapter. She's such a vixen. But, onto chapter fourteen! If things here seem a little unexplained or perhaps quick, it's because I'm skipping past the events you already know what happens in. Rather focusing on my little input.

Disclaimer: I only own Road Rage and Rosie.

Chapter Fourteen

They had been driving for so long. Road after road. A turn here, a turn there. It never ended and they weren't any closer than they were a day ago. What had happened? How did they get to this point in the journey? When had the war become so out of hand that in a matter of seconds all their lives drastically changed? And was there a way to ever go back? Or were they doomed to live this existence forever?

Jack sighed with a heavy heart, as Arcee asked him to stop so she could stretch. He hardly heard her request, only swinging his legs off the motorcycle and looking at his phone. It had been days since Optimus ordered Ratchet to open the Ground Bridge and for the team to be scattered. The Prime had done this so they wouldn't be so easily captured, but what were they supposed to do? Simply move on with life, or go back and fight?

Arcee knew what she needed to do. She was a soldier and she would fight until the end. But, she could see that her human friend was losing faith. He wasn't allowed to reach out to his mother or anyone – out of fear that Soundwave would pick up the signal and find them. Jasper was a doomed town and he was afraid that they had left all their loved ones to perish.

"Hey," Arcee started softly, "I know you're feeling helpless, but we'll get through this. We'll regroup and fight."

Jack sighed, "I know, I just…I just can't believe what happened. I thought we had a handle on things and then…it happened so quickly. I mean...I can't believe Optimus actually ordered us to scatter. He looked...so defeated. I've never seen him look like that before."

Bowing her helm down, she nodded, "I know what you mean. It was unbelievable for me too. It's certainly not what any of us expected. But, Optimus knew what was best for us. For the team. He's always put others before himself. It's the Prime way."

"And he ended up sacrificing himself."

Arcee frowned. They had all left him. Their leader, the Prime. It was unfathomable, but he had given the orders and they couldn't go against them. But, now they didn't know what happened to him. How would they ever be able to continue the fight without him by their side? It wasn't supposed to end this way – this was not what they had hoped for.

"Watch out!" Jack suddenly pointed up, a large aircraft in the distance.

Arcee readied her weapons and instructed, "Stand back."

* * *

Unaware that Arcee and Jack had just joined Ultra Magnus – Optimus's second in command during the war on Cybertron – Bumblebee and Raf also spent the past few days driving. Heading back to Jasper, where it seemed the final stand would be made. Even though things were looking bleak, they couldn't give up. Both had faced adversities and neither were going to let anything stand in their way of giving it a shot.

During their time on the road, Bumblebee had gotten a paint job. In an attempt to deter the enemy aware, he introverted his colors. It seemed to have paid off, since both could tell that Laserbeak was currently above them. There were a few other cars on the road and after Soundwave's pet determined there were no sign of the Autobots, it flew forward.

Bumblebee's Camaro pulled over to the side and transformed into his normal self once they were behind a tree. Looking up, Raf pointed out, "Great idea changing your colors, Bee. He didn't recognize you for a second."

[It worked now, but we should definitely keep a low profile,] Bumblebee added, before asking, [Any sign of the others?]

Raf frowned, while looking down at his laptop, "I can't find anything. Oh wait!"

Holding his laptop up, Raf pointed to his computer screen. Bumblebee bent down to see what his human brethren was pointing to. It seemed, on one of those _alien sighting _websites; that someone had captured a picture of what looked like Ratchet walking through a junkyard. That was great news, to see that one of their comrades were alive and well. Especially the medic.

"This is great," Raf smiled, "We can meet up with him and try to find Starscream's old ship to work out of. But, first I better scrub this image from the internet." He added, while looking down at the screen – most likely going to replace it with some nonsensical internet image.

[Let's do that on the road.] The yellow bot suggested, while transforming into his alternate mode.

Agreeing, the small boy slipped into the car before Bumblebee drove away. Both him and Raf were considered the underdogs. They were small, had setbacks, and had their abilities doubted by enemies. Because of all of that they kept going. It was their motivation to prove everyone wrong and keep going. They weren't going to give up on winning the war; they weren't going to quit just because all the odds were against them. Their will power was what made them strong.

While Bumblebee was happy they found proof that Ratchet was still alive, Bumblebee had almost wished it had been Road Rage. He had hoped that Megatron had tricked them into believing the femme was dead, but in reality she was still online. Maybe it was wishful thinking. It had been so long; surely the Warlord would have done away with her by then.

Bumblebee pushed that despair to the back of his mind. He had Raf to think about, to take care of. He may not have been able to save Road Rage, but he was not going to let someone who he considered a little brother hurt. What he needed to do was become more focused and concentrate on what they were doing. No more mistakes.

Sensing that something was wrong, Raf softly asked, "You okay, Bee?"

The muscle car let out a small, saddened beep. He didn't want to bother the human boy with his emotions. Despite being very close, Bumblebee wasn't sure what to exactly say about the situation. Raf was only twelve, he wasn't ready for that kind of talk just yet. Besides, with Road Rage gone, he needed to concentrate more on moving on than anything else.

* * *

"Beautiful, I think I may have jumped the gun. This was not what I imagined us doing after joining the Autobots."

Knock Out complained, as his red automobile sped down a vacant highway, Rosie in his passenger seat. The doctor had been having doubts about his position with the Autobots, wondering if it had been a wise decision to have left the Decepticons in the first place. He certainly hadn't pictured himself on the run; their team was most certainly not winning.

Rosie sighed, trying to convince him otherwise, "Megatron is greedy. He may seem like he's on top now, but it will never be enough for him. He will continue to take and take and his greed will be his downfall. Standing up for what is right takes courage and integrity. Megatron has neither of those qualities. He's selfish and doesn't care who gets in his way – you were all just pawns for his vision."

Knock Out let a sigh out as well. While he was frustrated, he couldn't argue with the human's logic. He had known Megatron for quite some time now and Rosie was right on the money. Truthfully, he hadn't been too happy about staying with the Decepticons, the Warlord only made it look glamorous by appointing him the ship's medical expert and giving him access to endless supplies. But, he was still just a pawn. He would have really much preferred traveling the galaxy with Breakdown and having fun. Everything had gotten much too serious for him.

"That may be true, but I'm still not happy about this." Knock Out snorted.

Sighing, she commented, "I know..."

None of them were. It wasn't what Rosie had pictured, when they approached the Autobots. It wasn't what she had pictured of her life. At twenty-two, she was still young and enjoying herself. Her boyfriend and her lived for thrills, racing every night, drinking in dark alleyways, and staying out until dawn. Her last concern was her future.

Rosie hadn't the worst relationship with her parents, but like any young twenty-something year-old who was too concerned with her boyfriend and partying, they weren't particularly close. After the age of eighteen, she was legal and took advantage of that fact. With three other siblings in the house, there wasn't much time for a parent to concern themselves with a child who didn't like to be home. After all, everyone went through that phase and they all got out of it.

Though, she had never thought she'd get out of that phase in the way she did. Rosie sighed. Her deceased boyfriend had been good to her. Looking back, he wasn't long-term material. Certainly not someone to marry and have children with. But, they had been together for several years and still maintained the teenaged recklessness that had essentially brought them together in the first place. He didn't deserve to die.

Knock Out had killed him. Ruthlessly, she remembered. And took her without any concern. For so many months she was just an experiment. A toy to play with, by the mad doctor. He pushed her to her limits and there were times when she hoped his next experiment killed her, so she didn't have to go through anymore pain. It was demeaning, being hooked up and stripped. To have a car battery essentially clamped onto her nipple rings and to be turned on.

It had become silent. Knock Out could sense that something was bothering Rosie. Though, he wasn't quite sure what. Granted, it wasn't a very ideal situation to be in, but at least they were on the open road. It was fun; he could go as fast as he wanted without a care of human speed limits. It wasn't all that bad in reality.

And only a few days ago she was crying him name in pure orgasm; so why the long face? "Rosie baby, why the long face? Why don't we just...drive? Leave these squares behind?"

Folding her arms, Rosie scowled, "We can't do that! This isn't just a Cybertronian battle anymore, my planet is in danger," Heart breaking, her breath hitched in the back of her throat, "My parents, my siblings...how can you not see the severity?"

Knock Out was shocked. His pet had never spoke that way to him. Never raised her voice or sounded angry. Even while chained up, she would simply whimper and beg. Why now was she suddenly becoming angry? Boy, what a bleak situation they were all in. Not even she was in a kind mood – perhaps it was that time of the month for human females.

"Geez..." The doctor groaned, as he pushed his petal down further, speeding up.

Rosie held her forehead and curled up in the passenger seat. While all the facts about what happened with Knock Out were true, she knew why she was feeling the way she did. It had been days since she had last had an intake any Energon. The Cybertronian blood was a part of her and just like food, she needed it. Without it, she felt herself experiencing withdrawals and her body was certainly not happy about it.

As Rosie was thinking it, Knock Out was figuring it out as well. He hadn't had any time to actually bring along supplies. Which, made the human's treatment hard to keep up. He figured she would be experiencing some side effects from the lack of Energon. If they went any longer without access to any medical supplies, he was simply going to have to give her some of his own.

As they kept going, Rosie shuddered. A chill ran down her spine and she hugged herself in an attempt to warm up, "Cold?" He asked.

"A little."

Knock Out pulled his automobile mode to the side of the road. Rosie raised an eyebrow, before noticing warm air gently blowing from the vents. As well as the seat she was sitting on began to warm up. The goosebumps on her arms began to fade away and she felt her limbs loosening up as the chill left her body.

A small smile graced her lips as she snuggled against the passenger seat. It was understandable that she would be a little emotional after all they had been through, but not only was Knock Out her master, he was her guardian. And he was doing his best to take care of her. She stopped to think what might have happened if a Con like Starscream got a hold of her first. He'd certainly crush her under his struts; truly disgusted by the human race.

Easing back, Rosie whispered, "Thank you."

"You should recharge. We can start up again in the morning." His silky voice came through his speakers, easing her body.

Knock Out's voice didn't have the usual flare it held. He wasn't amused at all. He wasn't enjoying himself. Knock Out always made the best of the situation, always made light. Even when Megatron was yelling at him, he'd be able to shrug it off and act casual. But, things had gotten out of hand and there really wasn't anyway to see the lighter side.

Trailing her fingers along his center console, Rosie reminisced, "I haven't seen you race...since the day you acquired me."

"Yes, your boyfriend had tried to run me off the road," Chuckling, Knock Out bragged, "I guess we know who came out the winner."

Rosie bit her lower lip. Those weren't the memories she wanted to bring up. But, pushing it back, she continued, "Did you ever go racing again?"

Chuckling, the doctor answered, "There's nothing I love more. A gorgeous automobile like me doesn't do well sitting idle. But, I was otherwise _occupied_."

That was when Rosie felt the seat below her warm up even more. Sending a tingling sensation through her most private of areas. Blushing, the brunette tried to bring the subject back, "How about a nice ride?"

Though he was still in vehicle mode, she knew he was smirking as soon his engine roared and his head lights shined brightly, "Buckle up, baby."


	15. Chapter 15

TC Stark: I love AC/DC! Okay, everyone, so I love this chapter. I love it so much. The tension between Starscream and Road Rage was such a pleasure to write. It's so crazy, once loving each other, married, and then enemies. But, they have this strange relationship that I can only compared to Dr. Cox and his ex-wife from Scrubs, well similar to it lol But, please enjoy, I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I only own Rosie, Road Rage, and my ideas.

Chapter Fifteen

Days had passed since the invasion of Dark Mount on Earth. Perhaps it had even been over a week. Megatron sat atop his throne and looked out onto his kingdom. Earth would make a fine new Cybertron. As soon as they found the four keys and created their own Omega Lock, they could successfully turn the green planet into their new home. All the whole making Earth's officials believe that he truly meant no harm to the indigenous inhabitants. How foolish.

Road Rage wasn't really aware of what was happening on the outside. Megatron hadn't told her much; all that came from his mouth around her were demeaning remarks or simply grunts. He came to her when he was angry, he came to her when he was annoyed, he came to her when he was glad. Megatron went to rape her at least twice a day and for the rest for the evening she'd simply sway from the ceiling.

The black armored femme hung her head back, groaning quietly. Her arms were beginning to hurt, straining on her shoulder joints. Every once in a while she would grab the chains above her and attempt to pull herself up; trying to relieve some of the pressure. If Megatron was going to keep her around as a sex slave, the least he could do was cut her down from the ceiling.

Road Rage laughed to herself. She was sure she looked positively horrendous. To start, her paint job was scratched to all hell. Her chest plate was barely hanging on, loosely covering her breasts. Somehow, she managed to mentally close her interfacing panel, but it was bent and scratched. Not to mention she had been forced upon so fiercely that it hurt her to move, the area between her legs extremely sore.

Who ever thought Megatron would end up winning? All those years of staying far away from the Decepticons, just eventually to be exactly where the Warlord wanted her. It was comical really – she should have known something like this would happen. How silly of her to actually have been hopeful about the war; damn those Autobots. Damn Bumblebee.

Before she was able to muse anymore, the door to the room slid opened and a figure walked in. Road Rage groaned, "Back already, Megatron? Can't give a femme her space?"

"He's right, you simply look _divine _in this position."

Oh, _him. _Snorting, the femme lifted her head and greeted, "Starscream, how _lovely _of you to visit me. I had thought you'd forgotten about me."

Placing his servo over his spark, Starscream feigned hurt, "My darling, I'm appalled by such accusations. How could you even think I'd not visit my beautiful ex-wife during her stay with the Decepticons?"

"Wonderful," Road Rage rolled her red optics, "Be a dear and fetch me a stepping stool."

Starscream chuckled, "It's far too amusing to see you like this."

Tilting her helm, Road Rage's face turned something it didn't often. Serious. Looking at the seeker, she asked, "Does it really? Are you amused by seeing how poorly I'm treated? A femme you once called your wife? Your wife who you were supposed to protect and love? How much of scum have you become? Or are you that eager to please your _Lord?_"

Starscream's face suddenly twisted and he came up on her face, clawing at her chin in anger, "Exactly! You were _my _wife! I asked you _one _favor. One! And you laughed in my face. You made a fool of me."

"Was it not enough that I looked passed your infidelities?"

Chuckling, the seeker ran his finger down the side of her face, "Well, as the humans say _you don't have the same meal for dinner each night._"

Road Rage snorted, "Think about what you were asking me, Starscream. You were asking me to sleep with another mech. What husband does that to his wife?"

"It was one time. And it was to help my career. Help _our _lives together."

"Oh, you know it wouldn't have been one time," The femme shook her helm, "Megatron is a selfish Con."

Making a tsking sound, Starscream ran his finger down her front, "Yes...he is indeed. Pity. This could have all been prevented...You are a fighter."

Road Rage observed the way Starscream was touching her. The look in his optics as he stared down at her frame. A sly smirk then formed on her lips, as she cooed, "Then, at least make love to me."

Starscream's optics flicked over to his ex-wife, an optic ridge tilting upwards. Leaning into her, he pondered, "What are you up to?"

"Nothing, darling, I'm simply looking for a way to find some sort of relief. At least replace Megatron's hands on me," Leaning into him, Road Rage sensually moaned, "After all, I didn't leave you because I wasn't sexually attracted to you."

Starscream looked at her for a good moment. Trying to see what she was up to. Road Rage was a crafty one, she learned from him after all. They certainly had fun while they were married. Even more fun while they were dating. She was a young virgin, clueless about the world of interfacing. It seemed like he had taught her well – she was practically oozing sexuality.

And then he remembered how much of a fool she made him out to be. Starscream snarled, reaching out and tearing her chest plating apart. He was her husband. She was meant to stand by his side, do what he told her to. Out of respect and love for him. Rather, she laughed in his face. Called him demeaning names and then divorced him. It was kind of humiliation that stayed with him to the present day and it was time for her to pay.

Grabbing her breasts roughly, Starscream leaning in and captured her lips with his. Even though there was a brief foreign feeling, the two soon found a familiar rhythm. Something in the back of their minds remembered the way they kissed. Remembered all the times they stole time from their busy jobs to tuck away behind a way and passionately make out. Their lips danced a piece that had long been forgotten; but upon returning to it their bodies found how badly they had missed it. As if welcoming an old friend.

Pushing closer into his lips, Road Rage leaned up to capture his lower lip in between her dental plates – Starscream chuckling before pulling away and holding her chin, "Insatiable are you?" Pushing his mouth into hers once more, he slowly observed, "Megatron would never kiss you...who has tasted you recently?"

Road Rage snickered, tilting her chin up, "Hm, what's the difference to you, darling? I'm kissing you now."

"So, you have been?" Chuckling, Starscream danced his hands along her feminine frame, "Hooking up with an Autobot? You've gone soft. I doubt any of them could ever hold their own against the likes of you in the bedroom."

Smirking, the femme cooed, "You flatter me."

Snickering, the seeker pressed further, "So, who is it? Hm, let me try to guess...Well, you'd never let an air-helm like Bulkhead touch you. Maybe you'd get some entertainment out of Ratchet...Optimus, well, Primus knows he needs a good frag. I could see you perhaps having your fun with Wheeljack on the occasion he's around _or _perhaps you've taken after me and found yourself a little project," His optics leered towards her, giving her a particularly devious look, "It wouldn't be the little disabled boy, would it?"

Road Rage gave a casual shrug, speaking in an almost sing-song manner, "A femme does get lonely at times."

"Frankly, I don't care what mech you decide to dabble with, as long as you open yourself willingly to me." He reached his hand down, placing it atop her bent interfacing panel.

Arching her back, Road Rage did her best to mentally slide the panel to the side so to reveal her sex. Starscream smirked lustfully down at the familiar sight, reaching down to play with her folds. Holding herself back from feeling any arousal, the femme cooed, "Let me down."

"You really do think I'm a fool."

Shaking her head, she insisted, "It's not that at all, darling. My arms grow tired. I wish to simply embrace you the way we used to. I wish to enjoy this, before Megatron comes back."

Starscream paused, thinking every scenario over. He wouldn't put it passed Road Rage to trick him; she was smart. And she knew how utterly ravishing she was, how badly he longed for her. She was right; interfacing was never in short supply in their marriage. And his anger for her only fueled him on sexually; needing to take his frustration out on her delicious flower.

Sticking a finger deep within her folds, Starscream commanded, "Beg me."

Wincing from her inside still being sore, Road Rage eased herself to ask, "How else am I going to ride that beautiful staff of yours, if you keep me chained up here?"

Starscream smirked. He remembered how beautifully radiant she always looked while on top of him, riding him. Once the femme had gotten the hang of interfacing, she had become an expert. The seeker had never had any qualms about Road Rage taking charge in the bedroom, it only stroked his ego more to know how hungry she was for him.

With their optics locked, Starscream produced the key to unlock the chains that were holding her wrists and ankles together. As soon as her peds hit the ground, Road Rage placed an opened palm atop her ex-husband's sparkchamber and pushed him back with force. Lust in her gaze, as she practically threw him down on a nearby steel plated chair.

The moment the Air Commander landed atop the seat, he smirked and watched as Road Rage swung her legs over the side of his hips, straddling him. Their lips locked once more, as the femme sensually rubbed her front against his plated chest. Her bare breasts soft against him, as her hips rolled and her sex rubbed against his interfacing panel.

Moving his clawed hand in the back of her neck, Starscream broke away from the fierce kiss and demanded, "Release me."

The command made her smirk. He still hadn't mastered the ability to mentally open his codpiece. Snickering, Road Rage sensually leaned in and placed her lips on his, as her hand slipped down Starscream's body. She could hear his fans kick in to overdrive, in order to try and cool his system down. He was overheating quickly.

Finally sliding the panel to the side, Road Rage released Starscream's piece. Not too wide, but long. A nice penile piece indeed. The seeker practically growled in arousal, jerking his hips upwards. His motion was met by a firm finger pressed against his chest, the femme commanding, "My turn now."

Starscream was delighted. While Megatron may have unlimited access to the femme, he had her give herself to him willingly. To force oneself upon another was not a victory. The true way to win was to manipulate said victim into willingly open themselves up. He relaxed his body, as Road Rage ran her hands up his arms, pinning them to either side of the chair's back. He spread his legs and readied himself; his piece pulsing in excitement and anticipation.

And then there was a click. Optic lids opening, the seeker looked up and saw that Road Rage had pressed a button on the back that initiated laser cuffs around his wrists and ankles. This must have been one of Knock Out's torture chairs taken from his personal stash. He was unable to move and the button in the back was out of his reach. If he tried to fight against the cuffs, he was instantly zapped with a small amount of electricity.

"W-What? What are you doing!?" Starscream snarled.

Smirking proudly, Road Rage slipped herself off her ex-husband's lap and stood up. While adjusting her breast plate and interfacing panel back into their proper placed, she explained, "Darling, while I won't lie and say the sexual attraction isn't there, you'd be a fool to believe I'd give myself to you after all that has happened. Especially after recent events," Chuckling, she placed her hands on her hips and pondered, "Honestly, Starscream, you should have known better."

Gritting his dental plating together, the Air Commander cursed, "Slagging wretch! When I get my hands on you, you will wish you had not crossed me. I will make what Knock Out does look like child's play! The onslaught I will bring upon you will make you beg for death, but I won't give it."

"Aw, why are you being such a poor sport, love?" Road Rage pouted. Smirking, she leaned forward and pressed a kiss against his cheek, "All part of our game, is it not?"

"At least put me back in! Don't leave me here like this!"

Seeing his staff still exposed, she laughed, "Well, honestly, that's your fault for never learning to use your mind to close it. As well as punishment for you wanting to frag me after Megatron has. Honestly, have some respect for yourself, Starscream, you've allowed yourself to become so pathetic that you might as well bend over and let him frag your aft," Before turning and walking away, she proclaimed smugly, "And just so you know, yes – I have been involved with the scout. And Bumblebee is a _fantastic_ lover." She ended the sentence with a purr.

With a wink, Road Rage turned on her struts and walked out the room, leaving Starscream hooked up and indisposed. She almost wished she could stay around and watch Megatron find the seeker. But, she needed to get off Dark Mount and find the others. From what she knew, the Warlord had launched an attack on the base that the Autobots had occupied. Hopefully, though; if she traveled far enough, she could find one of them.

It seemed that the Decepticons had become lax due to their recent success, for with ease she was able to get back to the top and transform into her jet mode and blast off. Completely undetected. Well, she couldn't exactly say that her stay with Megatron had been fun, but she brushed it all off and simply concentrated on flying.

* * *

"Someone is above us."

Rosie had noticed a jet flying above them, as Knock Out sped along a vacant highway. They had been traveling for a while, with no success of finding anyone. It wasn't like they had a plan like Bulkhead and Wheeljack or the technological resources like Raf. At that point, they were pretty much traveling aimlessly and hoping to stumble upon someone.

With fear in her eyes, the brunette added, "It's a jet. That means Decepticon, right?"

"No worries, beautiful, I used to be one, remember?"

Rosie bit her lower lip, as the jet lowered. The jet wasn't too big and was jet black. It looked familiar, but the bot she was thinking of had been offlined. Before she was able to think anymore, the jet instructed, "Pull over, Knock Out."

Road Rage. Rosie was stunned. They had watched her life signal shut off. Had Megatron had it cloaked, so the Autobots just assumed that was the case? Knock Out chuckled, "Road Rage! So good to see you, though; you're in _dire_ need of some buffing. Your paint job looks terrible."

"Aren't you the observant one," She scoffed, "Pull over and let Rosie out."

"I understand you've missed quite a bit, so let me catch you up. I'm one of you now!" He added delightfully, in his normal flamboyant manner.

Road Rage was stunned. Knock Out, a part of the Autobots? She supposed that was the reason why he was out on the road, instead of being in Dark Mount. But, still – when had he left Megatron? How long had he been with Optimus? She wasn't exactly sure if she could trust the doctor – they were Decepticons for a reason.

A signal popped up on her sensors, as Road Rage announced, "I'm detecting a guest. Keep driving."

As the femme pulled her jet upwards, Knock Out commented, "Well, that was _eventful_."

* * *

The aircraft that was high in the sky belonged to Ultra Magnus. With him was Jack, Miko, Bulkhead, Arcee, and even Wheeljack. The commander was leading the soldiers towards the signals he had detected; two which everyone hoped were Ratchet and Bumblebee. There were no signs of Smokescreen or Optimus, but at least they were getting closer to regrouping. Plus, Magnus had brought some new _toys _for them.

"So, back again, huh?" Arcee stepped over to the secluded Wheeljack, who was admiring his new weapon, "Guess working solo isn't really working out?"

Wheeljack could sense the mockery in the femme's voice. He returned her smirk, while shifting his blue optics over to her, "Maybe I just like the view."

The Wrecker looked up and down her body unashamed, a smug smirk staying on his lips. Arcee rolled her optics, but ultimately smirked too, keeping her voice low, "Only the view?"

Chuckling, Wheeljack stood up and before he walked over to Bulkhead, he spoke, "Just so you know, wherever we end up; I'll always leave the door unlocked."

Arcee folded her arms and watched as the Wrecker walked away. Jack had approached the femme and asked her if she was okay, to which she replied _yes. _What she and Wheeljack had dabbled in the past the few times he stayed with the Autobots was complicated and despite how close she and the human had become, she wasn't about to get into it. Ultimately, she was lonely and the lone wold provided an energetic vigor that typically took her mind off more serious manners and who was no longer with her.

Ultra Magnus soon commanded them all to come forward, explaining a jet was approaching them. His thumbs rested atop the triggers of the steering-wheel, prepared to engage in combat. The screen before them showed a small, all black jet coming up on the side of the ship. They all looked closer, as Wheeljack pointed out, "Hey...isn't that...?"

"Road Rage!" Miko shouted, while jumping up.

Looking over his shoulder, Ultra Magnus pondered, "Road Rage? I've heard of her – she was an important figure in the government before the war. Though, she left soon after the start. Air Commander Starscream's wife, correct?"

"Yes, sir, but they've long been divorced. She was staying with us for quite some time, before she was taken hostage by Megatron. We were led to believe she had been killed." Arcee firmly explained.

Giving a short nod, the commander turned on his intercom system, "Identity yourself."

"Very official, are we?" The unmistakable voice of Road Rage came through, causing everyone on board – besides Magnus – to smile victoriously.

"Road Rage?" Bulkhead called out.

"Ah, a familiar voice. I am to assume all of Team Prime is aboard?"

Shaking her helm, Arcee explained, "Negative. We still need to get Ratchet, Bumblebee, and Smokescreen."

"What about Optimus?"

The intercom stayed silent, no one exactly sure what to say. Ultra Magnus took the opportunity to speak, "Are you in need of medical attention?"

Road Rage decided to withhold an kind of information as to the details of her stay with Megatron, rather keeping up her usual spirit, "Say, did you all know apparently Knock Out has joined the Autobots? He's down below now with Rosie."

Laughing, Bulkhead nodded, "Yea, you've definitely missed a lot."

* * *

After Magnus stopped so Road Rage, Knock Out, and Rosie could get aboard, the commander continued towards the other two life signals. It was good to be reunited – their numbers were growing, which was always positive. They may have not had Optimus, but there was a substantial amount of them and at least they had a superior with them. No matter how displeased Wheeljack was with it, Ultra Magnus was in command with the Prime not being present.

The humans were certainly happy to see Rosie again, all three hugging upon seeing each other. Ultra Magnus was a little taken back by the joining of Knock Out, knowing his prior affiliation with the Decepticons and the sick experiments he was known for. He was also shocked to be informed by Bulkhead that Rosie was stronger than the human being, due to Energon flowing through her veins. But, the group seemed to trust him and he would not turn down an extra soldier.

"It's good to know you're alive." Arcee smiled over to Road Rage.

Giving the blue femme a playful smile, "Well, I never meant to cause anyone to worry, guess I just needed some air for a while."

Arcee knew that wasn't the case. She knew that the whole time the other femme had been under Megatron's rule. And from the condition of her armor, she had been through a lot. But, Road Rage would make light of every situation. She would never sulk or complain about any aspect of war. She knew the extremes the Decepticons would go to and had become jaded to it. There would be no _why me, _nor asking for pity from others.

Besides, it wasn't anyone's business. Arcee understood that. She had kept the true details of her and Tailgate's relationship to herself. Her grief over his death was her burden to bear alone. Of course, she occasionally showed her emotions – she may have been a stern soldier, she hadn't become as jaded as Road Rage had. But, she understood and respected the other femme all the same.

Ultra Magnus soon landed his ship, the group stepping out of the vessel with weapons drawn. They didn't know if the two life signals shown upon the screen were friendly and they needed to proceed with caution. They had lost too much at that point and couldn't afford to have their shields down; battle was always around the corner.

That was before they saw that it was indeed Ratchet and Bumblebee that came around a large bolder. The two groups gave out a gasp of happiness, running towards each other. And though he was excited to see them all, the only one the scout noticed was Road Rage. She was...alive? The loss of her life signal had been wrong. She was there, in front of him. Alive. He felt like his optics were playing a cruel joke on him.

"Road Rage! You're alive!" Raf smiled happily, running around the same bolder.

Distracted by the reunion, the rest didn't even notice Bumblebee stepping towards Road Rage. The femme gave him a lopsided smile, "Do you feel it?"

Optics saddening, Bumblebee quietly beeped, [I'm glad I do.]


	16. Chapter 16

TC Stark: Bumblebee and Road Rage cuteness ahead. I'm going to put a disclaimer out and say I kind of paraphrased Harvey Dent's speech from the Dark Knight. I love that movie and his speech about trying "to be decent in an indecent time" really stood out as what Road Rage might be feeling after what has happened to her. So, if it looks familiar that's why. Only a few chapters left, _but _I do have plans for a sequel. It will sort of concentrate of two different pairs of couples, but our beloved Bumblebee/Road Rage and Knock Out/Rosie will be around. But, in the mean time enjoy :-)

Disclaimer: I only own Road Rage, Rosie, and my ideas. The speech Road Rage says about indecency was inspired by Harvey Dent from the movie The Dark Knight.

Chapter Sixteen

A victory was no guarantee. One won battle did not mean the war would have the same result. Team Prime had gained a more powerful and _robust _Optimus Prime. Smokescreen had been the only one who had disobeyed orders and went back for their leader. He took great care in nursing Optimus back to health and as a result, they were able to destroy Dark Mount and force the Decepticons to be constricted to their warship.

Team Prime may have gained a new base thanks to Agent Fowler, but the Decepticons still had a massive army. Still had unbelievable resources and despite the Autobots having more soldiers on their side, Megatron had the upper hand. He may not have had Knock Out, but he had Shockwave. Team Prime may have had Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack, but the Warlord had Starscream, Soundwave, and Dreadwing. Those who were evil were able to think more creatively and had no limits to what they would do to their enemies.

Road Rage sat on the side of a medical berth, with her arms folded. After they were all able to regroup, Ratchet and Knock Out had set up the sick bay and were able to tend to anyone who was injured. Road Rage was the most noticeable one who needed repair. She supposed her time with Megatron had made her a tad more cynical. She hadn't meant to think so pessimistically, Team Prime was doing their best. But, she had a grave understanding of what the Decepticons were willing to do during war. And it needed to end; there was no time to stop and celebrate.

"So, ready to become pretty again?" Knock Out asked, holding up a buffer.

Red optics shifted upwards and she gave an amused chuckle, "I don't think I could ever become as pretty as you."

Rather than becoming offended, the red medic took a moment to admire his own finish. Ratchet, who had been nearby; grunted and stepped over, "Knock Out, I think there are more important issues to attend to," He scolded, "We're going to have to put you under, Road Rage."

"Make sure you use the strong stuff." She winked with a playful smirk, before lying down.

The two doctors worked on putting Road Rage under, observing the injuries. Despite the obvious scratches that decorated her body, Ratchet noticed tiny pricks around the chords of her neck. The plating on her chest was barely hanging on, severely bent and loose on either side. And of course, it was hard to miss the damage between her legs.

"How is she?" Optimus's voice entered both their audios, as he came up behind the doctors.

Ratchet's lips formed a thin line, as he gravely informed, "I fear the extent of Megatron's torture knows no bounds."

Frowning, the Autobot leader asked, "What have you gathered?"

"Well," Knock Out stepped in, "As you can see," He took the opportunity to reach down and grabbed one side of her breast plate and wiggled it, "Breasts plates – very loose. And – I'm not going to touch it – but, if you look below, Optimus, you can see large scratch marks across her pelvic plating. Not only that, but it's very bent to one side. As if...well..._you know – _it's been forced aside." The doctor tried to explain it as discretely as possible, making sure no one else heard him.

Optimus frowned. He knew what the two doctors were attempting to tell him. Megatron had raped Road Rage. Repeatedly. Forcefully. Her body told the story. He had never thought the mech he once called a friend would stoop so low. That he would have lost so much of his sense of morality. He was certainly not the Cybertronian he once knew.

"Her shoulder joints are also torn slightly," Knock Out added, mostly to Ratchet, "I'd conclude it's due to being hung from a ceiling for an extended period of time." He explained, though; didn't want to really continue as to _how _he could tell such things.

Sighing once more, Optimus gently instructed, "If our observations prove to be true, I do not wish for her to have a constant reminder. Please do your best, to make her better physically."

* * *

Road Rage had to hand it to Knock Out. The mech certainly knew how to pay attention to detail. She didn't mean to feel snobbish, but her armor looked fantastic. It shined in a way she wasn't sure it had ever before. The black reflected light beautifully and the silver underneath was brighter than she ever remembered. It seemed like every scratch was gone when she woke up.

And when she had woken up, Road Rage saw that her plating had been repaired. The team had limited resources, so she hadn't expected her armor to be replaced. It was admirable that the doctors were able to return everything to normal. The loose bolts were tightened, the dents were banged out, and it was buffed so to hide any scratch that was forced upon the surface. She was relieved that her breast plates fit her yet again and that her interfacing panel didn't bear Megatron's large claw marks.

Though there was nothing that could be done to take away what Megatron had done to her, the femme could admit that looking normal again had taken some weight off her curved spike shoulders. At least it had looked like she hadn't been raped. She looked sleek, well put together. Almost better than she had before being captured. Kudos to Knock Out.

While in the middle of her thoughts, there was a knock at the door. Standing up from the berth, Road Rage sauntered over to door and pushed it aside, "Bumblebee." She cooed, with a warm smile.

Bumblebee stood before her, fingers twiddling with each other. His bright blue optics held a worried, almost scared look to them. He cared so much for her. When he had seen her walk out of Ultra Magnus's ship, it was one of the happiest moments of his life. It had taken all restraint not to simply run towards her and take her up in his arms.

Road Rage led the scout in, after closing the door. There was an uneasy air around them. Something so important that needed to come out, despite the femme wanting to put it off as long as possible. Bumblebee never wanted to show her pity, for it would be an insult. But, he was so worried about her and so sad; Road Rage was so strong that he was almost scared to even want to pull her into his arms.

Sitting with her legs hanging over the side of the berth, Road Rage regarded to herself, "I must admit I am still a tad confused with Knock Out's sudden change of spark, but all his vanity is good for something."

[Road Rage...] Bumblebee whirred sadly.

Road Rage's optics lids dropped halfway, as her silver hand touched upon his abdomen, "I do like your new paint-job...a new edge to a new era of this war, hm? And I have to admit, it fits you handsomely."

Bumblebee knew the femme was simply trying to avoid the obvious, but he needed to know. Covering his four fingered hand over her delicate servos, the scout softly beeped, [Please tell me what happened?]

It was the first time he had seen her look sad. It was evident in her optics and the drop her features. Gaze focused on their hands, Road Rage mused, "War turns us all into animals," Seeing the saddened look on Bumblebee's face, the femme sighed, "Megatron did what he has always wanted to."

Bumblebee bowed his helm down, tightening his grip on her hand. His spark ached. Megatron violated her. He could feel her entire being sigh; her spirit felt heavy. Interfacing was supposed to be a pleasurable act. Whether it was for love or for lust, both participants were supposed to enjoy it. When a femme was forced upon, they were no longer respected as an actual being. They were only an object of someone's sick desire.

[Road Rage,] Bumblebee shook his helm, [There are so many evils in this world. But, please – don't lose hope.]

Lifting her own helm, Road Rage gave a hollow smile, "I actually cursed you while I was there. I cursed the hope you instilled in me. Because of you, I believed we could all still be decent in a time of war. But, some mechs...there is no reaching them. Some mechs have lost their dignity. There is no decency in an indecent time."

Bumblebee didn't hold it against her. He understood why Road Rage would feel that way and he didn't become sour over her cursing his name. In her position, he'd waver as well. It was hard to stay so positive, in the face of the evils of war. Especially for someone who was being so violated. It had seemed, at that moment; that hoping for anything positive was useless.

But, in a way he felt comforted that he could have originally made her feel so good. That the cynical femme had her optics opened because of the scout. That she had softened because of him. It was hard to accept what had happened, after putting one's guard down; but she was happy she had that opportunity to even feel that kind of hope. It was sweet. Everyone needed some sort of reprieve during a painful time. And Bumblebee had provided that for her.

Smiling, Road Rage scooted back and laid herself down on her side. Leaning up on one elbow, she reached the other hand and patted the empty space on the berth, "It's been a troubling time for us all. And too long since we've seen each other."

Bumblebee gently climbed in next to the black armored femme, shifting onto his side as well, [We thought you were dead.]

"Yes, Soundwave was instructed to cloak my life signal," Reaching up, Road Rage touched her palm against his cheek, "It was so strange...so many of them I had known through Starscream while on Cybertron. I never dealt with many who would later become Autobots. I began to think Megatron was right when he said I would never be accepted amongst you."

Before the scout was able to make an argument, Road Rage mused, "But, none of them are who I remember. Soundwave, Shockwave, Starscream...only Megatron has remained the same. They've all let greed take over them. And seeing Knock Out changing sides warms my spark. It lets me know that the labels of Decepticons and Autobots are not predetermined and we have a choice of where we wish to stand. I can't say that I am ready to become an official Autobot as he has, but I will support your cause because you all represent how Cybertronians should behave. I would like to fight for all Cybertronians to realize we are one in the same, no matter the affiliation. But, I am so tired of this war."

Reaching out and running a hand down her arm, Bumblebee expressed, [All I want to know is how life is without war. I never had the chance to see it. I like when you tell me about life before the war started.]

"What would you do if there were no war?" She asked, resting her helm atop her curled up arm.

[I don't know...all I've ever been is an Autobot. I started off as a message courier before the accident. But, I never really felt like Cybertron was my home. It was a battlefield when I was born. Earth feels like my home. I'd like to protect the humans.]

Road Rage smiled and nodded, "It is hard to think that Cybertron was anything, but a home for battle. But, there was a moment in time when the only fighting was in the arena between gladiators. We were a thriving planet. Much of our foundation was placed upon education and history. The most powerful establishment was the high council and they spent most of their time studying. The science field was also thriving. We were a highly technologically advanced race. Many of our resources and funding were put towards medicine and experiments. What do you think mechs like Ratchet, Knock Out, and even Shockwave did before the war?"

Running the tips of his fingers along her silhouette, Bumblebee asked, [But, there was an army?]

"Of course. But, it was more about status and shaping oneself than anything else. Ultra Magnus was one of the most decorated officers in the military and Starscream was known as leading the best group of Energon Seekers Cybertron had."

Blue optics showed his sadness, as the scout realized, [I missed so much.]

Road Rage touched his cheek, "But, you've experienced so much. A scout whose name is known by all. Braving through battle at such a young age. Having the perseverance to continue, after suffering a setback. A bot who is one of Optimus Prime's most trusted soldier. A protector of the human race. Cybertron may not have offered you much, but Earth has become your culture. Just the way you have accepted their ways so easily, enjoy their Saturday morning cartoons, and have even picked up some of their dance moves," A light pink graced his cheeks, "You have an identity. A home. A family here."

Bumblebee should have felt comforted by what she said. For it was all true. But, he bowed his head down instead and asked, [How is it I come here to talk about you and you end up saying something really great to cheer me up?]

Laughing softly, she gave a lazy shrug, "You have helped. You have brought me back to a time when we were happy to live on Cybertron. When we appreciated our planet. And you have provided me with hope that there is still fun to be had. I do not wish to talk about what Megatron did. Nor think about it. I cannot change it. Rather use it and continue on. Like you have." She added, while reaching up and touching the mouth guard.

Bumblebee leaned into her touch. Comforted by her close proximity. He had dreamed about her by him for so long. For all the time she was away, he prayed to Primus that it wasn't true and soon she'd be in his arms again. Was fate playing a cruel joke on him? He then prayed that he wasn't being foolish and wouldn't soon wake up to realize it was in fact a dream.

When Road Rage leaned over and placed his lips upon his mouth guard, Bumblebee offlined his optics. He melted into the kiss, despite not being able to reciprocate. It didn't matter. All he needed was her in his arms and so long as she was there, it didn't matter that he had no mouth to kiss her with. He felt her lips and he felt the warmth.

Bringing her closer in his arms, Bumblebee's hand rested on the small of her back as he felt her feminine figure curve into his frame. How he missed the warmth that radiated off her, vibrating softly into his very spark. It such a powerful sensation that he was afraid he'd be reduced to the equivalent of human tears.

Their hands explored each other; having been lost and missing for so long. It felt good to touch upon each other again, to feel every inch of their bodies. Bumblebee's touch let her know he wanted more than her physical being, rather the pads of his fingers were felt within her very core. Road Rage had been made to feel like a pleasure bot her entire time with Megatron and the scout broke that title in only a few seconds.

One of Bumblebee's hand cradled the side of Road Rage's helm in his palm, while the other traveled up her frame. Touching her gently. Her thighs, her nicely shaped aft, and eventually moved upwards to her breast plates. His touch was hesitate. He had seen the condition she was in upon regrouping with the team and he didn't want to bring up any unwanted memories by acting too hastily.

Hands placed upon his chest and her mouth buried within the cords of his neck, Road Rage let out a sultry coo, "Don't be afraid."

Letting out a husky whirr, the scout gently hooked his thumb under the plate and pushed it aside. Moving the other side back, his blue optics shifted downwards and looked at Road Rage's supple breasts. They were beautiful. Like the first time he couldn't stop himself from cupping the mounds within his palms. His large hands taking care in the way he handled the soft alloy, sending pleasure signals all throughout her body.

The feel of the femme's glossa against the cords of his neck caused Bumblebee to let out a groan and press his thumb into her nipple, causing Road Rage to moan gently. It was music to his audios. He needed her closer to him, needed to feel her very being inside him. His spark pulsed within his chest and though he had never experienced it before, he knew what emotion and feeling it was illuminating. He was confident what his spark was trying to tell him.

But, Bumblebee pushed aside that feeling. The moment wasn't about him, it was about her. Road Rage ran her hands over his body, taking great care to pay attention to spots where she knew he enjoyed. Feeling the same as he, the femme hooked her right leg over his hips – needing to be closer to him. She hadn't even noticed that her intimate plating had shifted aside all on its own. Her body was instinctively opening up to him.

Their optics locked, as Bumblebee reached his fingers down to touch her wet folds. Road Rage instantly let out a heavy moan, wishing his push aside his own pelvic plating and fill her. Megatron had felt so wrong and the only way she had been able to handle having her void mercilessly thrust into, was the mere glimmer that one day she'd feel Bumblebee within her once more.

But, Bumblebee played with her so she could feel pleasure. For the whole time Road Rage had been captured, Megatron had simply pushed aside his codpiece and pushed in. It was an act only to get him off and she was simply a vessel for that. The scout was not a possessive bot. She wasn't his to own, but the other mech who had been inside her hadn't cared if he hurt her and that wasn't what interfacing should have been about.

Road Rage understood what he was doing, but he hadn't any idea how much her body needed him. She felt she belonged in the berth with him. How strange that she had never felt this kind of sincere connection before. It was a warm feeling indeed – she didn't feel sarcastic or cynical. Nor was she angry or had any tense cell in her body. In fact, she was...happy.

Reaching up, Road Rage held her helm within her hands and sincerely requested, "Make love to me."

Her words warmed his spark. Running his hand along the underside of her behind and guiding it along her leg, he made sure she was hooked around his waist before reaching down to push aside his codpiece. They were both on their sides. Bumblebee wanted it to be like that, so that she knew they were equal. That night was not about asserting dominance, rather a joint effort between two Cybertronians.

Moving his hand back to the small of her back, the scout brought her close so his length could push into her wet folds. Road Rage let out a breathy gasp, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding onto him. While her insides were still slightly sore, she quickly pushed that aside and accepted him inside her. The pressure within her relieved any pain she was going through; her soul itself accepting him.

Bumblebee's very being felt like it wanted to collapse, pulling her closer within his arms and pushing himself deeper within her. The warm walls that squeezed around his arousal calm his very soul and he felt like he were truly home. The scout wanted to cry out, for the act of interfacing transcending beyond the physical form. It felt like they were meant to be in this act – as if they were two halves of a whole.

Bumblebee's optics turned off, as Road Rage curved into his shape and began sucking at the cords of his neck. It was a sensitive area and brought him to a heaven-like state. Her legs tightened around his waist and pulled herself close as he pumped passionately into her. Both their hips rolled against the other, pulling away and pushing together in unison. The femme's moans, each time he hit her wall; rendered him helpless.

Their movements soon become sporadic, their orgasms eminent. Bumblebee reached down and cupped her behind in his palm, keeping her steady as he thrust his length in and out of her. Road Rage dug her fingers into his shoulder blades, pressing her lips against his mouth guard. She was feeling the onslaught of her climax wash over her and she needed to desperately hold onto him, as her body began gently jerking.

The small convulsions caused her sex to tighten around his manhood, causing him to practically hunch over and bury his face in the nook of her neck, as his hips jumped and he felt himself ejaculating. Bumblebee held her tight within his arms and she felt him tremor from the orgasm, as she moaned from his seed shooting into her.

Fans kicking into high, Road Rage allowed herself to cool down before resting her helm against his chest. The weight of everything that had happened was lifted off her shoulders and she felt herself melting into his touch. It wasn't often she allowed herself to feel or act so delicate, but where was the harm in letting your guard down every once in a while? A femme deserved as much.

Shoulders relaxing, Bumblebee adjusted himself so he were face to face with her on the berth. They were still connected genitally and it was a warm feeling. Engines running normally, the scout asked, [Do you still curse me?]

Chuckling, Road Rage mindlessly traced the windows on his chest, while picking up a hand and kissing the fingers, "I do. But, I am quite happy about it."

[I'll try to continue giving you happiness to curse.] He promised happily.


	17. Chapter 17

TC Stark: I should probably start out with saying that the Predacons will not be featured in this story. While I liked the third season, I wasn't very into the whole robot dragons plot. And it doesn't really go with what I have planned. This is actually only a few chapters away from being finished and then we explore the world of sequels lol This is simply a filler chapter – so enjoy :-)

Disclaimer: I only own Road Rage, Rosie, and my own ideas.

Chapter Seventeen

"With the coordinates being decoded for the four Omega Keys, it is imperative we work swiftly. I have no doubt that Megatron is on the same page and we are unaware of how far behind or ahead he is. This is the only hope we have for restoring Cybertron."

As usual, the team stood to listen to Optimus Prime's baritone voice, informing them of where they stood with the war. The Decepticons were not finished yet. Megatron would not allow the destruction of Dark Mount to deter him from his true mission. And with the virus Ratchet had implanted in Laserbeak some time back, they were able to see that the Warlord was planning on finding the Omega Keys, since their coordinates had been discovered and simply needed to be decoded. That was all they were able to find out, since Soundwave found the virus and fixed the problem.

"Optimus, it seems we have one." Ratchet announced, turning around from his position in front of his screen.

The rest of the team shifted their gazes towards the screen, waiting for the system to produce information for them. Soon, an image popped up before them. And as they all squinted their optics, they noticed, "It looks like Smokescreen." Bulkhead concluded.

"What kind of joke is this?" Arcee turned towards the silver bot, optic ridge tilted upwards.

Throwing his hands up, Smokescreen defended, "Hey, I don't know where the first key is. Ratchet's system must be faulty."

Snorting, the orange and white medic defended, "I may be using less than technologically advanced tools, but I assure you – the formula to decode works perfectly."

As everyone tried to figure the confusing code out, Knock Out stepped towards Smokescreen and held a device up to him. The silver bot shifted uncomfortably, as the red medic moved all around him. After a few moments of invading his private space, the doctor pulled away and assimilated a sound similar to one of a human clearing his throat, "Ahem, excuse me – but if you'd all direct your attention."

The team turned their focus over to Knock Out's screen, which after he typed in some codes; had an image appear. It was the same image of Smokescreen, which was on Ratchet's screen; though a red outline of what looked like a key seemed to appear in the middle of the bot's chest. Perplexed, Smokescreen touched his chest and pondered, "What? The key...is inside me?"

"It would seem Alpha Trion entrusted you to carry the key, while you were in stasis; knowing if there were no set coordinates it would be more difficult for the Decepticons to find it." Optimus concluded.

"So, he left us a clue." Bulkhead added excitedly.

Grinning happily, Smokescreen jabbed a thumb against his own chest and proclaimed, "See! I told you guys – destiny!"

Arcee rolled her optics, as Ultra Magnus pointed out, "We will have to extract the key somehow."

Stepping forward, Knock Out puffed his chest smugly while transforming his hand into a saw, "Don't worry, this is my specialty," He winked over to Smokescreen, before pushing his spinning saw close to the silver bot's chest. He looked on with shocked optics, not being able to believe that everyone was going to sit around while the medic cut him open. Though, at the last second; the saw stopped and soon transformed back into a hand, "Ha! Made you squirm!"

"Knock Out!" Ratchet groaned, "Just use the phase shifter."

Rolling his optics, Knock Out grumbled to himself as Smokescreen handed the Phase Shifter over. It may have been the young bot's signature weapon, but he didn't much like the idea of rummaging through his own chest cavity. So, once the doctor activated it and made some comment of it being _trippy,_ he reached in and started poking at all the cables that made up his insides. Which, really wasn't a pleasant feeling.

Finally latching onto something solid, Knock Out smirked, satisfied and pulled. Wincing, Smokescreen's chest heaved in and out as the tip of a large key was being wedged out of it's cavity. After one final tug, the key was released from Smokescreen and the silver bot was able to relax, holding his chest on shock. The others looked on and hoped that not all of the keys were trapped inside someone, since the procedure didn't look comfortable.

Smugly holding the key up, Knock Out smirked while looking at it. So, this would help restoring Cybertron? He was interested. Especially if the process meant he might have an opportunity to perform surgery. Though that was highly doubtful, Optimus liked that he had an extensive knowledge of the anatomy to many species, but didn't exactly like the sick pleasure that came along with it for the red medic.

Optimus walked over and held his hand out so to receive the key. Smokescreen then came over to Knock Out and asked for his Phase Shifter back. Rolling his red optics, the doctor grumbled, "_You're welcome_."

Rosie, who had been looking onward; gave Knock Out a weak smile. Funny how he had integrated himself into the team so quickly – his services were appreciated. Even if the doctors were constantly butting helms and he wasn't able to perform the experiments he used to, he was at least having fun. And Team Prime was _alright _in his view.

"Bumblebee, put these in the safe vault." Optimus instructed.

Snapping his feet together and giving a firm salute, Bumblebee nodded and took the key. Pumped from excitement, Smokescreen asked, "So, what's next? Is the next code ready? Let's go!"

"Now, now, let's not be too hasty," Ratchet turned back around towards his station, "They're not yet decoded. It'll take time for me to do so. Raf?" He turned him helm and asked the small human boy for assistance, since the two worked well together.

Everyone seemed satisfied with the answer. Save Knock Out, who once again rolled his optics and waved his hand around, "I guess I'll just...do something else."

Snorting, the orange and white bot offered, "You can actually work on checking everyone's vitals. Our Energon supply is low, I want to make sure no one is being neglected."

"I can also produce more Synthetic Energon. The formula is perfected, you know."

Nodding, Ratchet turned to him, "I've looked it over. Everything checks out. I'd just prefer to use the real thing, but it wouldn't hurt."

Knock Out agreed, before pointing over to Rosie, "I'd like to give her daily dose of Energon. We weren't able to while on the road and she suffered some symptoms of withdrawals. I'd like to make sure everything is alright with her first."

The doctor would never let up his hold of the human girl. And his selfish personality made him only concerned with his little project over everyone else. But, he had respected Optimus's wishes and didn't perform any unethical experiments on her nor referred to her in any disrespectful way. So, Ratchet agreed, "Go on. But, I'd like Optimus's vitals checked right after. Then whoever is next, but I want them all checked out."

Throwing his head back and rolling his optics, he walked over to the high ledge and offered his arm to the brunette, "Beautiful."

Rosie was careful to step off the ledge and slide onto the flat surface of his forearm. As he gently set her down, Knock Out looked up to see Jack watching – as if making sure no harm was brought on. With a low, dark chuckle he winked towards the teenaged bot and unashamedly stared at Rosie's backside as she walked over to the med bay.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Miko asked, coming up beside Jack and leaning her elbows against the railing.

Clenching his fists, Jack huffed, "I just don't like how Knock Out treats Rosie. Like she's still a possession of his. It isn't right – she's just his toy and everyone allows it to continue."

Miko snickered, "Man, Jack, you got a serious case of cougar fever, huh? First Arcee, now Rosie. Older women rile you up, huh?"

"Miko? What? No!" He gritted his teeth, "I'm just concerned is all."

"Jack, _relax. _Everything is cool. We got this."

* * *

"You..._allowed _her to leave." Megatron's haunting voice lingered throughout the control room.

Only Soundwave was audience; Shockwave diligently working in his lab and Dreadwing reflecting in his room. Starscream knelt with a bent knee before Megatron – a hand apologetically holding his spark. His helm bowed down, knowing his master did not even want to see his optics. He was so disgusted with the seeker.

Things had happened so fast during the attack on Dark Mount that Megatron had not been able to address the issue of his missing pet. It was when they all returned to the warship that the Warlord as able to call Starscream in. Soundwave stood silently, unbiased. Simply there to document everything – especially the Air Commander's failures.

Squeezing his optic lids shut, Starscream attempted to appeal, "My liege, it was not my intent. I let my baser instincts get the best of me. As well as turning a blind optic to her craftiness."

"And that's another thing," Megatron turned to finally face the seeker, jaw tightening, "Who said you have access to her? She is no longer your wife. You two are no longer bonded, therefore you have no right to her. She was mine and yet again, Starscream, you attempt to take something which is mine. Tell me, why I shouldn't simply rip your spark out right now."

Gulping, Starscream looked up and begged, "My liege, I am truly apologetic. The hurt over our divorce still burns deep and I only wished to exact my own revenge. And even you can not deny her raw sexuality. I was drawn to it – it is hard to not act on something that was once mine. To hold myself back from an action I was once free to do. But, it is no excuse. Please allow me to prove myself. Put me in charge of finding the keys, so we can restore Cybertron in your name."

Tilting his chin up, Megatron's optics held no answers as he turned and stepped towards Soundwave. Looking at his communications officer, he decided, "It will be your responsibility to find them. If I do not have the four Omega Keys in my clutches, I will execute you in front of the whole army. _But, _you will from now on refer to yourself as my _third _in command."

"Third?" The Air Commander reeled back, stunned, "B-But...you're relinquishing my title? To who?"

"Stop spluttering, Starscream," Megatron hissed, "Dreadwing has proved himself more times than you have. You have left me with no choice."

As Megatron dismissed himself, Starscream looked upon Soundwave with opened mouth. The communications officer offered nothing, as he instead turned around and went back to work decoding the coordinates. He couldn't believe it, third in command? Why, he had been Megatron's second since the beginning of the war. He had always stood by the Warlord's side. Had even watched over his army during his three year absence. How could he simply be so sparkless and throw him away with such easy.

Clutching his claws, the seeker snarled to himself, "I will get those keys. I will gain my honor back. If it's the last thing I do..."

* * *

"Come on, come at me."

Excluding Optimus and Ultra Magnus, both who were recharging in their respective rooms; the rest of Team Prime watched as Wheeljack challenged Rosie. Knock Out had insisted that the Energon he injected her with was working. Besides, they needed something to do during downtime and the lone Wrecker was interested in this little experiment of the mad doctor's.

"Are we really about to entertain this?" Road Rage stifled a yawn, crossing her legs and looking over at Arcee.

Folding her arms, Arcee snorted, "This is what happens when Wreckers get bored."

[But, I'm worried about Rosie.] Bumblebee leaned over to the two femmes, voicing his concern.

Miko, who was nearby; waved her hand, "Nah, Rosie can handle herself! C'mon, girl, show these bots us humans can dish out some hurt!"

A small pink blush graced Rosie's face, as she watched Wheeljack stand before her. Besides the time she broke the chains in front of Megatron and Starscream, she hadn't displayed any of her enhancements. All she knew was that she couldn't function without Energon and it had done something to her anatomy that made her different than other humans. It had been Knock Out's dream to turn humans into an army of advanced beings, but she doubted she'd ever be able to handle her own against a Cybertronian.

With Knock Out's approving gaze, Rosie sighed and put her hands up as if to ask the Wrecker to wait. Jogging further away from them, she reached the wall where she turned around. The red medic was confident in her abilities. She had reacted so positively to the Energon. While on the Nemesis, it had been his plan to somehow move her towards the possibility of becoming more of a Cyborg, but he doubted the Autobots would approve of such treatment.

Holding back onto the wall with one hand, the brunette crouched her knees in a ready position. As if she were about to race. The other humans watched intently, as she suddenly bounded forward. Moving much faster than any other human. And with a spring in her step, she jumped high in the air – breaking the laws of known physics.

Spinning in the air, high above Wheeljack; she then charged towards him with her fist. The Wrecker threw his hands up in defense and blocked himself from Rosie's hit. Though not causing any damage, he moved back about a foot. His peds sliding backwards, from the force of the attack. The female human had caused that.

Flipping back down, Rosie landed on her feet in a crouched down position before standing up. She took a deep breath, it had taken her a lot of energy to do that. And even she was surprised, but it was the Energon flowing through her veins that seemed to have super charged her. It hadn't even hurt when she hit Wheeljack. Her skin was resilient, thicker than normal because of Knock Out's treatments. She understood why he had to use a thicker needle to puncture through.

Everyone stared with wide eyes, Wheeljack looking down and noticing the skid marks on the floor. Chuckling, he regarded, "I knew you humans were tougher than you looked."

Casually dusting imaginary dust off his shoulders, Knock Out proclaimed smugly, "I told you she was good."

[That was crazy!] Bumblebee exclaimed, jumping up and peering down at Rosie, [Did it hurt?]

Examining her fist, Rosie gave a small smile and a shrug, "No. Not really. I can't do nearly as much as you guys can, but my acrobatic skills have improved." She joked.

"I have to admit, Knock Out, I'm quite impressed," Road Rage mused with a smirk, leaning back against the wall, "I'm sure Megatron is simply crushed at you leaving."

"I tend to have that effect on others," Placing his hands on his hips, he winked down at the brunette female, "Right, beautiful?"

Ratchet murmured something about the whole thing being _unethical, _though; quickly shielded his face away. While it wasn't right morally, it was fascinating. As a doctor himself, he was taught much about the Cybertronian's anatomy. As someone in the medical field the curiosity of how other beings worked always came up, but he chose to use those pondering for the greater good. He experiment to improve his skills in helping others – for that was his true purpose in becoming a doctor. Knock Out it seemed had selfish reasons for why he did what he did.

Jack clenched his fists and turned his head away from the whole display. He disliked Knock Out. Very much so. It seemed like it hadn't been very long ago that they rescued Rosie from the horrors the mad doctor was inflicting on her. When they saw how bad of shape she was in and how subordinate she was around him. Did any of them think that domineering kind of behavior wasn't happening behind closed doors, away from Optimus's prying optics?

Approaching Wheeljack with her arms folded, Arcee smirked, "How's your hand?"

"Tingles a little," The Wrecker rubbed his palm absentmindedly, before smirking, "Wanna kiss it to make it better?"

Amused, the blue femme was about to say something, when Jack called out to her, "Hey, Arcee, mind taking me home? I'm sure mom is lonely."

"She's probably worried too." Arcee confirmed.

Ratchet nodded, "It is getting late, you all should be returning back to your homes."

Miko let out a pout, reluctantly walking down the steps to hop into Bulkhead's vehicle form. Raf was more understanding, as Bumblebee transformed down into his alt mode. And Jack practically ran towards Arcee, glancing sympathetically over to Rosie. She saw his sadness and tried to let him know that she was fine. She was stronger than ever and felt refreshed. There were no safer hands that she could be than in Knock Out's.

As if reading her thoughts, Knock Out walked towards his human pet and knelt down so only she could hear, "He'll never understood."


	18. Chapter 18

TC Stark: Alright, ladies, and gents. This is the second to last chapter. What you say? You'll see. I want to round this story off nicely before moving onto the sequel. I have the skeleton for it, but I'd like to hear your opinions. Because this is AU and doesn't exactly follow the timeline of the show, some things are cut and place from different episodes. I'm sure some of this chapter will feel familiar to you, I just mashed two different events and molded them together. Well, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Road Rage and Rosie.

Chapter Eighteen

Soundwave struggled against the restraints that held him against Knock Out's operating table. It seemed unbelievable that the Autobots would even be able to capture the Decepticons' Communications Officer. It had been a fluke, but during a fight against him and Shockwave for one Omega Key, Soundwave crashed into electrical wires. It left him vulnerable and since they were in a crucial time of the war, Optimus ordered he be taken back with them.

"Soundwave doesn't talk, does he?" Miko piped up, her hands gripping tightly onto the railing.

"I don't even think he has a face." Raf gulped, more intimated than the rest by the presence of the eery Con.

Knock Out, who had been listening to the humans talk; added in, "He's definitely a special kind of Cybertronian. Much more computer than bot – not as developed personality wise as the rest of us. Rumor is he erased his own emotions to become a better asset to Megatron." He pointed out. He himself had only ever been audience to audio being played back rather than an actual voice.

Soundwave was a dedicated Con. And not easily intimidated. He wouldn't easily subject to the Autobots; he hadn't fought in the Pits of Kaon to accept defeat so easily. Team Prime may have been bleeding sparks who took diplomatic measures, but as a warrior himself he knew not to be so weak. No one was strong anymore – save for Megatron. The only one who had integrity; it was why he stood by the Warlord for so long.

After Optimus interrogated him, Soundwave spun the Prime's voice and mocked him by creating a smiley emoticon on his visor. It was obvious he wasn't willing to cooperate. Ratchet, who had become increasingly frustrated; shouted, "Scrap this. Soundwave is no ordinary Cybertronian both inside and out. I say we open him up and dissect, get the information from his core processor."

Face brightening, Knock Out bounded over and exclaimed happily, "It would be my _pleasure!_"

Before Optimus could oppose to such brutal techniques, Soundwave emitted a loud screech. Practically sending everyone to their knees with their hands over their audios. The Commander would never allow anyone to get a hold of the information he held inside. He'd rather commit suicide to prevent it from happening than lie back and allow the Autobots to win.

As a series of codes scrolled along his visor, Bulkhead observed happily, "Ah, sweet! He's downloading information."

"No," Ratchet concluded, "He's _erasing _information."

Most of the room didn't even know a mech could do that, not even the Autobots. But, Soundwave was more computer than anything else. And the perfect soldier. Committed to only Megatron. He was much more of the emotionless robot that the humans had thought them to be – before Team Prime had proved them wrong.

Finally, after all the information disappeared on his visor, Soundwave let out an emanating and simple sentence in a monotone computerized voice, "Soundwave superior. Autobots inferior."

And then his helm fell back against the table. Everyone stood in silence, before Knock Out tutted, "Pfft, rude."

"Is he dead?" Arcee demanded.

After taking a quick scan, Ratchet deduced, "No, there is still brain function. Though, he did crash his hard-drive."

Stunned, Jack asked, "You guys can do that?"

"Not us, kid," Wheeljack shook his helm, "Soundwave is a special kind of creepy."

"This does not help our situation." Ultra Magnus frowned, turning towards Optimus, who bore a similar emotion on his face.

Sighing, the Prime turned to Knock Out and commanded, "Keep an eye on his vitals and let me know if there's anything you can do."

It wasn't likely that he could do anything, since Soundwave crashed his hard-drive. Regardless, Knock Out nodded, "Will do."

[Creepy,] Bumblebee shuddered, before looking over to Raf and pointing to his own throat, [I think I'd rather sound like this than that.]

Giving a weak smile, the young boy nodded, "Definitely."

* * *

Hours had passed and Soundwave had still not come to. It was a frightening thing that someone was willing to go to such extents for another. Megatron had truly made himself out to be a god to his followers and would be praised as such. It was why he practically demanded those around him to bow or kneel before him, rather than showing mutual respect like those on Team Prime did.

"Optimus?"

A comforting voice entered the Prime's audios and pulled him away from his thoughts. Turning around, he noticed Ratchet stepping closer to him. Composing himself, Optimus asked, "What is it, old friend?"

Frowning, the orange and white medic shielded his voice so only the Prime could hear, "I have to admit I have never seen you look so grim."

"I am worried, Ratchet," He admitted, "It seems to me that we are coming to a part in the war that will change everything. That there will be no going back and our strength will be tested. This will determine everything and I am afraid at what cost. We have already lost Cliffjumper, I cannot imagine having to bury anyone else."

Ratchet could see the pain on his face. Primes were usually very serious, but Optimus had been a young mech when he was offered the title of a Prime. Though he made very sacrifices to fit into his new position, he never gave up his sympathy. His spark never stopped caring for others and he made it evident that he was worried.

"Optimus," Ratchet sighed, "You have never led us astray. The Autobots would not be where they are today without you. We most likely would have all been killed or made slaves to Megatron's rule. _You _make fighting worth it, when so many of us wanted to give up. Even when our planet was destroyed, you helped us see that there was still life to be lived. Do not give up now."

Slowly nodding, Optimus let out a smile, "Thank you, old friend, I do not mean to cause any worry for you that I have given up. I just know there will be hardships in front of us."

Ratchet understood. He could feel it as well. No one could deny it looming above them. Something was going to happen. Something that would define the rest of their lives. There was no room for error or retreating. Rather, it was time to fight and determine what was to become of their way of life. Judgement day was upon them and they could all feel it.

"Ratchet, we have a message." Knock Out announced.

The other medic nodded, before walking over. Everyone surrounded the two, as they brought up a message, "From Starscream." Ratchet sneered.

"_Megatron has gone out of his mind. He wishes to Cyberform Earth. There is no stopping his wrath. HELP." _Knock Out read aloud.

While everyone was perplexed by the out of the blue message, Bulkhead piped up, "Starscream all of a sudden wants to walk away from the Decepticons again? Why now?"

"Perhaps he has seen the error of Megatron's ways," Optimus offered, "Starscream may also be tired of the abuse he suffers by Megatron's hands."

"Oh, there's more," The red medic read, "_Bring medical supplies. _Pfft. No surprise there; wonder what he did now to anger the big M. You all don't even know the extent of the injuries he was succumbed to." Knock Out addressed the rest of the crew. Him and the Air Commander had an odd relationship; at times they saw eye to eye, but seeing as both were usually out for themselves they clashed at times. But, he would never deny that Megatron went too far on more than a few occasions.

Seeing that there was a chance of the team actually considering meeting Starscream, Road Rage stepped forward, "Have none of you learned your lesson from dealing with Starscream in the past? Whatever he wants will only serve for his benefit – I do not think it's wise, especially with Soundwave here. Does it not seem strange to any of you?"

"I am inclined to agree with Road Rage." Ultra Magnus voiced.

Road Rage's red optics shifted over to Bumblebee, communicating to him her concerns. He had never seen her look so serious before. In her mind there was no question that it was all a rouse. After all, she had left him chained up with his genitals hanging out. There was no way he'd allow her to get away so easily for it and there was no way he'd enlist the Autobot's help. Megatron was too far into his plans and the Air Commander wanted a front row seat.

Nodding his helm, Bumblebee agreed, [Me too. We can't trust him.]

"While I understand your trepidation," Optimus started with a frown to Road Rage, not happy about having to disagree with the black armored femme, "But, Starscream has been a credible source in the past and I cannot give up the chance to attain information. Especially since Soundwave has been...less than helpful."

"It certainly is not a good idea, Optimus." She voiced. She knew how crafty her ex-husband was and this rouse stunk of treachery.

Nodding, Optimus agreed, "But, we have come to a troubling time in this war and extreme measures must be taken. Ratchet, Bulkhead, and myself will go to the coordinates Starscream has provided for us."

* * *

Little did any of the Autobots know that Shockwave had gotten his hands on a tiny bit of Red Energon and after extracting it's liquid, he injected it into Starscream. Megatron knew that while his Air Commander had been rogue that he had enlisted the help of Team Prime several times. So, he would exploit that history and use his third in command to not only retrieve the two Omega Keys, but Soundwave as well.

As soon as Bulkhead, Ratchet, and Optimus exited the Ground Bridge, Starscream ran in. He was moving at hyper speed and it was impossible for anyone to catch him. He wasn't sure if they could even see him. What a fascinating thing Red Energon was; it was a shame that all those shards had given them such little amount of liquid, but he was glad it was used on him. He practically felt invincible.

Running into the Autobot base, he noticed them all looking towards the giant green swirling circle, read for action. Snarling, he took the time to casually stroll through them, "Oh, how I'd love to gut you," Red optics turning towards Arcee, he sneered, "_All _of you."

Noticing Soundwave attached to Knock Out's operating table, he shifted over and saw that where the Decepticon symbol used to reside on the red doctor was replaced by an Autobot insignia. Snorting, Starscream asked, "And what good did that do you?"

Of course Knock Out couldn't respond. It didn't matter, he was simply having some fun before going to work. He was just about to go searching for the keys, when his optics caught Road Rage. Ah, his beautiful ex-wife. She looked annoyed and wasn't facing the Ground Bridge. As if she didn't want to see how right she was about how wrong they were. They should have listened to her.

Walking up to the femme's frozen state, Starscream took the tip of his finger and ran it along the shape of her breast armor, "_Ooh, _darling, if I only had the time – I would bend you over in front of all these insects and frag you. Making sure the _bug _was able to see," He sneered, shifting his gaze over to Bumblebee, "And then I'd take pleasure in gutting you, while _your _private parts were out in the open."

Starscream scoffed, he was making himself mad. He needed to get on his way. No use in playing around, there would be plenty of time to make the Autobots pay once Megatron had all four keys. And so he began his search around the base and it didn't take him long to retrieve the two the enemy had, the Decepticons themselves having the other two. It was all piecing together perfectly.

Coming up to the bound Soundwave, Starscream had the urge to leave him behind. Truthfully, the communications officer irked him out. As the humans called it he was _creepy. _And constantly listening and recording. It made it hard to even have a thought of his own, fearing that it would be mistaken as treachery and shown to Megatron. His life would be so much easier without the other Con around; he could simply tell his master that he tried, but couldn't retrieve both the keys and Soundwave.

No. Megatron would never accept that. Soundwave was a huge asset for him, as well as a respected ally. Starscream never understood they whole gladiator code of honor, but it was outdated. Ancient. It was an obsolete way of thinking that had been one of the reasons why they lost Cybertron. But, Megatron would absolutely have his helm if he didn't return with Soundwave.

Sighing, Starscream lifted his one arm that Knock Out had once modified so it could turn into a blaster canon. _Outdated. _The Air Commander should have turned and sent a rocket towards the vain mech, showing him how _obsolete _his technology was. Of course that showboating bot couldn't appreciate anything old fashioned. Just because something was new didn't mean it worked better.

Ignoring the urge, Starscream sent blasts against the restraints, blowing them to bits. With Red Energon pumping through his veins he was able to actually hold Soundwave up with one hand with ease. Taking one final look around, he swore vengeance on each of them before running back through the portal. Thank Primus, since it seemed the Energon had worn off.

"I have him!" Starscream shouted through his intercom link, as the Autobots on the other side came to and began shooting.

As he fought back against the three bots, Laserbeak flew in from seemingly nowhere and attached to her master's chest. Almost instantly she revived Soundwave's processor and all previously deleted information came back to him. The former gladiator jumped up easily, able to commence a Ground Bridge of their own, to which both him and Starscream flew into before the portal quickly closed.

Realizing that Starscream had tricked them in order to steal both the keys and Soundwave, Optimus frowned. Road Rage had been right to be skeptical about the whole situation and it seemed like his good nature had gotten the best of him once again. And in a matter of seconds their hopes for winning the war had been stolen from them.


	19. Chapter 19

TC Stark: I know I literally just updated, but I couldn't help it. I had this chapter written out and I decided why not. This way I'm going to give myself the weekend to decompose and then post the first chapter of the sequel _The Other Side. _This chapter is both the ending and the small epilogue. It essentially follows the ending of the series, so it should feel familiar, I just added small things here and there. And as for the epilogue, I figured the story started with Starscream and Road Rage bickering, it should end with them. I hope you guys enjoyed this story. I really did. I have notebooks full of scribbles and timelines and little blurbs. I've written parts of chapters ahead of where I was, just because I was constantly thinking. And I also have these wild ideas for a sequel, which will concentrate on a separate pair of couples, but will also feature our main two here. Well – here it is!

Disclaimer: I only own Road Rage, Rosie, and my ideas.

Chapter Nineteen.

The time for waiting was over. The Autobots could no longer afford to stand around and watch the Decepticons win. Not when Megatron had all the Omega Keys and not when his warship hovered over Earth with the intention over using the lock to Cyberform the human's home planet. The time had come for them to take action.

Knock Out knew that soon, they would be ambushing the Nemesis and giving Megatron all they had. There was a grave possibility that they would lose and many of them would perish. At least that's the way it felt, when Optimus had expressed how much of an honor it had been serving with all of them. It was as if they were all prepared to walk into their own death.

A big part of him wanted to pack his tools and get away. The war had become too much and too intense for him. But, then he would be a coward and that very thought depressed him. Had he nothing to fight for anymore? Nothing to stand for? If he ran he'd only prove himself to be pathetic and that title was reserved for Starscream. It was time for him to have some integrity, he couldn't be just looks all the time.

As the team prepared for their departure, Knock Out entered the room he shared with Rosie. She was sitting on the large berth with a book in her hand. She was well aware of what the plan was. It scared her – to know the Autobots were walking into the heart of battle. That this could possibly be their last and that there was a chance they might lose. There would be no stopping Megatron if the team did not succeed in taking down the warlord.

Knock Out stood awkwardly in front of the human girl. His arms were folded and he seemed to be fidgeting in thought. Rosie quirked an eyebrow up, looking at the doctor oddly. He certainly didn't look comfortable and she could only imagine that it was because he was caught in such an intense situation. It wasn't ideal at all for someone who tended to make light out of every situation and was only concerned with situations that were _fun._

"It occurs to me," He started, not fully looking her way, "That as an Autobot, I should no longer keep you. You are a human, Rosie, you don't deserve this existence. It is not your fight. You should be with your family and friends, not with us."

Rosie was shocked. Knock Out was so possessive of her that the idea of leaving was almost out of the question. Mouth hanging open, the brunette slowly tried to make sense of it all, "What…what you did to me was wrong. Killing my boyfriend, capturing me, torturing me, experimenting on me…it wasn't right. I was made to believe like...I was simply a means of getting you off. But…all of it made me stronger. More so than I have ever been. And in your own way I feel you care. We are connected and I'd never be able to go back to normal. There is no turning around - I can't leave and I won't."

Knock Out slowly nodded, "I promise, if I make it back – I will spend my time trying to make it up to you."

Taking a moment to think about it, Rosie slowly placed her book down and gave him quite the devilish look, "You can start _when _you come back by scaling down and fragging me." She smirked.

Pleasantly surprised by her tone, the doctor let out a wolfish whistle and seductively purred, "You have yourself a deal, beautiful."

* * *

No amount of strategy could prevent ultimate chaos among the battlefield. With being shot at by every angle, it was easy to forget all that was planned and simply try to survive. The Autobots ambushed the Nemesis, running in all different directions. Fighting off whoever they could. All with the main goal of preventing Shockwave from activating the Omega Lock.

Smokescreen had already run off in his own direction. They couldn't afford to stay together, they needed to split up. Attack the army in all directions. It was a defining moment for their team – if they could hold their own despite their small numbers. If they could work together, as a unit; regardless of how much they butted heads in the past.

Optimus had already found Megatron and they were already locked in battle. Ratchet had found the main control room for the lock, but Shockwave was there to stop him. And Arcee and Bumblebee may have caught up to the Omega Lock, but Starscream was ready to order his armada against them. Even the Wreckers were having difficulty against Soundwave.

The Cyber-Matter was ready to be fired and when Shockwave opened the Lock, Optimus paused from his battle with Megatron to try and fire at the scientist. His attempt failed and it had seemed the procedure would commence, when the ship jerked. No one having realized that Miko, using the Apex Armor; and Jack were aboard the ship and had successfully sent Soundwave to the shadow-zone.

Road Rage and Knock Out joined in, trying their best to fight off Starscream's armada. It was all coming down to seconds. They were fighting right above the lock – the Cyber-Matter in their sights. And at any second, the switch could be triggered and Earth would begin to Cyberform. Everything felt as if it were in slow motion – seconds feeling like eternity.

And that was when Road Rage saw Bumblebee descending with the Star Saber in hand. It was what Smokescreen had gone looking for and when he attempted to get it to Optimus, Shockwave had shot him down. The scout had jumped into action, trying to get the sword to Optimus as Arcee pulled the other bot away. The Omega lock needed to be destroyed, even if it meant giving up to chance to restore Cybertron. Bumblebee wouldn't allow Megatron to destroy Earth.

In a matter of seconds, Megatron lifted his arm and sent three large blasts through Bumblebee's chest. The attack strong enough to send the scout plummeting to the Cyber-Matter; dead. His once vibrant blue eyes went offline, as his body sunk in. The blasts were powerful enough to kill him, as well as send the sword along with him.

Pausing from fighting off a Vehicon, Road Rage fell to her knees, "No!" She screamed. Everything returned to slow motion, as her spark beat hard against her chest. No. That was not supposed to happen. She was not supposed to be overwhelmed with such emotion. He was not supposed to die. Not the eager scout who risked everything for his team, who had lost his very voice to Megatron. Not the bot who had opened up so much to her and made her throw away all her defenses. Not the bot who had so much life to live and hadn't allowed the tragedies to harden him, as it had her. Out of all of them, he was the one who least deserved that fate.

With the anger of watching a close friend killed, the team resumed their attack with fury. Even Optimus, who was normally so reserved; advantaged on Megatron with rage in his optics. Road Rage was angry. This was what war did – how senseless it was. And now they were forced to stay until the end, not only to prevent the Cyberforming of Earth, but to avenge Bumblebee. Everyone felt it. The bot who had so much life in him, killed. The mayhem had to stop. Megatron had to be stopped.

"Megatron!"

The last bot Megatron ever expected to come face to face with was the scout. With determined optics, Bumblebee plunged the Star Saber right through the warlord's chest and proclaimed, "You took my voice. You will never rob anyone, of _anything, _ever again."

Autobots and Decepticons alike watched as Megatron's lifeless body fell off the ship, burning up into a bright flame as he passed through Earth's atmosphere. Even Optimus watched, from hanging off the edge of the ship; as his greatest enemy was finally defeated. There was no doubt once his body was reduced to ashes that the gladiator was no more.

"I got ya, Optimus." Bumblebee offered, while helping his leader up.

The rest of the Decepticons seemed to either give up or flee, as the Autobots all flocked to where their heroes stood, "Thank you." Optimus nodded, relieved that it was all done.

Smiling, the scout responded, "You're welcome, Optimus."

"Bee! Your voice!" Smokescreen pointed out, shocked.

Confused, Bumblebee asked, "My voice?" Upon realizing what he heard, the scout shouted, "My voice! It's back!" Happily, he retracted his mouth guard to reveal that he was indeed speaking, "My mouth! My tongue! It's all back!" He couldn't contain the excitement coursing through his body, as he hugged Ratchet tightly.

Patting the others' back, Ratchet stood in awe, "Fascinating…the Cyber-Matter has a…healing effect."

"Which would explain why everything seems to be repaired." Knock Out observed, while peering into Bumblebee once the scout set Ratchet down.

Bumblebee held his hands up, reaching to touch his mouth. He couldn't believe it. His mouth…his voice…it was back. It was repaired. After a millennia of communicating in beeps through a small speaker, it didn't seem possible that he'd actually be able to speak again. It seemed so foreign, yet it was so exciting. He couldn't even concentrate on the defeat of Megatron, with the realization that all his injuries were healed.

Looking over, he noticed Road Rage smiling at him. In her optics he felt truly victorious. She had encouraged him to take his disability and never feel sorry for it. Rather, to use it to his advantage. To be proud. She always thought of him as an equal and never thought of him as anything less. He just hoped she liked his actual voice.

Smiling, he announced, "There's something I'd like to say…now that I can," With everyone's attention on him, Bumblebee expressed, "I love Road Rage."

Needless to say, everyone stood shocked. No one even knew that Bumblebee and Road Rage were involved with each other. The Wreckers had joined the rest of the team in that moment and Bulkhead looked at the scout with pride in his optics. As if saying _Atta boy, Bee. _Regardless of the shock, they all stood happy – seeing the love that emanated from him.

Holding her hand over her spark, Road Rage expressed, "I love you."

"Do you like my voice?" He asked sheepishly.

Stepping forward, the femme laughed, "It's beautiful, darling."

Bumblebee lifted Road Rage's hands as if no one were looking and asked, "Road Rage, this is going to be a new life. And I don't want to start it with anything unsaid – will you marry me?"

"Whoa." Arcee was taken back – not aware that Bumblebee even had those feelings. He seemed so mature in that moment and they were all stunned.

With a smile, Road Rage closed her optic lids and nodded her head, "Nothing sounds better than that."

Looking onward, Optimus smiled at the display of affection, as he announced, "Let's go to Cybertron. It is time to revive our planet."

The entire team smiled upon the announcement, everyone agreeing. Pulling away from Road Rage, Bumblebee pressed against him comlink and playfully teased, "Hey, Raf! You can turn yourself away from your laptop for two seconds. Bring yourself up here so we can get to Cybertron already!"

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Though Bumblebee had just been made a warrior by Optimus Prime, Road Rage was back on Earth. There had been a call from Agent Fowler requesting her presence and only hers. No one seemed to mind. Cybertron was theirs again and her soon to be husband wasn't going anywhere. They needed to rebuild, but in the meantime the Autobots seemed to want to return to Earth with their human friends- all who were amazed at the restoring.

Once Road Rage landed atop the military hanger Fowler had requested her to, she transformed and waited for the agent to greet her. Though she was only about fifteen feet tall, the soldiers looked upon her with awe. Though there was a whole division who knew about the Cybertronians, only Fowler had seen them and they were honestly surprised something like her was real.

"Stand down, men, is this how you treat a hero?" Fowler eventually emerged, looking upon the soldiers as if they wouldn't last a day out in the battle field.

Chuckling bemused, Road Rage placed her hand on her hip and leaned on it, "You flatter me, Fowler, but I must ask why the urgency? You know Bumblebee was essentially knighted, per Earth customs."

The older agent nodded, while motioning for her to follow him in the large bunker. The halls were big enough where she could walk around comfortably, "And I'm sorry for that – give the kid my best. Just thought you'd like to know we captured a key player in the Decepticon cause."

Road Rage raised an optic ridge, while following Fowler. She was confused – that certainly wasn't her forte. Prisoners of war were much more of Optimus's field, so she pondered why the agent would call her in. It just kept getting more interesting she supposed, while following him. She wondered who it was – after all they never found Shockwave's or Dreadwing's bodies.

As Fowler brought her to a large room, she chuckled and folded her arms with a smirk, "Oh, Agent Fowler, you shouldn't have."

Trapped behind sturdy bars covered in electrical wire and bound by wrists and wings, stood Starscream before her. He wasn't happy about being captured by the American government and thrown into their prisons. For such a strong mech, even he couldn't break free. He supposed the military had learned something from their alliance with the Autobots. But, he still wasn't pleased that they had got to him as he was trying to make his exit. The war was over, his master perished – while it had been an amusing sight indeed, he didn't wish to stick around. Megatron's brute force was always going to be the death of him.

"Starscream, darling, stop fidgeting. You'll only make it worse." She teased.

Snickering, Fowler turned up towards the femme and offered, "I'll leave you two alone."

Once the human was gone, Starscream turned towards her and lifted his bound wrists, "Go on and mock me, wretch. I hope it makes you feel good to see me so _defenseless _amongst the very race I despise. I – who only wished to escape and rid myself of this whole mess. Now forced to be a prisoner, who knows what these dirty creatures are going to do to me."

Rolling her red optics, Road Rage scolded, "Oh, stop being such a martyr and take some responsibility for once in your miserable life. _You _got yourself here, no one else."

Starscream's lips thinned and he turned around and spat bitterly, "Go on, say whatever you need to say and then leave. Enjoy the victory of the Autobots."

"I loved you once."

Wide optics, the seeker froze in his place as he cautiously asked, "What?"

With a wry smile, she explained, "As Cybertron was made inhabitable again, I looked around and remembered what life used to be before war. I realized so much of it was defined by my relationship with you. And that I would be returning to the planet without you by my side. It is strange, but not tragic. You were a chapter in my life, but our worlds were never meant to stay intertwined – we were only for that moment. War defined us and revealed our true colors. You looked for approval and praise and I suppose Megatron gave that to you. It is sad you couldn't have realized your self-worth on your own."

Starscream watched on as she continued, "Despite our destructive marriage, I did love you. And part of me still cares about you; I will ensure your comfort while imprisoned. Despite all you allowed to happen to me out of spite. And I have learned a lot from the Autobots. I've learned to not hold grudges and that I forgive you. I hope one day you will come to the same realization."

Starscream frowned and closed his optic lids. He made a grab for his spark. In the midst of war and hurt, it was easy to spite Road Rage. To call her names and wish bad upon her. To stand by and smirk at her pain, because he had been so hurt and felt so betrayed. But, he had forgotten his most sincere feelings – who had he truly become over the millennia?

"I…there were many other femmes…but you were the only other half of my spark," Holding his chest, he revealed, "I cursed you for so long for my bitterness. Because you were not around I felt it was you who had made me so cynical. I lost…all my humanity. I am sorry."

It was the first sincere conversation they had had since divorcing. There were no snide remarks. No smug smiles. No trying to one-up the other. They were speaking openly, something they should have done back then. Perhaps he wouldn't have went down the path he did with Megatron. He was a fool to dedicate himself to a mech who thought of him as disposable. But, he had allowed the darker side of him to surface and gave into the madness.

"It's hard to believe this is all over," The seeker thought aloud, "We've been fighting for so long and suddenly…it's done. Things will go back to the way they were?"

Shaking her helm, Road Rage responded, "No. Better. We will improve life among Cybertron so everyone can enjoy it. We will not allow the corruption that started the war – it is a new era. A fair era."

Snorting, Starscream mused, "Megatron only wanted darkness, agony – he wished to enslave. How could I have been so blind?"

"Because he offered you the recognition you so desperately craved. You thought you were part of something glorious, in reality you were a pawn."

"I hate how right you are." He groaned.

"I know." She smiled.

"What will you do in the new Cybertron?"

Shrugging, Road Rage thought aloud, "Perhaps get my old job back. A diplomat job does not sound too bad – I dare say I would like that. The age of war is gone – it has accomplished nothing. Now, we can go back to work."

Starscream chuckled. Some things never changed – she never believed fighting resolved conflict. Rather democracy. It was her field, what she was good at, "So, will you be staying on Earth or Cybertron?"

"Well, if I were to be a diplomat, I'd travel between both. We cannot deny the impact we've had on this world, nor the impact it's had on ours. There are plenty of Energon still here, as well as how aware the humans have become of us. We have a responsibility not to leave fully," Skipping a beat, she added, "And I have a big reason to stay."

"Oh? And why's that?"

Road Rage looked her ex-husband in the optics and explained, "Bumblebee has asked me to marry him and I said yes."

"Oh, the scout," Starcream's voice dropped, as he reluctantly asked, "Do you love him?"

Sincerely smiling, she nodded, "I do."

Starscream wanted to yell. Wanted to call her a whore, curse her. Instead, he mustered up all the humility in his body and wished, "I hope you two have a very happy marriage and that he always treats you well."

Road Rage gave a warm smile, "You have been a wonderful audience, Starscream."

And with that she turned on her heel struts and walked away. There were no more words to be exchanged, what was done was done. It was time to move on and accept life after the war. A Road Rage with said Bumblebee. She was right, they were different from who they were before chaos and they wouldn't meld together the way they did back then. It was a new era and her new life didn't include the Air Commander in it.

And her figure disappeared around the corner, Starscream cursed the All Spark.


End file.
